<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glitching feelings by MonsterHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457687">Glitching feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterHeart/pseuds/MonsterHeart'>MonsterHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Glitchtrap has a chocking kink and is very dominant, Help Wanted, Hurt/Comfort, If your in VR land things can get extremly weirdly kinky fast, It’s rough but all very consensual, Just some serial killers fucking, Kinky, Local rabbits looking to fuck near you, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Smut With Some Plot, This very kinky in a weird way, Vanny is a masochist, Vanny is a switch, You Have Been Warned, dirty talking, she throat-fucks his tonge, vr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterHeart/pseuds/MonsterHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanny a game tester and programmer recently lost her job as she stole a beta copy of a new upcoming game and a headset too. Why you may ask? So she can keep her ghostly and slightly murderous boyfriend close of course!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Glitchtrap &amp; Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's), Glitchtrap/Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's), vanny/Glitchtrap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this instead of sleeping. Happy Valentine's day. Also I pretty much always write on my phone so forgive typos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Vanny felt her heart race it was a strange feeling. She could feel his hands glide gently over her bare stomach, but she knew he wasn’t here in the flesh. Just an illusion, but an illusion she enjoyed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In reality, she was in her house alone and almost completely unclothed, but through the visor, she saw him the large musk yellow rabbit with a large grin. Her body pressed against the cold checkered ground as the man sat on her hips gliding his hands gently down her skin. Like he hadn’t touched living flesh in a very long time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vanny felt her breath hitch as his large hands gently began caressing her bosom. She could feel every touch with electrifying realism. A strange placebo the ghost in the game had placed her under. She reached her hand up to him but only served to go through his head making him pause for a second. Before grabbing her hand with one of his own and pinning it down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vanny didn’t think it was fair she couldn’t touch him, but he could touch her without issue. ”Hehehe.” his glitchy voice resonated. ”Impatient are we?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hmf Vanny gave a slight pout. ”You know when you said you would show me things I’ve never experienced this isn’t what I had in mind.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Does that mean your ď͈is̢̀å͚pp̡̽o̝̎iṇ̨̙̙̲͂̀́̄͝ṱ̯̮̳̹̀̄͒͑̌e͉̙̻̺̺͊̽̔͘̚d̨̻̭̮̈́̽̀̑̕͢?̡̧̯̙̼̆̈̄̉̚ ̞͔͍̳̜̍̅̕͞͡” The rabbit laughed slightly his voice glitching as his head twitched slightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Now I didn’t say that, although I guess it depends on if you make me scream or not.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”I could make you scream i͕͞n̡̔ ̥͋othe͈̍̇͢r̢̜̔̀ ͇͎̌͘w̞̕à̡̰̦̜̒̏̒͗͟ỹ͔͎̣̱̰͆̓̀͊s̹͍̖̗̔̅̅̓͢͠ ͇̰̖̮̬̇̀̌̈͞t̪̟̙̞̖̃͗̒͛̈́ȏ̙̬̣͔̐̊͆̕ͅo̗̯̗͈͍̍̓̏̐̈́.̹̰̭͕̯̄͑͂̈͘” The rabbit was quick to claim. Leaning in his face against hers. ”It wouldn’t be alḹ tha͌̚͢͜t h̳͎̼̭̪̃̈́͊͌̒ả̢̖̦͍͐͂̚͢͝r̢̛͔͉͔͋͛̈͡ͅd̮̹͖͈͎͆͆̎̏̕!̡̘͍̭̫̒̽̂̏̑”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Not hard? Then that really is disappointing.” Vanny chuckled in a mocking tone. Glitchtrap twitched slightly in response. Vanny let out a strained gasp as he tightened his spare hand around her throat blocking the airway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Don’t test̘͗ ̧̛̹͡m̹̻̄̚ė̲̲̮͖̟̀̓̃̚.̢̡͕̘̽̌̀̀̅͢ He whispered. Looking down at the woman struggling slightly for air. Vanny desperately tried to breathe in her body writhing under him. He finally let go and she gasped for air, slight drool dripping down her mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She panted her cheeks painted red. ”Oh choke me Glitchy~” she said between gasps.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Glitchtrap chuckled at the woman under him, she was completely devoted and willing to him, but at the same time she had her own spark and wouldn’t hesitate to talk back to him. Yes Glitchtrap liked her greatly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”The good thing about being a virus is I can ḍ̈ơ͢ an͎̽ỳ̻th̩̚ì̟n̟̭̿͌g̪͚̔̒ ̲̪̃͞I̥̞̊͑ ̲͖́̿w͔̼̾̀a̧̪̐͊n̪͉͆̀t̡͕̓͠ ͇̰̏͛t͉̱̉̾ò͚͔̀.̛̞͕̒” He boasted slightly as he looked down at his devoted follower. He opened his mouth slightly sticking out a long and thick, tendril-like tongue. He leaned in close to her the tongue rubbing itself under her chin leaving lines of saliva. ”You're lucky I find you entertaining enō̘u̱͗gh̬̕ ̡̒to ̪͗kě͕̲͡ẹ͕̉͡p̦̦͌̓ ̬̺̅̈a͎͍͌̊r̨̟̓̃o͇̒̆͢u̯̭͌̃n͇̟̎͡d͙̲̆̍.͈̫͗̃” He playfully threatened.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vanny bit her lower lip as she let out heavy and heated breathes. She loved the feeling as he toyed with her. She let out a moan as the tendrilled tongue wrapped itself around her neck, long enough to wrap around her twice and still have room to spare.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She would wrap her legs around him if she could, embrace him with this pleasure. That’s the one thing she hated about this relationship- oh how she wanted to touch him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The tip of the tendrilled tongue found her mouth and pushed itself inside, she gasped feeling the cold appendage inside of her. She gagged as he pressed it deeper inside of her so the tendril started going down her throat. She could feel the pressure between the part down her throat and the middle wrapped around her neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The sides of the tendril basically rubbing against each other through her skin. She felt like she couldn’t breathe, but she wasn’t complaining. She moaned into the appendage as he moved in and out of her throat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She pressed her legs together tightly as she writhed and moaned as the virus fucked her throat with little more than his tongue. She felt like she was close just from this and getting closer by the second. She let out a gasp as she felt the rabbit glide his hand down her body and in between her legs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pushed his hand between them and quickly found her slit and right above that her clit. He chuckled slightly looking down at the struggling and moaning woman. ”Let’s really make you ̧̋sc̻̿̅ͅr͚̟͛̍e͙̜̕͝a̢̺̔̋m͍͇͌̋” He chuckled before starting to rub her clit quickly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She let out a scream like moan her legs shaking and her eyes rolling into the back of her head. She felt waves of pleasure go over her that only set to continue as the rabbit didn’t not give her a moment of a break from her predicament. The constant rubbing of such a sensitive area matched with the pulsating in her throat from his tongue.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She felt like she was in heaven. When in reality she was on the floor gasping and moaning for someone no one else could see. Her mouth is wide open for nothing in reality.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pulled his tongue out of her throat and unraveled it from around her much to Vanny’s disappointment and slowly moved his hand out from between her legs, once again to her disappointment. ”Please Glitchy don’t stop please.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Hehehehehehehehȁ̩haha͈͚̐̏h̨̯́͘ă͔̟͆!̡̦̋͋” The rabbit laughed. ”And to think you said I couldn͕͊’t ̺̬͛͞ṃ͌a̟̚k̙̈́e ̺͓̈͗y̢̥̮͉̓̇͛͘o͍̝̘̻̅̆͌̚ȗ̩͖̩̩̌̄̽͞ͅ ̦̞̪̟͙̃͂͛͑̉s̛̝̟̤̿͌̓̕͜͜c̛̣͔͓̰͓̓̀̂̃r̫̤̝̝̣͗́̌̏̍ĕ͓̻͔͙̺̿̍̏̍a̲̩̰͓̥͌̈͑̚͞m̧̡̪̻̳̔̂̀̒̈.̙͈̲̮͒̒͒́͟͠”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He laughed again as Vanny looked up at him still feeling the effects of him on her body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Being with him was better than being with anyone else. It made her feel like electricity was flowing through her. ”Please” she whined ”More Glitchy.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He chuckled again and moved so he stood above her. He pressed against the flat crotch area of his plush suit, large stitches covering where more sensitive things would usually be. He pressed a finger between the stitchings and tore them off with the sound of cloth ripping. The glitchy rabbit put a finger on either side of the new whole spreading it apart and letting a large purple colored cock emerge from it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vanny looked at him and pushed her hand against her mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Wha̰̓t?̠̫͗͋”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Hahahahahaha! You have a purple wang!” Vanny laughed loudly. ”All the dramatics and you have a glowing purple wang! HAHAHAHAHAHA!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Glitchtraps messed up bent ears went down slightly. ”It’s nò̜t ̞̾fu͔͙̿͐n̫̮̄͘n̢͚͛̚ŷ̜̹̞̒͠.̡̗̑̉͑ͅ”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Just tell please why purple of all colors and your control over this digital world why purple?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”It’s my fa͆͜v̙͆ŏ͇ritȇ̡ ̛͖͍̿c̡̠̔͠o͔̮̮̮̅̔̂̃ḽ͑o̝͍͒͗r̻̆ ͎̭͔̫̙̈̃͌͛̄o͉̞͙̱̜̐̎̀̍́ḵ̛̼̲͙͎͌̅͂͞!̡̺̟̝̳̀͛̓͒̅”̛̖͕̩̺͋̉͂͋ͅ” He yelled out of frustration.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Hehehe awe that’s cute.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”I am not cute I̘͝ á̡̼͂m̯̽ å͇ ̨̛͚́se̝͈̮͋̀̄r̦̓i̳̕ą̱̈̒l̤̬̲̽̑̏ ͙̞̕̕k̛͙i̡̗̠͋̏̓l̹͐lę̯̬͐͊̏͜͡ř̪ ̢̠̞̰̿̍̎̄͟͡m̛̜̱̣͙̿͐̃̕͜ḁ͕͉̠̑́͘͟͠͝l̢̨̛̝̥̲̏̽̏̈́wẳ̡̡͉̗̰́̑̏ŗ̼̻͙̊̎̌͛̍͜E”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Well your the cutest malware I’ve ever met.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Glitchtrap growled slightly before pinning her under him again. Vanny smiled excited to continue despite her teasing of him. ”Tell me ͓̋ho̭͞w͔͐ ̣̈mů͔̰̋c͔̿h̹̲̋̓ ̡̩̓̇y̲͗oü̖ ̘̳͈̅̿͆w̯̜̗̪͂͊̅͗ą̰̦̒̾͞ǹ̰͓̦́͡͡ͅt̩͔͕̙͚̓̈̇͑̕ ̞̼̲̪͔̑̂͆̇͝m̠͍̟̼̺̂͛̂͡͞ȩ͚̩̼̃̏̃̃̄͢.̢͈̖̭͇̀̾̒̔̕” Glitchtrap said harsly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”I want you.” Vanny said grinning. ”I want you to use me as your plaything Glitchy.~”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pushed her legs apart and positioned himself between them. He rubbed his tip against her slit slowly and teasingly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Please Glitchy~”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”I don’t thiṉ̌k͊͟ ̒͢y͇̚o̓ͅu̜̓r ̪̀Beǵ̬̙̰́̿g̓͜i̞̖̇̏n̻͡g̮͘ ̣̍ȩ̪͓͇́̑̉̑ǹ̰̣̳̱̂̀͢͠͝o̥̮͎̲̤͛̀̂͊͆ụ͉̯͕̫́̆̔͌͝g̢͈̤̞͙̏̂̅̌̐ḥ̜̪͖̲̄̿͆͌͠.̯͙̳̖͑̓̐͢͠͠”” he growled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Glitchy please- I need you inside of me~ I need you to make me yours! Use me as your plaything.” Vanny begged she put her hands together in a mock prayer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Glitchtrap chuckled and leaned closer into her so his face is just above hers. She could feel the cold breath on her skin practically. ”Vanny~ wh̥͒a̤͡t͖̀ ̍͟woul̯̑d̨̛̞͂ ̙͉̅̊y̧͉͆͞ou d̤͂õ̘̺̇ ͍̫̟͊͌͛f̺̙͋͆ö̪̻͔͙́̈̐̊͋͜r̨͙̭̘̞͂͒̓̍͒ ̡̡̱̦̠͆̌͗͆̚m̦̣̯̟̮̿̒͊̇͠e̫̯͔̽͒̚̕͟͜͠?͕͚̳̣̗̉̈̆̀͠”the malware creature chuckled continuing to buck his hips against her slit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”I would live, die and kill for you Glitchy~”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Will y̜̖͊̈ou̺̘͐̅ ͔̫̰̇̓̽ñ̰͔̟̒̌̌͟o͇͝ẃ̨͉͔̲̇̎̂͘͟?̧̣̦̩̪̋͛͆͘͠”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”yes.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Your mị͐ne ̛͉̣͊f̨̪͍̊͗̆ő̹̯͝r͈̍̈͜ẹ͂v̪̠̩͛͆̿̚ͅe̳̗͔̜̦͋͂͑̚͠r̥̱̺͂̌̑̑͜͟͡?͈̲͍̘̣̏̿̊̓͋”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Yes”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Glitchtrap laughed and Vanny frowned slightly. ”Then yó̰ŭ̠ cḁ̩́̈n̤̜̿̃́͟ ̨̗̩̆̃͋w̢̧̱̦͐̓̆́ä͎̜͍̤́̚͝ȉ̗̤̲̣̄́̎͜͝t͍͙͖͇̲̐͛̔̇͠.͕̙̥̠͒͊͛̚͟͝” He grabbed around her face and tugged off the visor disconnecting her from the game.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vanny growled removing her real visor and tossing it on the game stand ”That damn teasing rabbit!” She shouted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Vanny closed the door behind them and sighed. Job hunting wasn’t going so well. Especially as a game tester- it’s easy enough to say when you had a recent history of stealing a beta and a VR headset- you get blacklisted for a while.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was no matter,she had Glitchy and that was far important all she had to do was keep her power bill paid. She threw her bag on the ground and started up her system. She had made a habit, every morning when she got home, and every other night back in to see glitchy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The room loaded around her a pizzeria filled with balloons and party hats. In front of her a console with a happy-looking bear. She glanced around for a moment, but Glitchy was nowhere to be found. She sighed, sometimes he didn’t show up, but she’d wait a little bit for him. She pressed the button on the table to go to prize corner.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She couldn’t really get out of bounds without Glitchy. Nothing felt as real without Glitchy, but as soon as he appeared this digital world felt real. She made the basketball appear and tried her hand at getting it in the hoop a few times. Each time missing terribly. She growled before making another one appear and angrily throwing it against the wall at full force.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At the same moment Glitchtrap appeared in the room and said basketball bonked him right on the nose with a loud thunk. ”God damn it V͙̏a͓̕ņ͝n̠̫̓͌̽͜ẏ͖̼̈͢͞!̛̜͉̻͂͂”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Oh so I can’t touch you, but game items can interesting.” She smirked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Don’t get any͈͋ ̨͒ị͑de͚̬͆͂̽ͅa̦̦̩͒͌͛s̢͍̔̒̀͟”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Oh but I’ve already gotten them.” Vanny shrugged jokingly. ”I think you’re just scared of being submissive to someone.~”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”No the last person who realized that trapped m͙̐e ins͎̿ide̅͢ a̬͝ s̝̫̈́̆t͖͓͗̐͝ͅuf̱̝̲̅̌̀f̺͇͕̒̀̒e̬͎͈̊̉̀d̺̗͕̉̽͋ ̖̖̠̀̂͘r̠̳͖̓̐̋a͚̮̠͆̋̂b̞͎͈̓͂̕b̳̬̩̏͞͞i͖̝͛̽̚͟t̢̰͇͒̂͋.̨̛̠̣́̂””</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Nah I think your just scared. Don’t worry Glitchy we’ll use a safe word~” Vanny chuckled playfully and gave the rabbit a wink. ”I have a theory,”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”What?̲͐”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”You’re afraid of commitment.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>””What?̲͐ I am̹̀ ̪͊no͖͊t.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Then why won’t you actually fuck me?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”I beg your p͈̈ǎ̮rd͎̋ò͇n͚̐? ͛͜Ì̟ ĥ͈ȃ̪v͘͜e͈͞ do͖̭͐͂n̖͐͑͢e ̨̲̐͛s̥̈́o̪̺͛͆ ̭̤̌͡m̜̩̎̍an̙̓y̗̹͖̔̿͂́͜ ̰̙̪̒̈́͋͛͟Tî̬͔̙͓̈̋̋m̡͇̲̲̽͊̓͡e̦̘̲͈̍͊́̐s̨̪̝̭͑̀̿̌.̟̼̺͉̓͑̉̔”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Well yeah,” Vanny sat on the counter crossing her legs. ”But anytime you get to actually using your gentiles you play it off as oh your teasing~.” She chuckled. ”Because to you that means the relationship real. Same reason you won’t be sub it means giving yourself to someone. You just use the whole virus thing as an excuse.” Glitchtraps ears went down and he twitched silently for a moment as if thinking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”You’̺́ȓ̠e̛͇ ̅͢ẇ̨̱͝ŕ͖on̟̽g̙̦͙͓͂̇̓͐.͇̠̗̯͊̈̌̕” He simply said crossing his arms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vanny rolled her eyes and pressed the button on prize corner to make another ball appear. She grabbed it and threw it at Glitchtraps gut. He quickly doged it only to get another ball tossed at his head. ”Admit it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”No̲͔̍̿.͉̏” He growled stomping his oversized feet much like that of a stubborn child. He then proceeded to get pelted with more basketballs. Vanny just continuously spawning them and demanding he admit to it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”If it’s not commitment issues then why? Just really into leading girls on? Oh is that one of your fetishes.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”What-? No̲͔̍̿.͉̏.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Then why because if you don’t have another reason I’m just going to assume it’s commitment.” She tossed another basketball at him and he caught it and threw it at her missing and knocking over several of the toys.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”No̲͔̍̿.͉̏ I don’t.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Then fuck me then.” She hopped off the counter and walked up to him until she was very close to him. ”Or are you scared?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Of ỷ̙ǒ͢u̼͋?̦̃͒͢ ̹̆nẻ͙͎̮̿̑v̺͍̆̎͌ͅer͚̰͇͓̗͛͑͒͛͡.̛̯̲̟̬̙̏̐͊͞”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She tsked and walked back to the counter. Presumably to throw more basketballs at him. ”You know if your so afraid of commitment I should just leave you. All alone in this game.” He did not like that sentiment one bit and He growled before suddenly running towards her and pushing her against the counter. Vanny let out a surprised and slightly pained yelp. ”Jesus Glitchy.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”You can’t leave̺̊ ͈͗m͖̐ë̫ ̥̈́a͔͘l̘͗o͇̓n̰̉e ̨̉he̥̕r̖̆e.” He growled pressing his body against hers. His one hand pressed against the counter and the other around her neck. ”Promise͙͂ m̘̏é͓͚̟̆͠.͎̙̌̌͑͜” He said his voice almost in a whine. ”Promise͙͂ m̘̏é͓͚̟̆͠.͎̙̌̌͑͜ you won’t leave”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”You know Glitchy you can’t really threaten me. I’m not scared of you. All it would take is taking off the headset. You can hurt me here but nothing is permanent to actual me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”I-I don’t want to hurt you. I just͈̍ ̺͆d̰̈́on’t ̹͆w̱̒a͎͗nt̏ͅ ̟̏t̬͑o b̻̮́́e̮͎̾͞ ͔̑̋͜a̙̬̋̊l̗͔͌̊o̡̤̊̚n̟͐̓͢e̯̍͛͟.̻̺͂̅” He loosened his grip on her neck, but still had her pinned. ”Please don’t ̲͋l̛̦ea̗̽ve ̳̆̂ͅm̟͌̓͢e̢͖͛̒.͕̯̈͞” He paused for a moment before letting go of her neck completely and moving his hand down her clothed stomach. ”I’ll do anything j̹́us̲͆t ̀͟d͘͜o̧̖̅̉n̮̼͡͝’̧̤̍͞t͖̙́͠.͚̠̄̉” He slid his hand under her shirt. ”Don’t leä́͟vé̘ ͚̽me̲͆̃͟.͕̬̎͒” He glided his hand down to her jeans unbuttoning them. ”I’ll do anỷ͖ṭ̕hì̲n̨͈͘̕g̯̣̅̕.̯̭̀̌”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Hey, hey-” Vanny moved through him so she could face him. ”I’m not going to leave you Glitchy.” She brought her hands up to his face hovering them slightly around him as to not make them go through him. ”I was just teasing you, playing around-. I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to do.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Glitchtrap could feel his pixelated heart beat quickly and his hands shook. Not like they often do when he glitches out, but actually shaking. He slowly fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her legs and pressed his face against her thigh. ”You are right. I’m so scared you're going to leave ̻̕m̩͠e̤͌.̲͝ ̻̀” He weeped into her leg. ”I can’t be alone again̊͜.̨̑”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”I’m not going to leave you alone Glitchy. I will spend as much time as you want and that I can with you here ok?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”You’ll come bac̥̐k̇͢?̩͠”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”I’ll always come back.” She promised, he sniffles slightly and looks up at her. Purple pixel shaped tears coming out of his eyes. ”Oh, Glitchy.” she said soothingly. ”How long have you been alone for?” She paused for a moment. ”I know they got a lot of data from the old restaurant circuitry guess it never occurred to me you were aware then.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Si̇͟n͙̈c̞̊ḙ̊ ̜͋t̛͜ĥ͟ė̹ ̞͠9͔̿0̙̍s̩̄.̓͢”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Oh Geeze that’s over 30 years.” Glitchtrap stayed silent.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”I’ve survived for so long in mechanical husks. I was trapped, but I could move around my area and feel. Then I got burned by an old friend no less. I couldn’t move and I couldn’t move on. I was stuck. For so long- and then I was put in here and now I’m mo̐͜r̝͐e͉͂ ̳͆s̢͑t̆͟u̯͌ç̔ḱ̘ ̹̚t̫͘h̙́a̝͑n̘͠ ̤̃e̜͆v̤̐e̬͞ṙ̯ ͉͋b̡̂e̪͑f̛͎ó͢r̦̓e̲̔.͔͆”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Heh, thinking about it you’ve been a ghost for so long your probably an old man.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Glitchtrap paused for a moment his smile returned to his face and he stood up abruptly as he laughed. He clasped his hands on either side of her cheeks. ”You think your so funny don’t you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Oh wow.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Wh̡̅ǎ̞t͚̓?̹̚”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Oh, it’s nothing.” Vanny smiled at him. He didn’t even realize himself that for a moment his voice wasn’t glitched.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Hm̳͑f̨̓” He leaned into her again this time kissing her gently.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Heh, wow Glitchy being gentle for once.” Vanny mumbled when the kiss broke.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Do you not like ̄͟w̦̄hen͇̍ ̍͜I’͈͒m g̤͠e͕͊nt̤̚ļ̰̊̕e̟̩͞͡?͙̦͑͂” He asked kissing her neck softly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Oh I’m fine with either you’ve just never struck me as being the gentle sort too.” Vanny moved her arms as if to place them on his chest, but found like always she just went through him. ”I want to touch you. It’s not fair. You can touch me all you want like you’re physically here but as soon as I try to it doesn’t work.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”This way we don’t͕̆ ̬̉nee̗̚d ha͖͗nd̹͞c̥͘ů͕f̳͖̈́͆f̯̟̿͊s͍̘̒͡” Glitchtrap said and Vanny let out a laugh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”I really am getting all versions of you today aren’t I.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Hm͔͊m̝̩̾̏.” he continued to kiss down her neck and let his hands drift down her body. ”You should take your̻̂ cl̀ͅo̜͞t̬́h͔́es̞̈́ ǫ̓f͙̈́f̦̀.̤̄ I̮͠t̠̄ ͇̟̑̑w̖̝͌́i̖̠̓̇ḻ̞́͆l̤̈ ̀ͅb̬̄ḙ̎͢͠ ̝͛e̠̅a̫̙̓̾s̝͆ị̅͊͟e̫̦͠͝ř̩̯͛ if̰̲̬̄̈̂ ̑ͅy̖̋ö̺̜͠u j͈̙͛͒u̻̯͚̇͛͗ŝ͎t͓̗̻̅̏̕ ̰͘d̹̪̟̂͗̾o ̢͉̾́̎ͅit͒ͅ ṕ̻̋̓͟͟h͓̬̣̆̾́y̛̬̭̰̏̕s̾ͅi̗̿c̭̈́å̲͖̾͘͜l̹͎͉͍̃̊͘͘l͓̖͕̀̄̃̒͢y̼̹͡͡.̥͞”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Oh yeah sometimes I forget this isn’t-” she paused not wanting to say it isn’t real. ”Physical. I’ll just be a moment.” She brought her hands up to her face taking the headset off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You thought I was just going to give you fucking but instead I give you emotions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>After quickly stripping down she put the headset back on and found Glitch trap bored-ly leaning against the prize corner although his expression quickly changed when he noticed her being back. He almost seemed relieved.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pinned her against the counter again. ”That’̧̚s̪̃ muĉ̢̙́ḧ͔ ̺̜̓͘b͕̎et̟̣͊̔t̬̉er̙̮̾͘.̣̝͚̌̈́̏” He put his face back down to kissing her neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”You know for all the things I’ve let you do to me I’ve never seen the real you.” she said with a tease. ”Who are you behind the bunny suit~”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”At this point, there is no difference. Besides the ’last real ̳̂me’ ̨̛w̮̋a̹̐s a ̨͌ro̳͠t͈̾ț̅ing co̞̒r̓ͅp͎̓š̩e. ́ͅ”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Hm Kinky.” Vanny joked and Glitchtrap looked at her for a moment eyes half-lidded. ”Hey sometimes my bad jokes make you laugh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Ha ha h̡͆å̬..” He laughed sarcastically. ”Now shut u̙̽p” he kissed her again this time putting his tongue in her mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Mmmm” Vanny hummed into the kiss as Glitchtrap glided his hands down her side, hips and then her legs. He lifted them up so they where on either side of his hips he then put his one hand under her rump to support her weight.  He broke away from the kiss staring deeply into her for a moment. ”Are you nervous Glitchy?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Yes̟͑.̳͘”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Awe that’s adorable.”  Vanny said teasingly. ” You're fine Glitchy.” she smiled at him with teasing gleam before speaking more seriously. ” You're fine.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He kissed her again deeply this time not only putting his tongue in her mouth but down her throat she gagged slightly to this at first before relaxing into the feeling. Glitchtrap glided his one hand down her back tapping his fingers nervously as he did so.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He took a deep wavering breath before pressing his hips against hers. He bucked his hips against hers rubbing against her slit. He groaned slightly into their kiss continuing to buck his hips as he moved his tongue inside of her. He stopped pulling the elongated appendage out of her throat. ”Ì͉’̩̏m̘̚ w̧̋orrḯ͈e̩̽d ̅͟a̦̾b̘͘ȍ̠u̘̅t ḱ̨no͛͢ck̰̽i̪͋n̢͊ǵ̜ ̧͗y̹͐o̳̓ú͟ ̭̾o̤̿f̢̾ḟ͙ ͍̀t͚̎ḥ͒é̹ ̩̉ċ̘ỏ͖u͂͢nt͕͡er̓͢.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She laughed between panting slightly for air. ”You’re worried about knocking me off the counter?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Y̱̚e̥̕ŝ̜-̘͒?̡̈́”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She scoffed slightly in a purposely overdramatic way. ”You know Glitchy this can be fixed with just changing positions.” She removed her legs from his hips and turned around so her rear was facing him and her torso was against the glass of the counter. ”Oh no wouldn’t want a weird bunny man to come over here and fuck me~”  She said teasingly wiggling her hips as she spoke. ”Or are you still worried I’m going to fall.~”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”N̩̅o ̯̄I̳͐’m n͔̒oṭ͒.̟͂.” He moved forward leaning over her so his hands were against the counter by her shoulders and he was pressed against her. He glided one hand down her side till he reached her rear. He then moved the hand from her and to himself lining himself with her and then pushing into her slightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Oh- Glitchy~” Vanny bit her bottom lip before letting out a gasp when Glitchtrap rammed the rest of his length into her. ”Oh fuck Glitchy!~” She could feel him deep in her. He leaned in wrapping his arms around her as he started thrusting at a quick and steady pace.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Á̭̲͛h̺͈̠̦͈̝͖́̒̀̓̄͑̏͊̕͟͜ ̭̭̦̳̼̆͛̐͂̇̽͢a̳̚ḩ̢̨̧̛͚͕̦̘͗͆̎͒̓́͘a ̢̟̰̟̙̭̗̬̹̍́̍͌͂͑͋̅͡a̧͕̘̳͇͐̓̇̄̾͢͡h̼̰̝̐̍͂̓͟a̢̻̙̺̩͒͐̍̾͞~̨̖̱̣̝͎̩̫͇͌̿̓̃̑̄̌̌̓̏͢ ̰̹͇͈̜͑̀̀̏͠a̮̐h̦͉̞̯̺̬͓̺̹̀̀̓̾̒̓̑͠͝ ̨͍̳̝̳̆͛̂̍͒a̓͟h̪͙̫̺͌̽͝͡a͙̮̖̪͕̱̮̟͚͛̇̾͑͒͆́̔͠ą̺̼̲̭̲̙͊̀̆̿̍͘͠͝ͅ ͖͇̖̖̫̺̱̫̂́̉̆̌̈͞͠á̙͖̼̓͒h̠͉͕̦̗͔̫̦͒͊͋̃͑̎̒͘͜͠!̨̩͕̯̟͇̤͚̩̀͐̃̏͋̋̿̐̏~̡̛̛̠̦̻̬̊́͊͒͆͢͜ ͖̭̥̳̝͓̣͎̭͂̉̎̾̿̐̃̕͘͘͟ The glitchy rabbit moaned as he thrust into her his voice glitching out more as he did so. His thrusts became quicker but less and less at any real pace.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He growled moving his hands so one was tightly grabbing her neck and the other gripping her hair close to her scalp. ”F-fuck~” Vanny moaned gripping the counter tightly. Her words got stiffened as Glitchtrap squeezed her neck tighter making it harder to make much more than intangible sounds. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”F̯̞͙͓͚̯̟̒̋̌̔́̈́̓̽̚͟͟ủ̫͎̤͕̅͒͠c̫͕̦͓̬̹̯̆̍̾͋̋̎̕͝ͅk͋͟ ̖͡V̨̭̤̬͛̀͂̀ȁ̖n̩̖͔͕̪̜̎̇̅̀̇̈͢͠n̡̨̳͉̼̽́̃̒͞y̢̭͉̿͐̌ ̜̺̬̬̳̱̪̌̑̓͆̇̉͘͟͠ṫ̙̟͔̣̥̻̻̣̦͛̋̑̅͑̎͡͠h̢̻́͘í̡̠͖̣̹̊̐̇͆̿͒͟ͅs̜͖̻̱͐̌͐̊̽̓̕͢͟͜ ̳̬̠̀̐͡į͓̝̜͈̓́͐͐̅s̛͇̞̖͎̼͍̺̬̑͗́͒̀͐͘ ̜̤̥̯̰̦̰̃̒̃̒̍̾̏s̹̠̣͉̔̅͋̏ŏ͎̱̘̮̭͚͐̿̽̍̕ ͉̝͐̚g̣̯̟͓̥̮̳̙̈̓̈́̄́̔̄̀ǫ̥̘̒̆́ō͍̝͙͔̲͖̒́͊̐͝d̠̲̆́ ͇̭͋̇I̛̱̩̾̓͟ ͎̯̤̙͈̘̪̐͛̀̾͂̿̈͛͢f̨̛͖̤̥̠͎͆̋́̚̕͢͝e͇͇̮̿̀̉͞ͅĕ̱l͔̝͒͗ ͙̤̔̽ḽ͚̯̺̲̓̑̓͌̌i̬̮̻̻͒͗͌͋̂͜k̹͆͜͝e͇̰̿͋ ̜̩̬̓̎̅͞ͅI̢̜̙̊̓͝’̯̐m͍̳̦̼͋̔͗͗ ̧̘̘̌̀͝g̡̛̛̳̳̪̩̲̰͊̈́̓͒̋͊͜o̪͖̒̆ñ̨̥̪͙̭̯̘̯̎̅͐̽͊͆͊n̨͈̄́a͔͌ ̥͉̫̼̗͛̔̂̚̕͘͜͜͠c̨̩̥͎̖͇͐̋̉͐̀͠ū͓m̛̟̣͈̑͘͟͞ ̩͕̫̦̓̈̒͡a̧̗͔͎̤̖͎̼͒̑̉̄͌̀̊͘l̙̜̬̔͊̐ȑ̢̘̮̚͝ë͎͓̒̕͜ắ̱̲̫̺̞͓̯͙̉͒̑̊̓̚͡ͅd͚̗̪͛̀͠ȳ͚͈̯̿̈͘͟~̢̜̤̮̤̰̖͌̾̈́̅̅̅͘” ” The rabbit's voice at this point corrupting to the brink where it was hard to tell the difference between him growling, moaning, or speaking. Sounds overlapping in strange ways that seemed like music to Vanny’s ears.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Usually, it was Vanny making these noises not Glitchtrap- well not these noises specifically, Vanny doubted she or anyone else for that matter could make the same sounds.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Ȯ͎o̳̪̘͌̿͘o̧̧̺͔͈͉̼̝͂͌̓̓̈́̀͗̕͘͢o̡̡͕̜̼̙̮̔͋̈͆̃̓̑h̢̧̭͔̯̠̼̅̓͗̍̓̇̂̕ͅh̥̝͇͐̈́̕h͉́̆͟!̡̣͈̹́̂͘͞ ̧̗̦͂̔͝V̪̗̻͉͕̞̤̹͋͆̐̇͋͊̿̚a͇͗n͔̦͓̞̖̗̺̟̙͛̿͂̒̍̈̈́̊̉n̢͂y̰̕”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”O̢̹͈̼̗̥͔͇̽̈̍́̂̾̚͞ǫ̡̧̨̢̢̛̛̬̗͕̺̳͔̤͎̝͖̬̮̲̝͙͓̜̬͎͇͙͖̭̘̤̞̰͚̼̹̹̘̗̲̖̣̻̩̩̞͈̰̠͑̃̂̽̇̾̌̄͒̉̈́̋̇̔̉̓̾̒̅̓͗̐̐̉̄̉̿͊̏̎̔̓̎́̓̂̌́̑͂̂́̍̂̓̕͟͝͝͠ͅͅǫ̨̢̨̨̨̛̛̬̥͍̗̝̺̗̹̻͎̜̟̖͓̰̟̰̪̗̭͖͍̠͔̜̗̼̖̜̙͎̱͖̘̰̦̩̠̗͚͍̝̬̘̼̩̳̮̭̰̯̯̺͎̜͎̫̘̣͖̅̄̂̈̂̓̍̊̍̊̊̓͐̒̋͂̉͐̾͆͌̌̐̈́̀́̑̋̿̃̓̑̔̀̒̅̏͑̿̀͛̈́̀͐̒̎͊̆̈̏̾̀̀̑̾͑͒̂͂͋̄͛̎̀̒̀̐̔͘͘̕͟͢͜͜͜͟͠͠ͅͅͅǫ̡̬͍̺̠̠̩͖͚̳̣̹͖͈͉̻̺̊͐̐̊̓͒͆̽͊͒̈̉͑͆̕͝͠͠h̨̡̢̡̧̧̧̖̩͈̪͔̹͇̹̜̱̱̭͍̮̠̯̘̘͈̪̼̹̹̞̲̖̭̗̪͇͈̫̳̞̮̳̹̤͓̟̯͚̹̠̪͎̖̬̥̭͔͖̘̯̟̫̤͖̠͉̣͔̹͍̖͍̎͑̂̔̍̑̇̍̈̇̅̋̓̿̑̑͒͌̿̽̇͛̾̾̒͊͑̈̍̉̌͑̏̔͂̀̅̈̀͆͛͗̊̾̎̓̽̇͆͛̊̍̀̐̋͆̎̋̒̈̈́͗̆̎͂̓͛̚̕͜͢͟͞͡͞͡͝͠͞h̨̢̢̹̞͎̭̹̖̲̪̠̯͖̰͎͓̖̙͇̙̰͈͎̗͈̓̎̆̇̀̑̽̐̈́̅́͂̒̊̽̔̔̌̓̒̚̚͝͠͡͞h̨̧̧̨̧̨̧̙͕̟̹̲͍̩̱̩̟͚̪͈̫̤̬̜̜̖̥̣͔̻̤̯̩̜̜̬͗̏̀̎͋́̔̋̿̾̃̏́̏̏͒̏͐̍̄̏̅͋̈̓̓̉͑̅͛͌̚̕̚͜͜͡͡͝͠͝ͅ!̡̡̡̨̨̧̨̡̛̺̜̯̲͈̖̹̰̤͈͎͇̤̳̗̥͇̻̖̠̝̞͉̜͖̗͈̹̲̤̫̠̲̼̻͎̺̖̱̟̼̙͓̠̥̮̼͍̳̙͖̩͙̤̰̪̱͚̳͍̼̠̯̱̫͈͍͔̙͇̺̹̯̤̲̝̋̈̑̂̏̽͑̔̍̎̍̾̅͌̆́̇́̇̑͛͆̔̇̿̌̋̒̔̐̋͐̽̓̀̊̀̀͐̂̍̿̋͋̎̒͊̆͂̉̈́͒̾͒̄̏͒̽͗͂̈́̄́͛͋̈̑̇͛̀̄́̒̿͊́̕̕͘̕͢͟͢͝͡͡͝͡͞͝͝ͅͅ ̧̛̫̖̤̫͍̘̪̹͇̺̗̱̰̫̩͂̋̃̓̓̄͌̇̇͆̏͋̂̕͡F̧̨̛̛̳̻̱̫̥̠͖̩̼͉̲͉̤̲͕̰̪̠̼͕̤̜̀̂̄̓͌̓̈́̔͐̊̈́͂̌͆͌́̀̈͊͂̍̚ư̧̡̪̮̩̘͖̲̗̖̊͐̄̒̀̐͒͂͞c̨̧̧̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̤͍͙͈̝̹̠̣̝̙̩̠̟͓͔͔̠̹̦͓̹̘̤̱̦̥̬̗͍̗̹͍̰̟͙͍̜͖͈̗͕̰͚͍̼̮̗̹̦̑͋̿́̈́͐͆͆͗̈̀͋̃̔̈͌̐̄͂̊͑́̾̍̈̎̃͗͒̌̄͑̑̓̿̇̌̎̊̓̃͊́̒͌̌̏̀͘̕̕͘̚͜͢͝͡͠͞ͅͅk̡̧̨̧̛̛͎̟͓̰̞͎̭͖͎͓̪̫̯̟̺͔̥̪̝̯̝̥̣̭͚̜͍̟͎̮͉̠̙̻̲̳̯̜̼̳͔̩̞͓̳̥̣̺̦̘͍͍̜̖͌́̍̂̃̒́̄̇̒̏̀̓̍̑̃̉̊̈͐́͆̐͋͛̇̔͐̃́̈̽͑͊͌̏̎͒͒͆̓͑̍̌̉̽̃̓̿͑̆̊̿̋͘͘̚̕̕͘͜͟͜͢͜͢͢͡͞͠͠ͅ!̧̨̧̛̛̞͕̹̟̘̞͙̳̞̖͍̬̞̦̘̦̜̯̣̭͕͎͕̟̳̗̫̘̬̙͖̱̭̘̞̠̹̦̟͖̱͕̟̫̣̹̦̞̫̠̱̣̠̱̙͂̋͊̎̏͑̿̏͆̏̏̊̈́̏́͌̄͌̆̉̄̉̆͂́̐̉̈́͋͆̄̍̋̄̒̃́͂̋̂͑̑̓̈͊̀͗̊͗̿̓̚̚̚̕͟͢͟͟͡͞͞͞͞ ̧̡̡̧̧̨̧̡̨̛̜̤͎͉̟̘̲̮̗̹̳̖̙̲̘͇͕̭̭͉̘̖̣̤̪̜̳̗̦͉̜͙̲̹̦̥̯͚̗̭̳̺̻͚̜͇̜̽̄̍̈͗̿̿́̀̒̒͗̈́̌͌̋̇̅̈́̃̊̋̋̄̈́̇͆̐̏́͆͛̀̂̓͆̂̓̂̃̓̆̉̀̈̑̃̚̕̕̕͜͢͟͢͜͡͝͞͡͝͡͝͝Ṿ̡̨̛͓̺̣̲̦̞͈̭̜̻̜̼͖͓̺̫̠̬̯̰͈̰͉̮̙̫̱̥̩̺͇͎̠̯͈̂̇͑̂̅̈͌̉͆́̿̈́͗͑̿̉͌̌́̀̇͊̓̈̈̈̋͂͆͛͆̍͘̚͘͢͝͝͠͡͞ͅͅa̢̨̧̨̯̜̖͙̰̰̻͍͚͎̗͖̟̘̟͉̗͒͒̏̀̑͂͆͋͑͆̇̆̔͐̓̍̈̆̀͘̚̚̕͜͟͝ͅṋ̨̨̧̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̰̜̳̺̟̝̮̮̹͍͓̦͚̠͍͚̖͍͈͉͎̖̼͙̖̲̼͖̂̉͐͐̑͋̍̑̌̑̾͂̐͒̀͋̓̎́̍͒̌̾̏͒̈̑̽̂͑̾͌̕͘͜͟͜͢͢͟͞͡͞n̨̧̧̡̛̙͍̮̜͉̖̱̙͈͉̖̻͈̝̣͕̺͖͙͇͚͍̦͚̯̪̯͇̼͈̹̤̱̦̭͎̤͙̲̼̙͍͓͍̥͈͇͓̮͎͓̞̹̮̥̝̝̭̫̪͔͚̞͖̮̆̔͛͂̓̽̋͋͊͆̽͊̑̓̄̓̒͊̈̑̎̌̄͆̈́͛͛̅͋̿͑͗͛̆̒͒̌̇͛̀̔̒̊̀͐̌̒̔̑̃̃̂͛̾̎̄̇̈́̉̾͛̉͋̚̕̕͜͢͟͡͠͡͝͝y͈̬̣̣̼̤̼̍̄̏̏̏̊̄͜͝!̢̢̢̢̨̛̛̫͔̖̰̰͕̞̳̤͎̜̭͎̘̺̣̦͍̩̦͇̰͈̣̱̹͚̻̫̬̝͚͓̩͍̝̫̖̣̹̪̼̠̖̬̤̲̭͕̰̹̣̟̠̫̋͊̓̓̉̀̈́̇̀͊̎́̉͒͌́̏̓̅́̄̈́̆̆́̌̅̾̌̓̓̍͋̈̊̅́͒͊̾͂̄̍̃́́̌̈́̆͗͒̓̕̕̕͘̚͢͢͢͡͞͠͝ ̢̡̨̛̛̼̳̲͚̙͉̼͙͎̪̘̤̮͙͎̖̜̞͓̯̺͔̙͚̖̖̞̗̫͚̹͙̳̬͓͕̮̺̻̱͎̫̜̳̪̦̮̙̖͎̱̩̫̯̖̙͇̤̤̀͒̇̅̈̈́͒̍͆̍̈̾̆͊̃̔̽͊̌̐̃̎̒͋̎́̈́̈͆́́̐̉̀̿͋̎̉̽̽̄̄̍̀̏̔̇̌͑̇̒̊͑̉́̑̊̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͢͟͞͝͞͠͝ͅA̧̢̧̨̨̛̳̥͎̝͓̬̗̳̥̺̳̤͈͓̝̘̘̘̼̤̞̗̖̲͇͉̱̭̮̹̣̲̣̤͙͎̪̬̱͉̻̭̮̠̦͓̖̦̻̩̜͖͖̤͇̣̯͚̲͕̳͛̃͗͂̽̓͊̽̈̓̓̿̉͊̓́̾̓͛͋̐͊̇̔̃̒̀̾̓̋̍͋͌̓͒̀̀͑͋͐̑̊̒̃̄́̓͒̿̅̽́͊̉͆͂̕̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͝͞͡͞͞͞͝͞ͅͅͅh̨̧̢͖̪̼͉̱̤̤̝͖̜̫͚̞̞̖̹͉͇͙͖͇̟̪̗̆͋̾̅̔̔̊́͆̈́̅̆̓̾̅̍͆͐͂̀͒̈̾̽̎̕͘͘͜͟͠͞ͅ!̢̢̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̟͇̥̱͚̰̭̰͓̙͎̦̼̯͈̟͎̫̙̠̭̭͎͈̼̩̱̟̯͎̦̼͇̖̣̤̘͇̘͕͇̼̹͉͓̫̲̰̪̲͖̩͚̰̹͕̐͌͊͑͋̎̾̀̑̊̉̀̈̿̿͑̏̔̐̌̆̏͛̑̓̈́̋̎̇̍̃̐̾̓̈̓̏̓̅͌͑͒̊̒̊͑̅́͐̅̎́͑̑̐̏͂́̂͂̄̀̆͘͘̚͘͢͢͜͢͜͜͟͟͞͝͝͡͡ͅͅͅͅͅ”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>0̧̡̢̢̡͇̗̭̻̼̮̪͔̫̻̩͕̥͕̮̱͍͉̮̱̬̝̯̟̜̳͉̼̣͙̪̟͚͕̲̭̝̲́̄̐̓͗̀̋͒̈͗͆́́͌̔́̓̅̄̿̂͒͋̀͑̍̏͂̈́̀͑̉̅̓̇̄͐̉̓̽̂̀̍͐̏̇̕͟͢͢͢͞ͅ1̧̡̨̢̨̛͉͚̭̫̜͕̥̜̻̫̰͙̜̬̤̬̥͙͕̺̬̹̞̹̹͖͚̖̥̰̜͍̣̭̞̫͍̘̱̣͓̼̒͆̿͆͊͛̾̑̌̽̍̄̓̓̍́̌̂̐̒͗̇̎͑̃́̃̂̊́̾̓͆̎̌̊̎͐̊̆̔̕̚͘͘̚͟͜͢͟͡͠͡͡͠͝͡ͅͅͅ0͔̺̘̄̍̈0̨̡̨̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̟̤͓͈͍̻̤̟̟̙͉̠͇͎̳̟̣͖͈͔̼̤̳̱̪̘̦̺̪͙̟͈̲̥̳̻͉̜̝̻͉͇͍̱̭̠̹͚͚̲̲͈̤̜͉̼̭̺̤̺͕̰͓̠̙̻̘̈́̊̓͐̒̐̍̓̇̂́̈͗̏̒́̏͂̔̏̎̉̽̃̆̀͐̾̑͒͌͆́̇́͑̽̇͆̋̓̄͛̏͗͛̽̐͂̄͆̂̐̈́́̽̏̍̅̀̿͐̿̾̎͐̀͘̚̚͘̚͢͢͢͜͜͟͜͞͠͞͡͝ͅ0̨̡̨̨̢̛̜̲̝̠͚͍̰͕̝̱̩̤̣̗̘̯̰̹̩͎̹̳̖̲͕̳̹̗͕̦͙͔̭̹̼̦̜̘̠̟͔̬͚̗̉̓̔̂̅̿̎̀̾̅̾̀̉̄̅̇̉̂͋̽͐̋̆̉͐̾̄̂̔͒̑̀̓̓͆̉̓̆͒͌͋̋̊̿̌̓̅̑̈́̕̕͢͜͢͜͞1̨̨̼̭̮͕̦̜̜̠̮̥̫̤̩͈͔̠̻̩̬̊͗̒̅̔̈̈̂͐́̍̈̔́̈́̅̂͆͂̿͂̌͜͜͟͟͟͡͝͡͞1̢̢̬̞̝̭̪̙̺̲̱͇͍̼̝̖̹͎͕̰̳̥̯͚̲͔͔̦̲̗̘̫͍̱̭̪̹̤͖̥͓̝̹̠̫͔̼̱̊͆́̋̆̍̊́̉̊͂̉́̾̓͌̀͛̄̉̄̔̋͒̅̈̄̽͆̂́̀̔̾̏̒͐̈́̊̈́̎̀͒̋͊̇͒̀̈̕̚̕͢͢͢͢͞͞͝ͅͅͅ0͎̟͈̮̰͕̜͇͚̑̍͌̓̆͒͋̕͘ ̢̧̨̨̢̛͎̥̼͙̬̙͈̬̠̙̲̱͖̣̻͔͕̻̥̲̖̦̙͕̮̮̜̭̗͉̤̮̙̫̥̼̗̖̦̟͔̰̬̖͔̩̺̫̱͖͎͍͚̯̖͈̤̱̖̲̜̺͕͔̹̭̘̫̤̥͓̬̥͎̟̙̜͉̪̤̳̦̙̍̿̑́́̐̍̌̓̉̽͆̈́̉́͒̓̉̃̀̐́́͛̏̈́̀̿̀̂̀͊̐̿̈̄͗̽̆̒̓́̆̈̄͗͋͒̃̀̋̀̀͛̑̊̔̿͑̀͐͑̾̎̆͋̓̓̑̃͛́͐͛̅͒̂̑̓͑́͛͘͘̕͟͜͟͜͢͠͞͠͝͞͡͡͠͞ͅͅ0̡̨̨̧̡̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̣͍͎̱̮̣̲̰̩̼͕̳͕̜͙͙̩̰̼̜̘̞̘̯͚̩̭̲̗̩͕̭̜̤͔̗̠̗̤͚̺̤͎̜̦̱̟͙̳͍̙̱͖͎͕̙̜͚͉̲̖̬̜̠͖̩̫͙͓̯̜̝̘͖͈̤͔͌͗̌̈͗̋͋̃̉͛͑̀͛̌̄͌̐̓̃̀̒͐͆͌̋̌̀̂̋̎̑͗̃̄͑̀̓̅͋͌͋̄́̎͛͗̾̑͋̃͒͆̍́͒͂̓̋̒̅͑̿̋͂̋͊̐̌̚̕̚̕͟͜͠͠͞͡͡͞͞͝͡͝͠͞ͅ1̧̧̡̡̡̨̧̢̡̛͖̣͖̹̫͍̬͚̞͈̜͔̮̬̙̹̹̫̼̲̲͍͍̺͎͚̼̺̥͖̩͚̱̦̹͎̪̦̖̝̯̤͍̠̪͈̪̮̞̫̬̘͖̫̰̻͖̯̯̟̖̻̥͇͓̤̮̩̬͔͚͐̈́̈̍̓̐̽̓̓̊́̎̈́͛̀͐͐̑́͗̔̒̋̂̅͑̊͗̇̿̇͂̏̀͛̿́̒̔̆͛̂̑̓̿̈́̈̈̀̓̈̓̀́̓̈́̀́̍̽͒͒͑͐̈̊͑͒̌̆͐̌̍̚̚͘͘͢͟͟͜͜͜͟͞͞͡͞͝͞͝͞͝͞͠͝͞ͅͅͅͅͅ1̧̡̢̡̪͇͉̰̥͖̯̙̝͔̘͓͇̰̥͚̮̜͔̭̖̺̜̦͉͍̰̪͙̮͔̲̟̳͎͒̽͐͒̈͂̇́̃́̇̀͒̓͌͑̓͑͒̎̋͐̽̑̀̒̀̃̎̍̐͋̇̇̾͒̓̎̑̚͢͟͞͡ͅ1̧̧̨̡̢̛͓̪̬̳̦̭̭̫̝̗̹̹͙͙̘͇͖̜͔̗͍͓̠̤͎͚͔̼͇̲͙̩̖̜̲̺͚̹̳̹̪͖͙͈͓͖̺͓̬̳͉̮͔̦̰͓̽̐̀̿̄̓̏̈́̈͛̑̈̄͌͋͋̏͒̀͊̃͗̾́͐̓̂̍̎͊̈̋́̔̽̓̔̋̋̒͗̉͌̐̽̿͂̀̊̐̚͘͘̚̕͘͟͟͟͜͟͡͡͝͞͡͡͠͞͡͝ͅ0̨̡̢̢̢̧̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛͈͇̳͉̖̱̯̯̫̘͙͇͍̻̬̙̖̞̝̭̹͉͎̦͙͇͇̜̪̠̹̘̜̹̦̙͙̣̺̦͉̹͖̰̖̹͓̺̭̻̠̖͓͖̥͍̘̥̖͖̞̟̣̖̯̱̩͉̩͚̜̤͚̯̖̿͑̐̑͊̂̉̋̊̍̀͆͛̾̈́͋͛̐͐͆̆̑̆͑́̏̎̌̍̒̂͗͗̇̿͛̒̀̿̈̀̋͐̌͑͐͊͑͛̽̑̑̆̆̉̂̎̄̈́̆̈́̈͌̈̍̊̽̈̽͛̋̈́͌́̉͋̑̚̚̕͘͜͢͜͜͜͟͢͡͝͡͞͞͠͡ͅͅ1̨̡̨̨̡̨̡̛̛̱͖̠̲̹͎͇̳̖̠̭̣̣͇̳̬̬̙̘̤̼͍̰̰̭͉̙̮̙͉͍̙͙̯̼͇̮̫̯̠̮̖̠̙͓̬̝͍̘̜͔͎̖̻͈̼͙̮̲̙̝̥͉͙͉͍̘̭͉̺͇̣̹̫̜̥̠̰̉̍̆͌̇̐̏̎̐͛̈́̄̆̿͒̇̔̅̆͊̄͑͌͊͐́͌̅̈͋̄̑̃̈͂̇̆̌̽͒͐́̃̿̐̒̈́̀̊̔̑͒͂͋̂̿̄͐̒̔̿̔̋̀̀̆̅̈́̒̄̐͛̚̚̚̕͘̚̕͘̕͜͟͜͝͠͠͡͡0̧̨͔̭̮̮͍̙͈͈̮̭͓̰̺̲̠̗͕̲̱̯̹̠̱̠̣̝̩̫̳͕͚͖̯̆̅́̒̾́̇͐͐͗̑̿̇̓̃̒͌͂͆̓̌̄̊͒̇̈̿̓̅́̀̓̄̚͘̕͢͢͝͠͞ͅͅ1̡̧̧̢̡̧̢̢̢̢̧̡̛͉̭͔̯̙̠̩̱̫̲̪̹̱̮͍̦̹̯̳̹̼̳̜̰̫͇̳̗̹̯̬̪̘̮̞̬͉͍̫͉̠̮͕̦̳̭̺͔̘͖̜̙͕̠͖̘̖͎̝͈̭̖̼͍̮̗̗̙̀̋͗̋͐̑̓̓͐͋́͆̑̐͑̀͐̓̃̌̇͑͆̂͛̋̈̔̏̀̌̐̈̃͗͐̽͆̐̀̎̂̆́̐̾̑̿̉̑̀͂̇̋̌́̊̅͛̅͊̆̊͋͆̐̀̀̉͆̐̌̒̾̓̽͂̄̂͒͆̊͗̊̿̕̚̕̕͢͜͟͜͜͟͟͜͝͠͝͞ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̨̡̛̦̺͔̱̜͙͚͍̜̳͇̗͔̩̖̙̝͖̖̱̪̻͕̪͕͉̹̙̼̜̤̳̮̹̼̣̫̬̬̹̘̆̄̋̓̀͌͛́̌͑͒͂̀͑͐̓̊̀̾͋̀̇̓̾̏̔̊͋͐̀̑̆̊̔̐͛̕̚̚͘̚͢͜͞͝͡0̡̨̧̨̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̘̤͈̮̰̥̬̘̞̤̦͚̯̘̳͕͓̙̪̳̝̙̰͇͇̺̼͎͉̠̺͖͕̖̜͔̝̟̤͑͋̾͛̆̔̍͋̍́͂̿̇̋͆̿̆̂̋̐̆̉͒̋̎̈͌̿́̓͆͌͌͆̅͋̀͂̿͊̚̚͟͜͟͠͠͡͠ͅͅ1̢̡̧͍̪̯̭͍̹̼̖̥͍̩̤̰̲̥̠͈̗̦̙̘͔̠͚̪̠̱͍̖̳̣͔̹͙̞͓͌͗̇͊́̅̏̈͊̎̀̐̔̇͑̈́̒̋̈́̐̊̇̌͊͒̎̌͋͒̈́́̕̕͘͘͢͟͝͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅ1̧̨̨̡̢̮̝͎̼̭̟̖̦͔̤̳̳̼̱̞̖̠̝̫̗̬͇̲̹̪̟͍̯̙͚̲͈͍̦͎͙͎͈̳̪̘̥̼̠̣̫͔̓̊̑̈̾̈͆̈́̄͐͋̐͐͋̍̽̄̄̌͒̽͂̽́͑̐͛̄̊͆́̈́͑̓̌̍͊̽̽̇̿̚͘̚̚̚̕̚͟͟͠͝͠͞͠͝0̡̨̡̧̧̨̧̨̢̢̢̛̛͈̠̙̱̘͉̘̠͖͇͚̪̥̱̞̝̳̺̠͓͉͇̥̲̲̖̳̭͍̟͖̗̺̮͈̣̯͔̘͉̱̲͉͔̘̟̜͔͈̯̲̣͙̭̹͇͙̺̟̭͉̙̦̰̹̹̥̻̺̟̗͎̝͙̬͎͗̔̾̔͌̑̏̎͛̇̃̃̀̿̏̒͒̀̃͆̿͊͌͌̄̌͐̎͗́͐̄̊̆̉̾̀͐̓̾̂̊̍̐͊̃̇͗̾̌̿̾͐͋͆̉̐̑͆́͊̅̇͆̓̀͛̉̊̄̈́̎͒́̅̓̽̉͘̕̚͘̚͜͟͢͡͝͡͝͡͠ͅ0̨̢̛̣̝̼̘̝̳̗̦̩̥̹̠̗͙̫̖̰͍͚̻̮͖̜̼͕̰̯̭͕̱͖̦̜͕̬̼̻̼͚̯̯̗͖̮͇̞̮̟̗̲̫̮̬̺͕̱̜̙̺͚̲͚̤̖̺͗̔̀̽̀̂̐͆̎̃̄̄̀̑̀̿́̅̅̽͋̓̑̋̎̈͐̾͊͒̊͆̎̆͛͌̈́̅̏̎̒̾̂̋́͛̂̂̾̾̽̈́́̒̐̔̓̃̿͂̀͑͗͊̀̕̚̚͘̚̕͢͜͢͢͜͜͟͢͢͢͠͝͝͠͞0̨̧̡̨̨̛͉̗̻̘͕̙̟̝̭̝̮͖̯̤̩̼̖͍̙̻͚̜͎̺͎̭̙̟̥̩͉̮̣͉̠͍̩̰̲̼͉̭͓͉̦͆̾̎͑́͗̑̐̋̏̑͗́͗̀̎̐͐̋̒̌̆̈̿͒̾͛̇̎̀͂̍̌̈̐̇͂̐͋̋̒͒̏͋̕̕͘͜͜͞͠͞͡1̡̨̢̧̛̜͔̬̝͙͈͇͇̝̤̯̜̫̻̤̘̤̱̤͓̗̠̮̮̲͛̂́̐̀̏̎̎͊͛͑͌̀̿̅̀̍̓͆̉͂̿̕̕̕͘͘͢͜͠͡͞͡͡ͅͅ1̡̢͖̳̣͎̺̫̻͈̱̰͇͔̲̣̰͔̫̆̿͒̌́͂̐̓̈́̀̀͊̇̾̈̔͂͌͢͟͠͡͞ ̨̨̡̨̛͍͙̳̖̺͓͕͉͖̻̺̮̗̬̞̗͖͈͇̲̜̫̯͇͚̺̫̗̣͖̲̗͍̠͎̣̖͚̳̥̲̳͇̒̇̒̈́͐̓̑̀̂̀̔̈́́̂͆̔̇̎͋̔̃̀̐͒̋̎͑̓̃̂̋͗͂̇̆͑̇̍̒̓̎͋͊̎̾͑̕̚͘͟͟͜͟͟͝͞0̢̨̢̡̡̨̡̛̙͕͖͎̮̻̩̗̹͔̣̝̜̱͔̰͙̣͖͍̯͎̗̟̺̪͙̞͔̮̯͙͙̤͍̻͉͚̈͌̆̒͊́̈̔̒̓̀̓̾͋̾̋̌̐̅̈̎̌̈́̓̏͊͂̐̄̒͌̈́̓̏͌̀́̀̍̉͋̕̕̚͜͟͜͞͡͝1̨̡̡̨̢̢̱̼̻̗̲̩̘̺̣̦̰̼̳̮͚̹̹̟̲̗̮̱̼̫̤͇̳̟͚̘̘̲̐́̋͛̉̓͋̾̊̾̑̓̆͗̈́̀̉̾̀̿̽̒̓̅́͂̀̇̊̈́͛̀̈̒͘̚̚͟͜͟͞͡͡1̬̺̮̮͚͚̟̘̪͕͕̠̇͂̔͒͌̓̆̈́͗̆́̕͟͟͡͝͠ͅ0̧̛̲̳̼͚̼̙̯̲̤͈̰͖̻͙̣̖̬͇͎̳̘̑̐̽͑̉̀͒̈̇̎̈́̓̽̆̔̄̏͒̓̀͘̚͜͞ͅ1̢̢̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̺͍̖̻͉͎͚̣̙̖̼̪̼̫͕̟̤̯̬͎̝̖̮͔͚̦͖͍̻̗̟̰͖̘̪͖̭̭̞̳̼͙̩͍̝̤͖̥́͋̽̅̐͌̋̌͛̎͑̉̿͒̋̏̈̒̒̏̃͊̅̒͆̊͛̓̂̍̂̃̉̇̉̔̒̃́̇͑̅̆̋̾͋̓̃̀̕̚̕̚̕͜͟͢͜͟͜͟͢͝͠͠͡͞0̢̢̛̦̣̘͖̳͎͙̲̞̯̫̠͉͍̝̺̝̹̫̮͚̝̳̯̻̗̯̰̰͚̩͔̺͓͇̥̻̙̎̓͂̅́͛̓̾͛̉̂̓̍͒̄̐͌́̇̃̓̍̈́͛̇̆͐̄̿̐̈͐̒̓̀̈́̚̚͢͢͢͠͞͡͝1͍͈͊͞1̧̧̡̨̢̨̛̛̬̼̠͙͉̦̹̬̩̝̥͍͔͇̯̩̳̥̫̖̘̱͔̱̬͓̭͕̤͚̣̖̫̪͍̤̝̙͇̼̞̜̺̥̩̙̗̮̺̝̮̺̯̰͖͉̫͈̞̱̙͇̣̲͖̞͚̲̖̘̮̃́̀̃́̾͒̉̎͐̈̂͒̇̌̏̈̈́͊͑́̎́͗̓̓̑̋̿̑͐́̐̀͂̋͂̉̀͛̏̍̀̔͗̌͌̌͛̓̓̓͊͌̽̌̎̃͆̀͛̍̀̉̽̾͐̓̚̚͘͘͘̕͢͟͜͟͢͜͢͜͟͡͝͠͠͡͝͡͝͝͞͝ͅ ̡̡̨̧̨̟̳͓͖̬̝̟̹̜̻̙͈̻̫̯̳͓͈̦͙̟͈̥̥̬̠͎̹͈̞͕͇͉̭̆̎͂̇̐̓͒͛͋̃̿̌̃͗̅̌̇̽̂̓̎͋̀̃͆͒͒́́̀̋̅͆̐́͑́̕̚͟͢͟͝͞͝͝ͅ0̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̧̛̮̰̭̟̹͇̲̳̟͓̣̦͚̳͈̞͙͉̞̯͍͚̲̮͚͔̹̘̭̘̳̫̣̘̞̯̙͕͍̥̪͈̤̤̝̩̝͎̼̬͕̪́͂̈́́̈̑̑̑̒̋͌͐̿͐͐̎̿̇̄̿͆̿̃̑͊̓̇̊̍̄̊̔̐̃͛͑͛̈͑̅̊̽́̀̌̀̍͗̀̈́̈́̚̚͟͟͠͞͡͠͝͡͠͠0̧̢̡̧̨̨̧̛̳̱̯͇̥͉̠͙̥̺͉̝̞͍̼̠̬̘̩̗̘̫̭̮̞̗̠̤̖̹̰͓̲̖͉̜̹͉̭͉̠͉̖̅̏̄̋͋̂̎̎̾̆̄̽̐͐͂̿̑̋͊̔̈̑̋̽͋̅́̾̽̀̓̍̇́͐͛͊͌̀̀̑͗͗̍̑̈́̒͟͢͡͠͞͡͝ͅ1̢̢̧̧̨̢̛̛̛͓̮͖̬̭̳̦̦̪͖̬͇͔̬̹̞̪̜͖̘̭͙̘̯̹͕̩̼̜̪͎̟͔̩̩̪̜̤̭̬̭̤̤̩̖̝̲̭̟̹̠̙͎̙̪̜͙͉̙͕̳̥̮͈̗̦͍̳̯̬͈̝͓͍̠̮̆̊̀̃̀͑̋̾̍͑́̀̅͐̀̅̍͑̓̌̃̐͋͊͑͒̓̀͒̀͒̄̓̄̓̅̄̑͗̉̅͐͆̀̓̾̈́͂̈̀̂̏̿́͒̃̅̓͋̐͂̈̿̇̋͋̋̀͂͛̑̽̍͘͘̚͘̕͟͢͜͜͝͞͠͠͞͞ͅ0̡̨̧̢̨̡̢̡̢̧̛̤͔̙̮̦̤͚̠̻͕̱̦̭̤͖̝̗̳̹͚̗̮̜̖̜͉̙̻̠̝͓͔̺̳̠̠͈̥͍̣̣̲̫͈̩̤͉̻̥̫̭͔̘͍̭̜͍̩̖̼̮̼̪̓̑̆͒̉̆̊͋̀́̃͗͋̍̽͗̃̐́̅̇̓͆̈͌͂͆̂̓͌͑̓̃͋̀̌̃́͑͊̈̅͑̐͂̑̒́͆̎͑̋̇̄͂͌̿̃͐̈́̔̋̈̌͛̿͘̕̚̚̕̕̚̚͟͜͢͟͟͜͟͡͠͞͡͡͝͝͠ͅͅͅ0̧̨̡̢̧̢̡̛̜̠͔͍̹͇͇̞̹̯̹̙͎̫͎̥̼̲̗̮̹̼͎͓̩̜̝̜̺̰̖̱͇͖͈̝̺͖̺͇̘͍̙̪̍̈̈́̈͒͑͆̈́̃͒͛̓͂́̀́̊͑̓̆͋̉̾̂̔̓͗͐̇̂͒́͋̈̔͊͋̓́̈́͊͆̐́͊̈́͘̚̚̕̚̚͜͢͢͠͡ͅ0̨̡̢̧̗̹͓̺̰̰̭͈͎̠̖̬̹͓͕̹̹̘̩̱͈͕͈̗͔̙͍̳̜͎̹̜̞̣͈͊̈͐̓̒̿̂́̋̾͊̑͋͌̈́̍͋̋̄̽͗̾͋͊́̂͑̐̓̓͊̉͛̈́̏͘̚͜͢͟͠͡͝͞͞͞ͅ0̡̢̨̡̙̭̗̫̦͕͖̪̮̩̗̥̗̻͍̗̝̳̙͍̳̦̺͇̜̬̩̪͖͇͉̌̊̎͌̾́̊̀͊̈́́̊̓͊̍̎̑͂͊̐́͐͒͊̄́̉͗̓̅̌̑̋̆͆̐̑̌͘̚͘͜͜͢͜͟͠ͅͅ0̡̧̡̧̨̢̢̛̛̬̻̫͚͓͚̞͓̟̞͈̬̰͈̠̭̣͙͚̜͍͖̜̣̳͙̼̭̤͎̦̲̼̥͇̩̼̦̺͙̞͈͍͔͖̠̫͖̲̘̼̤̺̟̠̼͎̫̟͎͔̳̖̥̗̼̹̝̹̞̣̻̖̞͖̟̰͇̰̩̺̌̿̆̈́͊̊̋̍̀̏͑̑͐̅̉̀̀͋̽̈͂̿̋͂͆̑̽͊͗̽̃̊̀͆̎͑̒̍̅͆̏͗̽̈͊̏̏͒͐͋͐͋͆́̈́͑̔̒̄̃̋̔͋̈͗͗̊̎̅̂́̉́͂̃̇́̽̚͘̕̚͘̚̕͢͟͟͜͢͟͠͡͞͞͠͡͠͡͡ͅͅ ̨͇̘͍̳͎̥̰̺̘̫̻̠̤̝̪̖̪͓̝̑́̐̇̑͒̇̉̉͊͆̇͌͊̏̅͑̿̄͆̊̑͜͜͜͡͝͡ͅͅ0̨̧̢̢̨̢̧̢̡̛̰͖̩̖̜̬̱̻̪̭̼̫̭̝̺͔̭̱̦̦̫̜̟̬̱̣͇͍̘̞̟̭͓̰͍̼̫͖̦̬͓͚͍̫̼̺̜͓̻̭̬̻̜̺̝̪̗̜͚̲̳͓͈͍͚̘̲̺̬̄́̿̓͗͂̅̀͆̃͗͌́́̓͂̎̆̀̌͌̉̾͋̋̈̽́̒͐͌̂͆͐̈́̒̽̄͗́͌̆͒̿̊̌̔̓̉̎́͌̈̊̎̑̄̏̌̆͛̄̐̀͊̓̀̆̎̄͐̎̃̽̌̚̚̚͘͢͜͢͢͠͝͝͡͞ͅͅͅ1̛̣̗̯̪͕̳̙̤̤̫͕̲̻͚̀̆̿̊̓͊̀̿̔̀̓́͞0̡̧̢̢̨̧̡̠͉̣̖̫͎̣̬̫̤̬͉̼̖͙͍̭̻̖̥̺̫͚̹̩̗͉̫̱̺̖̪̰͚̩̤̣̱̹̬̜̺̰̭͈̤̼̠̥͇̝̬̹̖̣̬̥͔̘̩̯͚̞̽̈́͐͋̏̍͋͑̌̋͊́̍̾͑̏͐́̇̀̽̂́̉́̾̊͋̃͒̂̇̀̓̓͂͊͆́̉͛͋̈̓̉̀̈͐̂̈̉̿͋͌̒́̍͐̍̈̑͋͊͂͂̑̕͘̕̚͘͟͜͟͢͜͢͡͞͠͠͡͝͝ͅͅ1̢̢̢̗̩͓̩̘͍̫͙̻͍̱̹̣̠̺̜̱̘͎̻̜̬̝̳͈̭̀̽͗͋̍͐́̌͋͒̿̾̂̃̓̑́̂͋̇̊̅̅̋̚̕͠͞͞0̧̧̢̢̧̛̛̠̱̮͖̮̝͕̞̞̹̥̜̮̳̝̻̰̩̤̞̭̥̞̲̪̝͇̜͔̹̫̳͖̝͈̗̯̝͔̤̲̪̬̻͌̊͐̓̿̂̌̀͒͐̈́̌̿͛̐͂̒͂̐̑̓͋̓̾̃͛͆̽̾͛͛̈́̆̓̎͌͒͂̽͛̾͊̄͘̕̕̕̚̕͟͢͟͟͡͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅ1̹̱͓̱̺̫̱̖̙̏͌̌͐͒̀̑̔͂̍̕͜ͅ1̨̡̜̻̮̭̩̹͍̣̤̰̺̠̙̳̦̭͎̩͓͔̲͈͎̞̳̯̼̟̼̻͉̈͋̈́̍̓͌̂͌̎̐̿̐̇́̄͑̄̊͋́̈́̑̐́͋͘̕̚̕̚̚͟͜͞͠͡͞0̡̡̡̢̢̧̧̡̡̛͇̘̻̞̪͈̩̙̫̞͇͍̙͙̲͙̪̳̰̫̗̤̭̦̼̗̲̦̙̻̗͉̙̰͕̻̥̙̭̬̣͉̮͈̜̟̲͇̦̩̮̹̱̰͔̲̻̰͖̪̲̯͈̘̳͈̙̞͚̣̤̺͚̫̮̄̆̄̿̒͛͋̍̽̆̂̀̔̀͌́̓̏͛͊̋͒̽͐͌̊͋̆̃̇̀̇̆̐̽̈́̃͆̈͐͆̄̓̿̉̌̀͂̋̓̔́̓̏͒͋̉̾͆̿͑͑̐́̈͒̒͒̄̃̋̏̈́̓̃̏̒̀̾̓̔̆̓̕͘̚͜͢͜͢͞͞͠͠͡ͅͅͅͅ ̧̧̧̢̨̧̡̛͔̝̪͔̳͖̖̼̼̼͕̭͙͙̝͓̠̻̹̠͈͚͍̟͇͕̺̳̜̦̟̭͍̯͈͓͉̜̼͙͉͇̖̺̩̺̭̹̱̝̝̱̝̦̥͇̰͚̘̪̞͕̫̙̬̺̦͖̳̯͇̘̟̪̘͔̗̫̗͉͈̰̤̖̒͆̍̄̅̐̑̉́̊́̋̃͊́̒̈́̀̄̄̏̏̃̉̑̆̏̽͛̍̂́̈̓̾̈̀̀̇̌̽̾̄̇̀̓͛̍̿̍̽̂̾͆̈́͑́̏̋͗̑͊͛̽̇̀͗́̏̍̋͋͌́̈́́͆̉̌̈̾͘̕̕̕̚͘͟͢͟͝͠͞͠͡͝͝ͅͅ0̛̩̻͖̻̲͖̠̣͕̳̳̺̞̲͙̩̰̪͈̪͍̩̪̠̘̔̓̂̆͌́̓̎̓̂̇̐͊̑̊͗̽̏̉͑̐̄̒͋̿̈̄͟͢͜͠ͅ1̨̢̡̨̧̧̨̢̡̢̡̯̺̰̦͈̥͈͓̯͙̪͙̣͓̗͎͚̞͖͉̖̩̼̥͎̟͇͖̭̖̱̫̞̼̘̺̬̮̺̩̖̩̤̲̹̟̙̜̟̀̉̾̽͗͋͒͊̓̅̇̉̔̾́̅̔̏́̓̊͒̀́̓͂̽̑̆͗̓͑̇͌̓̐̌̒̃̊̑͌̌͗̾̉̿͂̋͐̍̕̕̕̕͘̕̕͢͜͟͝͠͝͡͝͠ͅ1̡͕̤̫̮̈͐̑̀̈́0̢̧̢̧̢̧̨̧͈̳̜̲̞̰͍͎̖͍͍̯͚͈̯̫̜̲͖̟͖͎̮͕̗̻̲̌͆̈́̽̽̅̔͋̈́̂̊̓͑̋̃̃̐̐͋̐̀̅̎̅̉͒̓́̇̋̏̓̊͜͟͝͠͠͠0̡̡̨̨̧̡̢̡̛̤͔̦̙͙̺̣͉̰͙̫̯̪̩̙̦̙̘͇̟̬̞̜̟̲̹̬̜̯̝͙̲̮͍̪̰̞̪̼̮̖̲͇̬̲̱̩̝͉̖͈̹̭̎́̀͊̇̈́̿̆̏̒͌͊̌͑͗̌́̑͒̉̄̃̅̋͋̀̋͛̇͆͋͐̈̒͊̀͒̂͛̃͌̈́̆̏̓́̍͐̈́̃̊͊̋̈́̚̕͘͘͜͢͟͡͡͝͞͞͠͞ͅͅ0̛̪͔͍̩̯̩̪̯̱̮̱̤͖̤̦̞̤̯̯̘̪͙̝́̑͒̎͋͋̓͐̿̉̆͑̓́͒̀̑̄͠͡͠͠͞ͅ0̯̗̺̭͍͙̺̜̽̐͗͂͑́̿̆͞ͅ1̨̨̻͙͕͇͍͙͇͍̪͔̰̳͕͚̘͙̘̪͓̟̳̦̘̄͋̄̌̇̅̾̾̐̿̉̾̆͐̔̿̓̅͗͛̏͂͌͘̚͢͞͠ͅ ̡̨̳̼̲̟̙͈̩͙̳͈̲̣̪͖̩̯̺̝͇̞͍̘̱̣̥̙̰̥͓̤̠̖̣͎̬̝̓̃̇͑̂́͑͑͐͛̅̓̇͗̑̆̊̓̒̎̽̏̈̒͋̌͌̍͐̐͒̃͛͘̕͘͘͢͟͢͞͝͝͝0̨̢̡̢̢̧̛̛͚̥̟̞̯̤̱͚͈̯͓͕̖̗̝͙̟͇̬̫͉͖̹͔̯̲̭̻͚̜͔̦̭̟͖̯̬͓̣̙̲̤̭͕̣͇̰̮̝͇̺̗͎̹̹̳͍̫̣̲͓̖̻͓͍̰̱̥̫̣͔̝̰͕̝̤̼̻̳̺̏̂̇̀̓̇̊̈͋̏̐̐̈́̅͋͂̎̋͒̅̍͊͐̍̓͗̋͂̀̿͋̀̈́̊̌̍̋̔̀̿̓̇̊̃̽̿̓͗̉̎̉̇̋͗͗̊̉̿̀͛̿̃̈́̿̾͐̈̄̈́̀̌́͛͗̃̋̀̍̅̎͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͟͜͞͡͠͡͞͡͡͝͝ͅ1̡̨̢̡̖̗͕̮͕͚͕͚̬̩̠͎̟̤͕̗̫͚͙̘͍̼̯̪͍͕͉͇͍̠̮͙̙̗̻͙̜͍͙̖̱̬̀̀̆̆͒̃̓̓͛͗͐̄̒͛̄͑̂͌̌͗̿̄́̽̍͐̾̋͛̍͂̇͆̽̄͋̎́̐̓͐̕͘̕͘̕͟͢͜͠͠͠͞ͅ1̪̹͖̪̰͍̥͖̓̆͒͋͐̇̾͝0̢̧̨̧̨̡̧̢̛̛̼͇͙̱͍͕̦̖̣̱̜͓͈̝̥̥̜͓̼̟̤̬̲̟͚͓̦͇͉͎̤̮͍̱͉̺̥̫͖̩͉͈̳̯̱̺͉̹̠̞̥̭͚̯̣̝̲͖̝̼̦͙̮̳̺̯͓͓͈̹̼͈̬͙͒̈́̇̾̏͒̾͋͂̀̇͆͊̊̊̿̈̿̒́̍̔͆͗̊͆̈͐̏̔͋͗̔̅̿͑̏͗͗̒͋͊̇͆̾͂̀͌̊̎͆͆̆͒̋̔͗̐̏̏͊̀͊͂͋̋̇̈́͛̚͘͘̕̕̚̕͢͢͢͠͠͡͞͞͠͡͡͝ͅͅ1̡̢̧̧̡̢̛̛̛̩̰̗̣͖͇͓̞͓̳̬͍̗͕̼͈͖̲̞̼̪̟͔̜̬̻̦̦̘̲̜͖͓̲̻͉̦̟̫̭͎̜̜͉̗̯̘̪̻͍̘̞̣̜̣̘̬̠̩͚͑̂̌̀̓̄̀͐̑̑̂̉̿̆̌̀̓͂͑̂̒̈́͑̐̽̉̃̓̓̈́̈́̎̈́̾̔͊̏͆̃́̋̉̈̔́̒͊̽͗̓̐̀̒͑̾̑͑̊͛͘͘̕̚̕͟͟͟͟͜͡͝͞͝͠ͅ1̡̢̨̢̝̗̫̰̟͙͉̠͎̪̪̫͎̦̦̹̙̫̱͇͎̳͈̣̻̤͚̱̠̝̬̱͚͈͕͇͕̖̹͚̜̩͔͖͖͖̻͎͙̠̭̯͎̗̦̫͙̘̗̗̟̖͍͙̤͎͌̑̀̌̓́̎̌̊͋́́͑͛̋͒̽͌̀̓̈́̈́̽̓̋̔̈̎̈͆̑̓̀̔̈̀͗̋̀̔͒̎̀͐̈͂͆̃̃͑̂͊́̆͆́́̔͛̌̔̽̈̀̃̕̚͘̚͟͠͞͡͠ͅͅ1̬̮̪̮̬̘̖̍̏̎͂̑̀̍̂͢0̨̡̧̢̧̨͚̖̬̺͔̭̪͇̹̜̯̝̦͙͍͔̤̯̩̯̟͙̠͎̞̘̙͇̣͚̞̮̟̲͚̟̰̟̳͚̦̰͇̜͎̱͎̬̣̬͕̟͈̪͎͔̮̣̭̲̞̖̘͂̄̔̃͗̈́͂̔͊͒̑̀̒̍̊̒̀̃̀̓̏͋̌̀͗̍̅͆͒̃̊̽̔̒͊̉́͋̒̒̇̎́́̒͋͒̅̉̇̏̄͆̀̋͐͐̂́̾͐͘͘͟͢͟͜͝͡͡͠͝͡͞͝͞͝ ̧̡̨̢̧̛̛͚̥͉̘̳̭̭͎̖̰̫͔̟̞͉̠̣̝̪̻͕͙̩̰̥͎̟̪̩͚̖͉̟̻̩͎̗̠̘̫͙̞̬͎̳̻͓̻͖̩͙̘͖̯̤̲̬̭͎͔̯̙͇͎̩̺̜̜̱̙̙̲͎̼̦̯͒̒͐͑͆̋̄͆̐͆̽̐̓̏͗̂̈͂̒̎͂̓͒̌̄̒̽̄̓̀̅͛̓͐̒̏͆́̿̎̽̒̐͒̋̎̇̆͛̍͊̑̄̔͛̓̃̎́̒̏̎̃̍̓̂͑͌̀̾̏̚̚̚̕͘͘͘͟͜͢͝͝͝͡͝͞͞ͅͅͅ0̨̛͇̰͚̹̖̩͔̖͚̝̣͈̠̭̗͓̟͚̖̪͕̟̱͇̭̮͖͚̠͉̩̥̥͙̐́̓͊̈͛͐͋̍͑͗̅͐̊̓̍͋̂̓̽̅̊̔̒̍̐̒̓̆̇͋̍̄̀̈́̚̕͘͜͜͜͢͢͝͡ͅ1̨̧̧̢̨̡̡̨̧̛̪͍̺̫͔̼̦͖̙̝͓̜̙͖͉̭͎͇̲̰͓̖͍̟̺͎͖̞̬̗̖̥͖͖̪̙͎̭̩̭̣͙̲̰̹̟̮̜͇͍̤̞̳̮͈͚̯̖͔̙̦̝̭̼̺̺̠͎͎̫̦̗̞̠̙̫̜̬͋̓̒̑͗͌̊̈̇̒̆́͐̎̍̓̈́͑̓̒̄͐̂̎͊͑̋́̾̈̉͗͂̃͆̉̅̃̋̽̂̒̾̅͌̀́̒̌̎̿̏̄̄̑̉̅̑̀̈́̍̐̔̎͋̒̃̔̆̒̆͗̾̔̿̒̍̾̉̕͘̚̕͢͜͢͜͜͢͜͝͞͞͞͡͝͝͞͝͞͡͞ͅͅ1̢̡̭͎̳͖͆̀̽̎̅̿̾̌͢͟0̢̡̨̡̧̢̧̨̛͖̻͖̥͎̣̰̺̫̠̪̥̗͓̲͎̺͇̭͓̪̤͈̠͔̲̖̦͇͈̖͓͍̤̜̤̗͔͈̮͙̺̙̫͇̯̣̫̞̯̪̰͂̎́̏̓̀͆͛͋͒̃̔͛͂́͋͋̒̽̌̇̿̍͛͆́́̆̔̌̑̓̓̒̈̈̽͑̌̒̇́̑̏͂̌̄͗̾̽͑̈́͑̽̉̃̅́̎̂̕͢͜͟͢͢͝͝͠͞ͅ1̧̨̧̺̹̫̺̗̫̖͙̲͎̣̥̰̰͓̜͕͕̥̯̉͐́̓͑̐͊́̈͑̾͆͗̋̒͗̊̀̔͊͒̌̚͜͟͢͝͝͠1̨̧̡̧̢̛̬̞̜̺̪͎̣̤̱̜̰̹̻͉̞̹̥̘̻̺͖͔͍͚̘͕͔̯̖̻̝̟̟͍͎̤̦̣̼̫̦͍̝͙̗͓͖̠̬̬͎͉̘̹͍̣͈̪͕̖̱̖̖̳̰̘̝̗̳͓͈̼̗̳̼̻̩̍̃͂́̒̋͗̐̈͑̉̈̓͐̿̀̒̑͂́̃́̀̎͑̂͂̓͆̂̓̔̄̋͗̓̎̓̎͆̽̃́́̑̅̉̍͛͊̈́̒̊̓̃̄͂̌̐͆̀͋́̆̿͋͛̅̏̌̿̃̍̀͑͒͆͘̕̚͘͘͢͜͢͞͡͡͞ͅͅ1̥̠͚̺̘̫͕̲̜̮̞̥͖̲̘͂̌̀͋͛́̔͂͂̍͋̈́́́̅̋̇̕͜͜͜͟͝͞ͅ0̨͎͇̬͎̠̼̱͚͚͍̱̦̂̄̔̽̅͌̌̎̂͂͋͗̒̏͟ ̢̢̡̡̧̧̡̧̛̛͍̜͔͕̗̖̺͉̖͉͇̣͓͖͙̫̹̼͉͍̗̩͚̭̖͉̠̻̬̳̞̹͍̫̮̥͖̬̦̤̜̙̠̯̱̫̭͎̳̖͓̩͎͔̲̺͍̣̥͇̩̞̮͍̪̱̝̫͇͚́̇́̀̂̈́̒͌̽̇͗͆͆͋̌̈́̅́̆̉͐̃̃̋̂̀̌̅̉̿̂͌̒͐͌̈́͂͐́̂̅̌́̃͌̀̒̇̉́͐͌̅̔́̏̒̂̀̐̽̓̓̀͊̈́̿͌̉͑̾͛̌͊͘̚͘̚͟͟͟͢͟͠͠͞͡͡ͅͅ0̡̨̨̧̨̨̧̛̛̼̗̪̲̪͙̰͙̼͇͕̻̱̘͚̗̱̘̭͓̭̱̣̮͔̤͓͎͓̱̫̱͎͈͇̥̣͓̝̬͈̘̫͓͎͔͎̻͕̟̥̤̙̞̟̞͍͎̻͔̗̗̖̰̰͈̘̭͓͔͎̝͙͚̣̣̯̹͈̳͇̹͗̿̀̔̀̓́̆̃͌̌͌̋͛͊͋̾̂͑̇̄̈́̇̓́̇̔̾̍̾͑̀̈͗̀̃͂͗̀̆̊͆̓̀̅͂͐̈̎̿̀͌̄̌̈́̑̇͐̿͑̓͐̐͊͊̍̆́̊̉͑͌̾͗̇̓͒͊̓̂͌̇͂͋̚̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͢͢͢͜͜͟͠͠͝͠͠1̧̢̛̞̫̥̳̖̜̲͚̭̦̰̘̘̭̱̪̘͎̩̰̩̰͇̙̭̳̮͍̭͈̠͙͓̤͚̱̲̮͇̣͖̻̦̗̪͚͕̼͙̖̰͓̭̬̞͚̩̦͈͙͖̥̝̺̠̤̼̠̼̺̯̄̂̆͊̐̿̅̎̇͆͒́̈̓͂̈́̍̏͊̍̂̃̾̈́̍́͋͌̑̎̽͊̔̄̂̃́͆̈̔͑̂̆͗̔̇̽͋̍̈́̓̋͒͋̽̀͑̑̎͋͑͒͌͋̋͋̕̚͘̚͘͜͢͡͡͝͡ͅ1̢̨̧̢̢̧̨̨̢̡̯̪̫͙̖͎̟̖̦̝̗̳̙̦̻͔͎̦̼̞̠̥̻͈͕̖̻̹̟̞̜̼͕̣͈̜̪͓̻̞̫̝̠̦̳̭̲̲͕̬͖̩̻͚͍̩̺̻̰̝͖̖̼͕͓̤̮̣̤̝̤̤̱̦̫̝̞̣̓̄̇̀͂̊̒̊͆̒̍̐̀͛̀́̑͑̃̌̈͐̔̍̔̊̑̿͋̔̋̿̒͑́̽͗̈́̃͛̆̈́̿͐̍̉̅͌͂͑̾̎͆̓͒̈́̎̿͆̅̇̃́̓͒̈́̂͛́̂̆̓̋̎̉̌̎̑̄̕͘̚̕̚̕̚͜͟͢͟͟͞͠͠͞͞͠͞͞ͅ1̭̖̮͙̻̑̽͋͐̓̕͢1̢̌̓͢0̠̺̬̠̩̝̤̗̮̝̣͕̃̓̍̓̃̀̌͗̈́͌́̌̑͜0̢̛̜̲̮̦̱̠̮̮̙̣͈̲̘̱̭̰̭̂̈́̊̒̎͌̋̋̽̒͌̌͆̇͑́̀̈́̽͂̚͜͢͜ͅ1̢̧̛̣͎̮̰͖̘̬͉̫̗̈́̾̆̅̐̓̌͒̏̚͘͜͟͢͞͞͞͡ͅ ̡̢̨̨̡̛̯̻͇̭̲̩̩̙̳̺̼̠͔̞̳͇̝̜̙̣̞͇͎̲͎͎͕͎͖͉͚̜̺̥̹͎̳̮͔̠̜̝̦̱̹̪̣̣̘̜̮̮̀̈̓̃̉̿̉̆̿̾̌́̀͊̒́̔͂̋̒̃͒͊̈́̉́͒̂̈̂̍͒͒͛̎́̄̂̐̽́͂̊̾̎̂̐̐͐̚̚̕̕̚̕͢͟͜͟͠͡͞͠͝0̛͎̩̫̝̩̗̗͚̳̅̊̂̃͒̚͝͡0̧̰̰͔̙̲̖̝͖̩̬̥͖̺̞̼̬̬̯̝̣͙̫͒͊̓͋̏̌͒̿̍̒̐̏͂͌̏̎̅̿̚͜͝͠͠͞͝1̨̡̛̖͓̗̗̜̣̝͈̬̖͉̣̭̩̪̠̳̠͕͎̺̬͙̪͍̣̤̜̤̗̦̘͉͈͖̣̗̺͕̼̟̄͑̇͐̒͆̃̄͗̿͐̒̐̄͗̅̿͋́̐̍͌̎̇̇͒͌̑́́́̽̍̏̐̋͊̒̚̚̕͢͜͠͠͞͞ͅ0̢̨̡̡̡̛̺͙͈̰͓̣͙̲̼͕̪͇̼͓̰̻̳̥͓̞͚̫͓͉̥̘̩̭̆͊̌͆̄̿̈͌̎͗͊̓̾̋͂͌͑́͋̀͆͗̈̂̎̄̒͐͐͋̒̎͘̚̕̕͟͢͜͢0̨̡̨̢̢̧̢̨̗̲̠̖̜͎̙͓̘̘͈͎̟̮͙̝̪̩͎͙̥͓̪̝̖̫̥̘͖̜̞̮̹̙̹̙͓̝̗͉͖̘͈̗̜͎̮͇̞͉̫̪̮͚̙̠͙͙̠̪͍͈͖͍̳̥̜̻̘̀̂̉̿̊̈́̑̃̋́͊͊̀̋̽͌̒̎̉̾̉̎̊͒̀̇̇̇̒͑̃͒͛͊̂̀͋̈́̓͛̋̌̐͌͋̀͆̈̾͗̔̄́̉̇̎̃̈̔̆̽̏̒̆̽͊̓͒͘͘͘̚̕̚̕͘͢͜͢͢͜͠͠͞͡͠͝0̢̨̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̙̙͓͎̞̳̠͈̤̼̣̹͚͕̣̠̮͇̻̣͈̤̳̮͇͔̭̜̜̤͖̻̱̹̰̗͎̫̻̼̼̼͇͖̳͈̫͓̥͔̤̜͖̦̬̪̯̯̺̯̭̱̘͙̭̗͎͚̲͕̘̮͉̤̠̞̼̜̘̣͈͉̳̫͒̀̍̓̍̇͒͆̅̂̓̾̅̉̿̂́͐̓͐̉͊̏̆̇͐̑̍̇́̃̾͑͑̄͌́̓̊̿̑́̀͐̅̌̀̓͋͆̇̏̽̄̀̑͛͗̐̽̇̌̾̊̏̀̃̈̾̔͑̕̕͘̚̚̕͘͘͢͜͜͢͟͡͞͞͝͡͡͞͠͝͝͡͡͠ͅͅ0̨̢̧̡̛̹͎͙̩̟̘̰͎̜̯̟̜̬͕͍͇̠̪̻͕͔̼̪̝͈̥̬̩̤̪̝͚͙͕̯̃͗̈́̾͌͋̐͒͑̈́̇̎͑̅̈̋͌̐̊͊͛̄̇̏̈́͌͑͐̏̓̓̈́̋͛̐̾̚̚͟͢͟͞͡͡0̡̨̨̡͉̭̲͖̠͈͖̖̯̺͕̹̥̞̟͔̫̞̦̜̲͈͖͊́̽͊̏͌̀̈́́͋͆̓̅́̒̐͊͋̒̀͌̆̾͑̌̕̚ ̢̡̢͚̘̥̙̬͓̰͎̭͇͍̗̰͕͔͓̗̬̻̼̲̙͉̙̬͈͔̯̞̣͓̜͖̲̀̎̊̐̃͑̊̎̏̌͒̆́͋̀́̇̀̌̿̊͑̄͂̍͊̇̂̊̈́̐̚͘̚̚͜͡͞͝0̨̨̛̹̜͕̤̫͖̺̻̞̣͕̫̬̹͙͙̪̮͉̖̙͈̥͈̺͕͚̰̳̣̺̩͈͍͎̙̤̬̗̙̝͔̹̱͔̩͂͆̄̔͂̀̈̆͐̈͂̏͊͗́͗͑̋͆́́̏̇̐̋̾͌͛̃̅̓̈̽́́̔̆̿̋͑̾̌̾̇̐̋͂͘̚͢͟͟͟͢͟͢͠͞͞͡͡1̡̧̨̡̡̡̨̛͍̺̘̼̲͕̦̩̠̰̮͍͕̩̗̝̹͕̼̞͈̪͈͉̫͉̣̫͙̮̼̰̺̤͔͈̖̯̯̜͉̭͓͎͙͎̯͈̠̱̮̺͔̩̺̱̹̱̫̗̼͖͂̓̒́͗̈̋̉̒̽̾̀͌̀̑̉̉̄̑͒͆̀̓̏͗̎̀̾̀̽͑̀̓̾̑̐͋͋͛̀̎͒̀́͋͛͌̈̎̓̓́̾̌̍̋̈͗̑̋̒͘̚͘̕̚̕͜͢͢͜͜͡͡͡͠͞͝1̨̡̨̧̨̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̣̣̭̲̫̦̲̻͖̯̗̬̹͓͖̙̪̣̤̱̳͈̪̣̣͕̗̜̹͙̠̺̣̥͓̮͇̯̩͙̖͔̫͎̣͕̮̝̖̙͇̭͍̙̜̪͖̜͍̣̹̻̻̳̗̥̤͇͍̥̹̖͍͙̪̏̒̌́̊̽̀̃͛̇͐͌̄̃͂̉͌̉͒̌͋̇͒̈́̋̉̀̎̾͛͆͆̋̌̊̔͊̊͆̏̂̈͗̏̀̔̉̇̉́̍̐͆̐͆̂̉̾͊̀̎̑̆̐̇̎̏̎͌̕̕̕͘̚͘͘̚̕͟͜͢͢͜͟͢͟͡͡͞͝͡͞͠͝͡͞ͅ1̧̧̪̲̰͍̦̳̝̮̦̪͖͓̲̽̑̆̓̂̔̋̎̏̉͒͘͡͝͝0̳̞̦̦̬̗̻̝͇͖͎͓̟̻͛̍̊̎͐̐̊̅̐͂̽̆̃̚̚͘͢͜͝ͅ1̡̡̨̡̘̘͔̺̼͉͉̗̟̖̜͖̭͚͇̖̗̥̗̣͉̖̪̰͈̟̟̝́̐́̈́͌͆̑͆̿̄̇́̓̍͛̑̆̋̌͌̃̈́̾̽́̔͋͆̑̉̓͆͒͟͢͞͞ͅ0̲̥̼͓̺̓̎̏̄̑0̢̡͙̮̲͇͓̹͔̤̩̣̠͓̰͔͎̫̖̜͖̟͕̯͖̩̗̪͉̺̌́̓̊̔̔͑̿̓̐͊̄̓̍͋͂́͒͂̏͆̈̿̊̋̉̀̒͟͟͟͡͞͞͝͡͞ͅ ̨̢̡̢̧̨̛̛̭̫̼̭͈͍̞̟͍͎̬̰̦̠̝̪̣̩̼̮̜̺̥̩͈̫̜̳̪̗͓̰̠͚̩̲̬͈͙̦̹̜̝̺̻̘̌̈̍̉̐̔̅̐͑̎͋̃̈̎̇͛̏́͊͑͆̄̓͛͑̌͌̿̌̍̌͐͆́͗͊̇̉́̏͒̔̔͘̚̕̕̚͢͢͝͠͡͞͠ͅ0̧̡̡̡̧̡̡̛̥͙̪̯̺͇͕̺͚̰̜̤͓̥̤̤̟̖̲̦̟̩̣͇̗̭̘̣̭͈͎͈̟̮̭͓̪͖̩̞̥̮̰͈̺̹̱͈̜̤̤̦͈̲͉͈͎̩͈̖̣̦̜̘̼͖̞͓̯̮̼̱̋̈́̉͗̑͊͐̄̇̉̀̀͑̅̆͗̉́͆̓̓̀́̀̽̀̾̏̐̔̂̀̎̎̎͌̋͐̽̌̐̐͋̀̄͆̏͆͆̒̄͗̍̔̈̎̎͛̽̌̋̿̓̃̓̄͘̕̕̕̕̚͟͟͢͟͝͡͞͠͝͡͝͞͠͡͞ͅ1̡̢̧̨̨̡̨̡̧̛̗͚̬̹̠̝̠̬̟͍͓͈̠̺̬̤̺̘̯̲͉̪͚͉͓͈͚̲͖͕̪̱̭̘̯͖͇̻̜̲͔͇̮̖̤̺̖̠̫̺͈͓̞̮͇̭̭͇̣͙̫͓̺̗͍̟͙̩͉̖̟̣̝̟̍͊͒̌̔̌͑̓̔̊̐͆̈̂͑̉̏̅́̏͆̉͋̅͗̇̐͒̀̇̂̔̎͆̑͆͐̈́͆̀̃̀̃̑̒̋͛̎̃͌̓̃̿̏̾̀̈́͒͗͆̃́͂̆͛̏̀̏͘̚̕̚̚͘̚̕͟͢͟͢͞͡͡͡͝͞͞͝͝͝1̨̛̛̠͈̺̤͕͓͍̰̳̘̞̜̜̫͙̟̣͚͔̜͙̟̫̺̭̦͖̗̙̱̱̹̻̯͈̲͈̜̬̬͔͈͉̺̩̳̝̪̬̤̀̅͗͌͐̓̋̒̈́́͋̉͒̂̅̿̿̅̄̋̐͑͗̄̐̐̍̔͑̍̍̀̃̍̿̽̌̾͊̌̀̈́̅̆̈́̕̕͘͟͟͞͡͞͝ͅ0̨̡̢̧̛̣͈̻͙̯͇̣͖̙̬̮͇̱͎͎̗̘̹̪̘̭̜̬̫͎̥̮͖̪̯̹͉̞̹͓̲̦̙̟̆̀̉̀͛͑͌̌͑̎́̍͆̀̓͌̄̑͒̀̆̃̓̈̀̌̔͒̄̽͆͗̍̀͗̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͟͢͟͟͝͠͠͡͝͡ͅ1̢̡̨̨̨̧̢̧̧̢̨̡̡̡͕͙̳̤̺̯̝͔͔̗͉̻̯̘̹̰̼̩͈͉͔͙̳̞̱̥̘̱̬̭̣͖͎̖̞̜̳̥͔̫͉̪̘͈̝͕̙̞͍͕͉̫̖͈͖̘̞̦̮̰̗̟̫͔͔͈̩̥̦̠̣̭̃̊̋̍͊́̎́̽͐̏̅̑̄̎͆́̊̆̿̒͊̽̈́̐̊̾́̿͋̉́͊͗̈́̏̌͂͛̍͑̓̅̅́̍̋̂̎̇̆̒͂̑̎͆̔̅̏̍̐̏̋̄͌̈͒͋̋̂̍͗́̔̒̈̾͊̍̿́͋͘̚͘̕̚̚̚̚͟͜͜͜͜͜͜͢͠͝͠͡͠͝͝͡͠ͅͅͅͅͅ0̨̨̨̢̨̨̡̧̟̜̤̩̱̖̫̼̩̬͙̼̗͇͈͕̫̬̳̞̮̟̜͙̺͎̬̤͔̤͓̘̯̥̮͓̜̰͇͔̯͇͍̳̗̜̲͓͕̮͎̦̙͔̮͙͎͈̥̣͎̦̦̣̲̘̺̺͎̭̤͔͔͓͐͋͋̓̆̀̊̊̓͂̅̉̄͊̄̇̈̌͗̏̌͑̈́̉͐̏̀̇̆̎̊̾̇̎͂̌́͒͛̿͒͗̍͋̓̃͛͐̍̉̀̽̔̍̋̀̊̅͋̓̌͗͛͂̊̇̄̆̓̀͒͑̿̍̚̕͘̚̕̕̕̕͜͟͟͜͠͡͠͞0̨̡̡͎̯͓͇̬̝̰̘͕̬͕͉̺̤̟͈̜̩̞̩̥͚̲̞̖̳̳͉̝͍͉͕̤̲͚̙͎͉͛͑́̑͑͛̋͊̔̏̈́̌̀̏̀͒̾̊̀͒̍́̌̅̇̓̉̒̓́̾͗̿̂̒͑̅͛̓̄̀́̕͢͢͝͝͝ͅͅͅ0̡̨̢̧̨̦̗̣͎̪̦̟̘̼͈̰̞̞̣̹̖̹̜̺̯͚̗̳̺̖̺̖͕̙͚̤̪͕͒̍̎̒̄͊̊͋̃̈́͒̎͊̒̿̋̌̓̿̈́̆̾̋̾̊̀̄̒̉̔̃̀͛̓̃͒́́͘̕͢͢͟͟͡͡ ̡̨̨̛̯͇̩͕̹̼̞̣͉̻͈͔̰̹̥̲͙̱͎̳͕̺̰̣̞͙̰̬̹̹̙̦̺̟̣͔͍͈̗̠̺̪̹̦̩̖͖̮̣̰͉̮͕̲͍̇͗̂́̄͌̑̋̌̑̋̅̇̃͛͌́́͋̿̏̔̀͆̿͂̌́̂͌̈͒̌̾͆̍̊̄̈̇͑̀͒̅̀̊̇̔̃̉̏̉̌͛̊̕̚͘͟͜͜͠͡͝ͅ0̡̧̡̨̡̧̛̲͕̫̣̠̲̗͎̬̼̞̜̺̣̩̞̜͎̯̞̗̝̱̭̟̩̠̭̖̫̟͖̩̖̘̺̻̞̘̯͕̗̻̱͉͚͕͖̳̺̺̲̗̻̜̱͑̄͋̐̿̈̏̋̇̇̏͌͗̑̏̋͊̑͗̎͛̂͌̎̀̎̒̓́̋̉͗̍̎̏͆͗̔̅̈́̽̋́̌̈̅̊̂͑͊͋̒̇̇̎́̏͘̕͘͘͘͟͢͜͟͢͟͟͞͠͠͡͠͡͡͞͠ͅͅͅ1̧̨̧̡̛̛̛͖̖̳̯͕̰̪̗̮̬̞͉̹̳̳̹̬͎̳͓̻͔̭͔͉̖̟̟̳̩̭̲̗͚̪͎͉̟͔̠̗͎̜̹͎̟̬̙̦̤̻͖̖̜̮̗̬̼͇͓̲̪̭̩͖̈́̈̐̋̐̊̋́̉͌́̌́͐͑͊̀̆̊́̈́͑̀̽̋̄̽̈́̅̎͌́̃̾̎͆̂͂̽̉̂̑̉̒͑̈́̇̈́͊̆̊̒̆̇̒͆͆̀͌̐̅́͛͑́͘̚͟͟͢͢͜͜͢͢͞͡͠͝͞͝͡1̡̢̧̢̩̫̦̝̱͖͔͇͙͈͉̪̱̠̑̍̐̅͋́̌̾́́̍̈́͗̅͂̏̋͞0̨̢̟̺̟̱̘͕͇̝͔̼̹̼̱̹̯̫͕̱̰̝̟̺̪͍͈̪̠̗̬̇͂͛̇̔͊̓͑̊̃̈̍͑̈́̓̑̽̇͂͋̔̄̍̈̏̎̆͊͑̌̚͘͟͢͝1̨̡̧̧̨̡̧̛̛̤̫̼͔͖̟̘̤͍̥͚̖̩̜̮̤̥̺̖̺͎̰̝̠͙͍̯̤͈̬̯̫̲͍̺̘̦̙͙̙̟̩̲͍̹͕̟̘̱͇̼̜͉̦̹̺̟̼͎̯̤̫̐̆̅̍́̽́̄̾́͌̂̈́̀̂̾̄͊̆͑̊̀́̍̿̀̌͑͌̐͋̔̈́̓̅̌͂̑͊̃͐̃̈́͋́̉͗̾̊̀̽̔̅̂̏͊̈́͆̆̚͘̕͟͟͡͠͝͡͝͡͠͠ͅ0̨̹͈͚̯͓͔̟͒̎͋̿̽͆̍̔̕ͅ0̧̛̰̱̰̜̦̭͖̮̩̟̻̻̗̬͎̭͙͖̪̺̱͍͙̫͇͉͔̪̥̻̱͖̞͖̱̳̣̩̣͍̉́̏̈́͛̔́̐̽̇́̂̀̂͆́͊͒̔̌̓̂̈́́́̽͛̒͌̌̏̔́̊͊̿̓̔̐̌̊̿͜͟͜͟͜͜͡͡͠͡͞ͅ1̡̧̢̢̨̡̛̩̭̫͍͓̥͚̝͓͔̝̻̩̙̜̟̲̹̰͇̱̩̤͍͕͕̣̭̫̰̲̩͖̏͛́́̓̓̐̓̐́̾̋̊̀͐̔͋͗̒̊̐͑̎̾̇̒́̍͑͆̀̒̀̊͘̚͘͘̕̚̕͜͢͟͠͞͝ͅͅͅ ̢̢̢̧̡̡̨̨̣̜̜̞̯̘̻̘̖̩̭̰͎̭͇̠̞̱̙̞̼̠̭͍̘̝̪͕͕̫̪̦̪͍̩̙̰̼̱͉̖̣̘̩͔̼̱͎̟̘͚͎̮̘̠͋̐̈̈́̄̃̀̊̀̓̑̉͆̽̎̊̀̎̐̌̇̓̒͌̋̃̄̈́̆̿͊̈̅̇̂̊̀̒̔̐̀̿͐̂͒̌̆̇̅͐̏̇̀̃̋͘͘̕̚͘͜͡͠͞͠0̨̧̢̨̧̛̛̱͙̬̼͈̗̞̥̞͇̹͎̙͍͓̗͖̗͇̫͖̱͚͙̜͓̦̝̟̦̝̯̭̹͇̜̯̬̇͗́̔̑͂̈́͌̆̄̃̾̒̈́̍͛͗̌̋̔̑̓̅̿̀̂̿̓͊̾́̌̑̋̊͋̌̏̀̒̽͗͘͜͢͟͢͢͞͡͞͡͝͡ͅͅͅ1̨̢̡̨̡̢̢̛̮͉̹̰̤̝̺̲̟̻͈͍̤̮̯̼̰̳̺͔̠̥̞̲̤͙̙͖̩̤̲͕̣͓̪̣̝̘̺̼̥͕̜͎̙͈̟͈̮͌͗̏̌̀̑̄̂͂͌̾̊͑̿̔̽̍̒͊̆͆̀́͊͊̎̆̀̈̍̃͌͒̿̈́̋͗͂̔͂̂̅̅̿͌̏̇̔̓̅̎͊́̍̚̚͘̚̕̚͢͜͢͜͟͟͢͟͡͡͞1̛͚͇̭͕̩͈̲̪̯̯̥͗̈́̇̍̒̑͐̓͝͡1̨̨̨̢̫̯͖͍̘͇͎͍̣̲̝̬͎̰͎͙̥͖̲̲̞͕̝̜͍̘̘̳̹̖̗͎͈͓̝̪͉͓͍̗̟͇̮͔͖̯̝̫̘̟͓̥̯̰̜̠͈͕̦͖̭̠̬̫̝̬̦͍͒͗̾͑͒̃͛͂͑́̓̆͐̅͌́̊͒̋́̿͋͑̀̽͂̎̇̅̈̊̃̎̀̏̋̒͋̓͋̄̀̇͑̀̎͛̒́́͛́̄̾́̉̄̀̓͐́̚̚͘̕͘͟͟͠͡͠͞͝͝͠͝0̡̧̛̥̪̯̗͖͓̮̱̺̬͇̠̮͍̪͔̖̼͔̬͉̮̥̮̮̬̰̜̣͓͍̥̹̬͉̣̼̥̱͈͙͙͍͈̠̫͚̟̜̥͕̻̞̓͗̍͐̎̈̉̀̎̍̅̍̆̍́̏͛̇̔͑̄̀́̔́̒͛̑̾̉͌͗̂̒̽̌̄̽̋͆͂̇̃͒̏̓̃̚̕̕̚͘͘͢͢͟͟͜͜͢͞͡͠͡͞͡͠͝͝ͅ0̢̡̨̡̛̜̠͙̘̺̟͇͙̯̖̫̙͈̞̱̭̮͕̫̐̎̾̄͌͒̓͐̂̓̈́̍̆͂̄̅̄̋̈́͗̏͘̕͜͢͝1̨̡̨̢̛͓͚̜̯̞̳̟͖̪̱̙̻̦͚̫͇͍̜̙̳̟͙̬͚̼̘͈̞̝̘̤̫͎̱͇̣͓̮͈̬̹̹̓͋̇͐̂̿̎̆̾̀̒͒̅̃͛͐̊̒̑̽̔̎͊̋̆̓́̍̾̃̓̿̐̒̆̐͂̉́̌͛̌̓̚͢͢͟͟͢͠͠͠͝͞͝1̧̡̧̧̧̛̥̯͓̟̯̞͙̦̘̘͍̻̩̺̹̭͉̺̗̦̠͊̀̑̾̑͂́̍̎̿̋̀̀̌́̐̃̈́͒̂̋̂́̌̚̚̚͜͢͢͟͡͝ ̨̧̡̢̡̢̡̨͚̩̠͍̭̻̰̬̮̼̞͙̝͇̻͚̝͕͉͎͉̹͉̱͍͎͎͙̘̙̜̙̀̍̃̏̉͂̉̋̌͂͌́̈́̓̓̀̿̒̓̇͂̀̀̏͑̍̒̂͂̀͛̌́̅̽̋́̚̕̕̕͜͟͟͡͡͞ͅ0͕̏0̧͠1̢̧̡̛͙̪̝̖̗̼͔͓̘̤̬̱̥̫̞̱̦̤̠̝̖̣̩͕͔̝̰̗̝͖̹̖̜̟̗̳̫̤̪̭̝̟͌̍̓͂̾̓́̓̇̈͗̏̂͂̂̐̔͌͑̿̅́͒̋̉̈̋͌̈́̌̿̿̽̇̆͊͊̒̌̽̓̋̾̃̿͐̕͟͜͟͞͠͞ͅͅͅ0̧̢̧̨̨̨̡̛̫̳͓͖̙͉̖͕̦̝̮̮̗͉̟̭͓͔̯͔̰̫͕̫͇͈͙̝͉̦̰̪̟̤̝̩͖̯͔̗͎̳͙̭̼̭̦͈͈͙̍̉͆̄͗͂̿̒͆̓̈͂̀͊̅̿̒̈́̎͗̽̋̿̽̏̋͆̈́̌̀̓̔̓͊́̔͒͗́͗͛̎̏̽͒̾͒̽̇̐̓̔̈́̓͑͐͘̕̕͜͟͜͜͡͡͠͞ͅͅͅ0̡̡̢̡̢͔̹̥̣̖̯̫̤̜̣̭̳̹̟̫̬̱͓̙̠͙̘͖̞̫̘̼͚̦̰̰̘͙͕̭̈̇̐̂̒̆̄̐̍̃͗͆̑̐̎́̀̋͐̏̊̍̃̈́͋̉͛̆̉̄̅͗̏̑̐̎͌̐͘̕̚̚͘̚͟͟͟͢͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ0̛̯͖͍̖̦̫̏͗͂͐̈́0̻̻̬̳͕̟̭̰͕̝̋̽͂́̓̐̀̊̃̀͊̚͟͟0̢̡̯̼̥̘̮̬͍̼̺̬̳̤̦͔̫͚͙̙̹̥̞̯̣͐̍̀͗̑͗͋̀͛̈́̐̑̽̾̀̈́̌̽̊̓͊̌̇͊̚͜͠ ̧̡̧̢̢̢̛̛̛̘̝̘̻͍̹̻̠̮̟͈̳̞̘̗̘̖̯̖͕̣̬̺̻̳̘͓͍̲͔̤̘̭̣̟̟̭͉̩̝͕̞̪̳̙̮̮̜̗̳͈̦̬͍͕̹͚̾̊̂͐͌͆͆̿͛͛͋̂̾͊̄̿̍̍͛̋̍̐͋͊̇͆̅͂͐͆̇́̊͋́̾̓͊͂̓͛͑̊͂͆̄̀͌͊͐͗̀̓̆́̀̒̕͘̚͢͟͝͝͝͞ͅͅ0̨̧̡̢̧̧̢̛̛͍͙͉̟͍̟͇̣̟̼̥̺̗̬̻̟̳͕̪̜͈̻̞̻͔̖͓͚̺̟̙͔̲̰̦͈̰̭̣̼̺̯̯͓̬̰͍̖̠̩͎͎̯̖̦̣͚̲̰̪̱̉͋̐͋́̍̔̀̂͂͐͒̈́̍͛̓̅̃̒̀͒͊͋̆͒̆͛̀̿̀̌̀̒́̋̈́́͂̋̇̓̅̍͒̌̀̏̎̍́̎̀́̌̂̀̈̒̆̚͘͘̕͘͘̚͟͜͜͜͝͝͠͡͝͝͡ͅͅͅ1̧̢̧̦̰̪̙͎̯͖͎̫̳͉̙͍̩̬͇͔͙̟̦̘̬̞͚̞̰̖̟̥̝̩̜͙̭̻̪͖͔͇̺̝̣̺̯͓̲̭͔̫͇͉̤̮̠̦̦͈̰̖̻͈̦̜͈͕̩̳̬̟́̿̆̿́͂̅̽̂̽̒̀̇̽͐̅̔̎͌̽̉̓́̌̍͌̑̊͂̎̓̿͗͐̊́͛͛̎̈́̓̓́̋̌̎͊̀͗̾̋͌̓͌̔̀̆̌͊͑́͛̋̿͆̇̒̚͘̕͟͟͡͝͞͞͡͞ͅͅ1̢̡̡̡̡̡̧̛̛̛̛͔̹̥̹̯͕̜̰͖̙̥̠̭̜̺̗͇̬̺͎̱̥̰̫͈̻͇̘͕͈̩͍͚͓̠̲̟͚͈̦̤̖͚̪͚͈͈̲̼̤̻͎͓̳̦̼͚̙̭͉̓͊̔͑͌͌̆̎̇́̏́̆̃͑̌̐̈́̅̅͂͗̑̎̓͒͐̈͒͗̇̈͂̑̈͐̅̿͑͒̽̓̿̍̉͋̽͂̊͌͐́̉̏͊̂͂̽̇̕͘͟͜͢͟͠͞͡͠͠͝͝ͅ0̡̨̛̛̛̯͓͇̹͍̩̩̜͎̜̝͔̘͓͖̙̘̪͖͖͎͇̪̥̞̰̞͓̱͔̥͈̰̼͉͖̲͇̪̼̖̝̠͙͒̈̓̿̂̋̐̑͛́́͐͒͒͌͌̂͒̔̂͆̈̀̐͌̉̓̂̓̅͌̃̋͗͑̔͂̆̂̏͌͆͗͘͘̕͘͜͟͟͟͟͞͡͠ͅͅ0̡̡̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̛͉͓̘̙̤̪̭̙̯̱̱͈̤͍̤͚̘̹͚͚̟̪̞̲̻̠͖̯͓̟̺͔̭͍̲̙̺̻̹̼̻̠̠̟̝̜͙͕͇̜̜̪͎̳͇͔͔̣̭̦̦͚̰̙̳̀͂͑̈́̔́̂̒̔̽́̀͛͋́͐̓̆̊́̀̏̅́̔̀̿̽͌̂̂̇̊͛̀̈̃̽̾̏̒̀͒̎̂̌͒̎̍̇̓̍̔͋̂̎̀̎̏̊̇̏̍̀͗̚̚̕̕̚͟͜͢͢͟͟͝͠͝͡ͅ1͇̗̮̙͊̾̑̚1̡̡̨̨̧̨̡̨̧̛̛̛͙̬̻̩̬͖͍̙̦͓̯̜͓̝̲͕͎̭̯̙̱̬̞̞̖̲̭̺͎͎͍͍͇̫̼͎͇͍̹̻͚̣̪̺͕̰̼̟͙̲̖̜̥̠̭̙̝͍͓͔̱̦̙͎̳̼̮͈͍̖͈̘̀͊͆̿͆̄́͛͊̔́̓̓̓̔̀͌͐͗͛̌̽́͋̈͋́̓̓̄̌̈̔̈̄́̽̀̂̊̈́̔̈̓̂͌̃́̽̇͊̅́̓̉̄̆̈́̍͂̌̾͛̓̒̏̄͆̿̅͘͘̕͘̚͘̚͟͢͜͟͠͝͡͡͞͠ͅ0̨̧̡̨̢̡̨̛̟̤̻̲̙̝̙̻͙͓̭̭̲̙̬̘͉͕̤͎̦̲̳̘̱̻͓͚̭̪̳̩̫̘̟̠̩̩̩̭̻̻̠͚͖̼̞͇̺̬̫͖̙̳̖̰̰͚͇̣̻̞̊͋͊̉̌̈́͌̔̓̓̂̈́̓͌̊̽͂̀͊̔̎̏̌̾̑͆̏̏͂̐̂̽̀̾̇́̂͂̊̓̓̅͋̓̋͂̅͂̄́̃͐̆́̇̈́͆͗̿̈͒̚̚͢͟͢͜͢͠͠͠͠͠͡͡͞͡͞͠ͅ ̢̢̡̨̡̨̛̥̬͕̪̘̳̝̫̘͚̩̞̜͍͉͈͓̞̫̥̥̫͙͇̜̤̳̬̜̟̜̫̤̝̱̼̘̻͍̩͍̼̝̤̟̲̼̇̀̿͆̊͒̏̑̉̃̈̄̒͂͊̒̓͐͂̀̀̓̑̈́̀̉́̆͊͑̌̈̀̀̌̍͊̃̔̏̆̈́̉̄̄̚̚̕̕͘͟͢͟͢͝͠͡͠͞͞͞͝ͅͅ0̡̨̢̡̢̢̛̛̛̠̤͎̲͚̭̠̪͚͕̲͕̘͔̙̼͙͖̰̼̪͕̱̪͎̦̠͓̫̣̦̞̞͔̖̥͔̖̼͚̼̻͎̜̼̰̝̜̟̇̄͋͋̈́͐̏́̃͗͋͑́́̑̿̿̇̾̈́̀̆̅̍̃̓̓͌̍͂͌̀̔̇̓̐̌͗̽̀̍͊̉̇̂͆̈̽͛̾̎͘͘͢͜͜͢͜͟͟͞͠͠͡͝͠1̡̧̨̧̡̧̡̛̛̛̺̲͖̦̠̣̹̺̥͚̯͎͎͕̺̩̖̦̮͍̥̩̫̩̜͓̤̮̼̹̘̯͕̭̗̞͕̰̩̦͚̤̘̘̲̥͔̼̼̗̹̱͕̼̺̭͓̟̬͉͇̦̘̹̜̫̘̯͓͎̱͔̠̩̹̗̠̖̗̋̾̌̈́͒̐͒̓͆͆͛̎̈́̊́̊̈́̉̃̈̈̇̑͊̊̅͆͋͐́̈͒͛͐͊͑̏̇̅̏̔̉̎̇̅̊̌̀̀͋̋̈́͐̓͌̅̀̐͛͌̆͋̈́͗̾̎̇͑̍̿͐͛̚̕͘̕͟͜͟͢͠͝͝͠͡͝͝͠͠͡͝͝ͅ1̛͚̘̣͚̫̠̼̖̼̳̹͖͍̤̈͌̌͗̊͗̑́̑̆͠͝͡0̨̧̨̨̧̢̡̡̡̛̗̪̙̰͍̹͔̺̙̝͕̭͓̭̬̝̝̭̝̺̝̻̟̘̻̫̩̺̦̻͙͉̩̱͔̤̺̞̱͈͓̫͈̟͕̠̩̍͂̎́̑́͊̔̏̃̉̏̀͊͐͆̋͑̓̎̌̉͐͐̑̐̅̑̐̄̾̉̊̇̀̑́̑̾̋̿̂̒̽̒̒̈́͒̅̓̕͘̚̕̚͢͢͢͢͢͝͞͞͡͝0̡̛̮̤͎͇̪̲͇̮̝͈̤̭̫͙̫͎̬͉̱̤͈̙̦̠̫͙͈͕̩̬̮̩̳͔̹͚͉͇̩̗̯̯̤̺̬͇͙̜̻̬̩̮͚̲͉̮̘̬̫͍̮̣͛͌̎͐̓̉̋͑̒̎̍̾̍͗̄͋̿̂̈́̿͌͌͑́́̌̈́̂̀͐͆͗̈́̽͒̋̆̇̈́̄̈́͑̎̔̋̾̓̀̉̓̒͑͌̃̋̂͆͘͘̕̕͘̚͜͢͜͜͠͠͠͝ͅ1̧̧̨̡̧̡̻̬̦̰͕͕̺͈͓̱̺̣̭͈̠͍͚̮̖̥͈̝̗̜̬̭̰̤͉͉̗̗̻̪̫͕̝̹̣̬̻̥̟͔̰͚̖̜̥͇̠̱̘͙̳̲̝͔̮͓̫͖̥̣̝̆͗̎̌́̒̉́̄̇͛́̔̐̆̂̔̓͊̐̀̆͊̎̒͂͐́̆͒́̀͆̊̾̅̋̀̾̊̈́́͆̄̎̈́̍̎̆̎̃̂͋̄̐͑̆̐̿́̂̑͑̉̀͑̔̚̕͘͘̕̚͟͟͢͟͜͟͢͟͞͡͞͡͡͡0̡̧̡̨̡̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̖̳̫̳͍̱̱̖͓̰̝͇̜͇͉͇̳̖̘̰̭̼̱͓̲̜͙̫̱͙̖̬̞̪̲̝͈̦͕̙̖̻̠͇͍̝̖͇̖͙̣̺̜̘̹̘͔̯̭̙͇͎͇̓̃̓͒̓͂̐̽̾͌̀̾͗̄̐͐̓̇̿͛́̅̐̊̄̽̍̈́̃̊͗̎̿͒́̃́͊̓͑̒͂̎̎̀̄̽́̄̐̂̓̉̂̽̿̇͛͌͘̚̕̕͘̕̚͜͟͜͠͝͞͞͞͡ͅͅͅ1̨̨̛͈͔͚̗̖͇̬̭̮̭̙̆̋̃̔̈́̈́̍̅̽͊̒͞ ̧̡̡̨̡̯̠͎̥͔̮̺̰͉̜̣̭͍̤̫̮̖̱͇̦̫̣͉̲̩͉̎͑̓́̈́̓̀͆̾͛̍̀̇̓͆͑̀̌̅͒̂͆̇̐̂̈̏̀̕̕͢͞͡0̡̡̨̡̧̧̟̘͔͙̻͚̻̼̖̭̭̲̘̯͉̠̼͚̯̜̮̫̙̮͓̟͔̘̣̤͔̥̀̈́́͌̀̿̂̆̈́̎̐͌̾̀͌͛̄̈̃̀͑̏̈́̒̂̌͛̒̓͆̒͋̉͐̏́̕͟͜͢͢͝͞͠͠͝1̧̢̨̧̨̢̨̛̜̩͙͔̰̘̥͖͔̪̝͖̹͕̖̤͓̞̥̫͖̟̳̝̣̮̹̺̯̪̝̯̳̝͉̝̗̼͚͕͉͙̪̺̣͓̝͒͒̿͂̔͒̊͛̅͌̄̃̌̉̀̿̓͂̑̇̊̐̌͌̌͂̍̈́͆̑̂̿͗̔̆͐̂̓̓͐͐̇̇͊͐̔̽̇̚̚͘̚̕͟͢͝͝͡͞͞ͅͅͅ1̨̛̛̛̞͎̙̩͎̯̲̜͈̝̫̟͈̣͍̝͇̣̫͖͖̟̮̼̫̱̳̹͓͓̺͙̙̦͖͚̣͇̰̝̤̱̤̖̗̼͚̘̗̪͉̯̳̱̣̳̉̓̽̓̑̏̊̅̿̓̉̓͐̋̽̀͛͛͌͑̍̂̏̆̔̾̌͆̿̽̃̑̒̅̾̌̓̓̈͑̋̏̿̃̎̔̉̑́̀͋̍̀̚̕̕̕̚͢͢͟͠ͅͅ0̨̢̨̢̦͔̗̜̬͖͔̟͈̮̜̺̻̮̠̩͈̥͚̱̘͉̟̤̗̩͙̯̹̥͎̫̩͒̏͋̽̿̉̐̍̇̽̃̿̊̐̎́̿̋̒̃̀̍̀̑̽͛̍́́͒̈́̃̆͘̕͘͜͟͟͜͞͠͡͝͡0̡̡̡̧̢̥̬͔̰͓͓͎͕͚͙̦̲̦̜͖̯͚̲͚̬̳̣̳̥̦͚̯̝̙͚̼̳̬̓̒͑͒̿̑̇̽̾͊̄̀̅́͐͋̈́́́̍̿̽̊̃͐̀̌͑́̾͒͘̚̕͘͜͞͠͠͡͝͞ͅͅ1͕͎̄̓0̡̧̧̢̧̨̧̨̢̢̢̛̛̳̲̻̣̜͚̥̜̫̤̮͔̭̪͈̲͉̩̥͇͇̮̤͖͕̪̰͕̮̮͈̼̼̻͈̤̠̩͓͇̣͖̖̭̮͕͙͍̝̹͍͙̲͎͇̹̜͕̠̤̘̩̭̣̞͕͎̱̥͔̞̣̤̜̓̉̈́̃̐͛̂̍̽̈́̇̂̈́̅́̄̅́͌̌̏̇̐͛͒͐̃͌̆͗̍̿̋̽̈́̐̉̌͑̄̇̈́͒̓̈́̽͛͌̉́̈̾̌̑̏̓̏̓̽͌̓̽͂͊̀͗̾̅͆̌͌̽̀́͊̉̐͋̀͘͢͢͞͡͝͡͡͡ͅ1̨̨̡̧̡̨̛͕͕̼̥̫͔̠̳͍̯̗̯͕͇̣̮̤͔͕͎̳̯̰̘̺̹̰̘̹͖̬̦͕̮̬̹̪̞͉̘̳̣͓͍̼̭͍̤̟̪̼̤͕̲̖̙̙̦͉͚̭͕̟̳̞͈̐̄̉̇̈́̎͌͑̔́̉͐̏̔͛͋̏̋͂̌̀̄̒̈́̈́̾̊̅̑́̾̑̒͑͋̊̓̾̿̆̏̅̽͆͛̅͛̊́̃͗͒͛̉͊͒̈́̾̂̽̎͆͘͘̚͘̕̚̚͢͜͟͟͢͝͞͡͡͝͝͝ ̧̢̢̨̛̩̙͈̦̝͍͇̯̤̳̹͇̜̥͈͍̖̮̠͈̞̜̙͕̣͙̬͚̞̠̞̯̗͔̂͒̉̿̅̓̈́̽̾̋̇̑̈́̑͗̍̌̑̔͌͋̆͊̓͗͗͊͛́̾̉̚̚͝͝͡0̢̨̧̧̢̢̢̛̛̩̹͍̗̝̯̘̹̣͍̼̙̖̭͉͚̮̗͍̲̜̤̹̩̦̣͕͙͍̬̟̰͇̺̤͉͎̻̣̳̖͎̱̫̤̜̳̳̪̦̤̺̠̫͉̱̣̱̮͔̮̳͕̯͎̣̘̺͛̆́̒̌̍͗́̉̊̽̈́͐̂̑̉̍͆̈́̀͋͑̃̔̍̍̅̓̓̓̍͒̾͗͐̑̓͛͋́̏͊͌̔͌̿̈́͛̂̄̀̄͋͐͑́̾̌̊́̈͗̈̍͛̽̀̓̾́͘̚͘̕͘͟͜͜͜͟͜͟͞͝͠͡͡͡͞͠ͅͅͅ1̜̠̖͔͍͐͌̀̈̚1̡̨̨̧͙̞̱̫͓͔͇̜̮̭̳͈͈̠̹̘̖̗̞̫̮̹̬̖̱͚̭̜̪͈͉̹̖̀̿̂͆͛͛̅̽͗͛̀̃͊͌̎̄͋̃͗̉́̑͒̄͗̆̒̑̅͊̒̍̚̚̕͘̕͢͜͝͡0̡͓̹̩̯̫̖̪̰͖͔͉̣̮̞̌̀͗͊́̋̀̌̍͂͆̈̆̕̕1̧̢̱͖͉̫̖̼͙͈̬̠̒̇̊̀̔̆͛̐̋̑̍͊̋͛͢ͅ1̢̨̢̢̡̨̡̛̛̳͇̞̦̣͙̘̝͔̱̠̦̥̠̟͇̰̰̟̩͕̘̟̰̞̼̟̜͖̤̟̝̲̱̭̤͉̻͕̮͎̩̦͇̗̞̹͓̭̱̮͔͎̰̱̭̪͙̞͗̉̇̅̒̆̔͒̉̇̄̈̎̀̌͋̋̈́͗̔̎̑͋̍̂̒̇̎̆̑̀̍̃̂͗͗̑̊̇͛̈̓̇͒̒̃̑͌̈̈́͂͗͂̊͐͊̋̀͌̊̑͐́̒̃̀̚͘̚̚̕͜͢͢͜͢͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ0̨̖͙̊̋̿0̨̧̧̨̧̨̛̘̖̞͓̯̫̤͍̗͇͕͈̯̯̭͈͚͕̣̞̩͖̣̗͚͎̦̮͈͇͖̠̠̙̤͔̲͉̯̣̼̫̏̎̋̊̀̆͛̽̾͊̑͌͒̈́̉̔͋͗̔́̌͒͊̑̌͌̒͌̅́́̄̐̀͗̊̋̍̑̓̍̌̎̊͑̇̾̽͘̕͜͠͞͞ͅͅͅͅͅ ̨̨̧̛̳̻̩̥̱͎̲͔̖̻̰̰̗̯̺̠̱̮̤̗͔͍̘͍̖͎̭̗̟̫̯͈͔̮̣̰̺̦͓̝̳̖̫̱͇̏̔̍̃̃̑͂̐͐͑̿͗̂̓̿̅́̾́̾̐́͋͆̌̀̏̍̄̏̔̔̍̋͊̏̓̆̄̌͋̋͂͗̉̊̍͑͋̈́̓̕̕̚͟͢͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ0̢̧̟͔̲̳̹̤͔̩̹͕̖̦̺̮̰͙̣̗̞̰̺͙͖̱̠̻̹͖͓̖̭͗̓̄͗͐͆̍͆̓̐͆̂͒̓̈̅̄̍̃͊̃̽̿̓̆̑͛͆̔̀̄͌̓̚̕͜͜͢͟͜͠͞͡͡͝ͅͅ1̨̧̡̫̼̺̰̳͍̣͕̦̖͇̣̩̯̜̘̳͔̰͍̤̰̹̞͕̫̥̬̺͕̗̺̣̠̈͗̂͌̄́̃̾͌̒̒̏͆͗̓̈́͌́͗͒̆̃́͋̂̐̍͒͛́̔̍͂̏̕̚͟͝͝1̡̡̧̨̛̱̦͇̣̘̩̟̞̝̙̩͖̰͎̳̰̘̝͖͎̩͓̻̖̤͖̻͔̹̫̖̼̙̮̐̐̋͆̽̀̊̂͊͑̿̂̃̆̂̃̓͋̂̀̍̋̿͑̾̋̈́́̈́̆͐̉͑͗̕͘̕͜͜͢͝͠͡1̧̨̛̛̦̞̦̖̻̺͖̖̹̺͚̦̗̻̠͓̳̩̗͎̜͚͇̖̟̹̤͖̠̘̾͋̀̄̋͗̈̈́͗͆͋̈͛̀́͆̅̆́͋̈́̀̊̑̃̍͘͢͜͜͢͢͞͠͡͝͞͞͠͠0̧̧̢̨̡̛̛͚͖̩͚͉̻̖̰̘̻̺̖̮̻̞͕̼̱̤̦̝̤͕̫̲͙̗͇̭͙͙̠̠̗̹̱͇̞̼̰͈͇͕̰̳̬̦̏̓͊̇͊̂̐̀͒͗̉̏̂̾̇͆̏͆̉̄͛̆͗̂̉̃̾̌̈́̆̃̈̽̓͗͌̑́̏̎̓̓͑͋̓̓̏͘̚̕̕͢͢͜͢͜͞͠͞͠0̢̢̡̧̛͚̙͇̟̲̤̘̥̳̖͍̗̬͍̣̮̤̙͖̮͎͎̟̲̺̺̮̘̤͙̹̪̜̠͇̣̻̍̀̐̍͌̔́͊̑̄͊̽̆͗̍̃̄̎̅̅̈̇̊͊̂̑̑͗̈͒̀́̊̀̉̅̅͊͆̕͘͜͟͢͢͝͞͡1̡̨̛̛͙̞̩̖̥͙̬̩̗̟̦̘̖̭̪̲̮͙͓̙̮̩̭̲̺̠͕̜̠̱̫͇͉̫̭̦̩̟̫̥̻͕̲̟̭̩̤͙̙̟̰͍͙̖̞͚̞͚̯̮̩̗̲̩̦̙͙͈̗̏͋͂̿̓͑̀̑̍͒͌̉̅͛̒̇̎̄͊̃̋̇͋̏͑̏̈́͊́͊́̎̋͆̾̂̐͐̈́́̒͊̐͊̐́̈́͒̇̐̽̀̆͊͐́̂̀̾͐̒̋̀̾͋͛̀͛͘̕̕̚͘͢͢͜͟͜͜͞͞͞͠ͅͅ1̢̡̢̡̧̼̣̺̯̯͕̣̘̳̗̲̯̖̖̲̤̮̜̖͚̙̖͇̼̯̎͛̓̆̾̒̍̒̐͆̄̃̀͆̍̉͋̔̇̈́͐̉̔͘̕̚͢͡͡͠͡͞ ̰̟̞͎͎̰́̿͒͗͋̋̎͘͘͟͟ͅ0̨̨̡̡̢̛̙̱͕̞̻̜̱̗͔̭̱̗͖̰̗̼͙̹͉͈̻̜̗͔̹̝̝̺̱̣̣̪̠̯̯͔̭̦̥̪̙̼̰̽͋̀̓͐̈́̄̽͐̒̉̉̀͂̈́̈̓͊̎͆̓̾̈͂̐͗̄̏͗́̎̃̄̔̄̊̋̒̓̆͌̕̕͡͞͝͝͝ͅ0̡̡̡̛̘͙̗̳̼̪̻̞͔̠͚̦͔̘̘̹͎̦̳̦̙̰̱̩̻̱̻̯̼̪͔̻̠͔̬̘̔͛̆̌͐̉͛̅̔̀̓͊̄͒͐̃̇́͆̏̄̾͂͋̅͊̇̐̎̀̒̾̃͆͒͘̕̕͘͟͜͢͜͠͠͝͞͠ͅͅ1̡̰͉̣͍̠͓̬̱̥̼̝̙̳̹̻͙̤̭̖̏̒̽̀̆̏̌̎́͒̍͑̽̑́͑͆̄̋̔̏͟͜͞͞ͅ0̨̢̧̨̜͆̒̉͌͟͞͠0̨̢̢̢̧̱͚͔̺͍̹͔̖̤̳͚͚̻͕̮͔̮̻̤͓͈͎͓̹͉͖͖͚̥̺̥̳͍̺̣̠̹͔͉̳̥̫̦̭̼̳̗͓̠̯̼̘̱̞͍̟͉͍͓͙͎̣̦̻̗͙̼͇̲̰̗͖̏̒́͆͒͗̆͌̅́̅͑́͋̃̒̀͐̽̋̓̓̏͒̇̑̾̋̌̔̔̌́̂̒͂̐̓́̎̏̿̓̍̆̿̾̒͛̀̓͂̉̔̒̾̅̇̄̆͑̋͛̅̏̎̋̈̀͂͐̔̋͘̚̕͜͟͜͢͢͡͡͞͡͞͡͝ͅ0̨̧̢̢̡̗̝͎̠̠̇̀̎̽͑̐̐̿̑̿͗ͅ0̨̲̖͉̗̟͎͊̆́̔͗͆͠͠ͅ0̧̡̡̨̢̧̛̣͖̗͙͍͙̘͈͓͇̲͉̤̼͔̪̜̱͎͚̞͕̤̦͇͓̥̘̤̮͚̗̗̹̺͚̜̥͍͓̰͇͈̟͉̭͓͈̪̻̅̓͒̔͌̿̒̿̂͐̍̎͒̆͆͊̌̒̐̀͛̈̊̐͆̀̆̋͐͆̽̅̉̀͋̓̈̍̄͛̂͊̐͊͊̋̑͐́͋̒́̓̚̚͘͜͟͜͝͞ ̢̧̛͈̠͙̼̥͎̞̙̯̭̹̲̘͈̮̪̺͔̼̹͔̰̠̤̙͓͔̤̰̭̳̯̰̜͈̰̭͙̼͍̬̯͉̜͖͉̜͓͇̤͚̤̜̤͕̇̎͋́̇̎͌̽̀̉͊̀͆̑̌̾͆̊̐͆͊̄̊̐͑̆͗͂̍͛͐̔́̅̀̊̌̐̒̓̓̔͐̒͒̅̏̃̈̎̇̆͘͘͘̚̕͢͜͟͟͢͜͞͡͝͡͡͞ͅ0̡̡̺̗̬̲̲͖̫̞̺̹̭̣̱͖̈̐̆͌͂̊̇̀̀͑̀̄̊̉͊̀̽͐̀͜͢͢1̺̫̆̇͢͡1̠͐1̢̨͙̥̘̘͔̰̜͔̱͖̟͉͎̟͙̪̻͉̱̲̖̞̯̰̙͐̋͂̋̀͛̀͛̐͐̅͑̆̊̉̐̾̽͂̈́̓͌̐̏̃̀̚̚͘͢͟͢͟͞͝0̧̡̧̡̢̛̛̯̯̬̱͍͈̘̩̻̦̞̰̦̭̩͎͎̪͓̗̻̮͙̖̮̙̙̞̘̱͈̘̫͉̜͇͚̮͓̤̤̮̟̩̼̝͔̖̰͎͈̳͔̱͖̘̺̩̗̯͖̟͕͇̟̮̩͎̪̟̰̘͙̟̝̪̯̥̱͕̼̞͇̠͙̲͔̄̾̽̿͛̌̓̌͗͋͆̏͌̒̄̔̌̇̉̅̍͌̔͋͆̉̅͛͊͂͂̆̄̔̐̑̉̋̋̇̆͑̋̓̓̿̈͒̃͑͌̋̓̓̀́̔͗͗̉̓̒͂̃̈̃̂͆̑̀͆͂́̐̂͐̓̈͒̉̀́͘͘͘͟͢͟͜͠͝͡͞͞͠͞͞͞͞͞ͅͅ0̧̨̡̢̛̛̠̲̫̫̫̳̗̮͇̠͙̞̜͕̗̗̠͈̦̻͍͙̠̤͕̣̬̱̜̮̮̣͎̳̯̝̞͓͚̤͓̮̓͆̀́͒̂̌̑̋͋̔̌̃͋̅̿͛̓͆̎̅́̿̓̅͒̒̈̋̉͑̊̍̑̔̋̄̚͘̕͢͞͠͠͞͞1̧̡̧̧̨̧̛̖̳̲͈͉̺̟̥̯̞̦͖̙̣̝̹͓̤͓͍̖͓̖̣̞͍̥̞̗͔̼͉̟̯͙̤͈͎̙̹͙̝͇͙̪̲͕̭͈̥͇̻̟̪̳̠̬̪̙͚͖̪̮̲̩̺̥͓̫̭̠̂̃̄̾̀̓̐̂̓͛͗̋͊̃̈́̿̔̂͗̑̎́̇͂̃͂̓͑̇̑̍̊̀̏̉̾̔̏͋̒̋̔͐̽͗̒̐̉͑̾̌̍̋͒͋͋͂́̉̽͐̒̓̋̂̐̾̑́̃̚͘̕̕̚͟͜͜͢͟͟͠͝͞͡͞͠͝͝͝͞ͅͅͅ1̢̛̲̱̠̠̯̪͇̥̫͓̣͚̟͈͙͓̻͚̰̻̲̜̩̺̹̱̞̬̟̬̙͎͔̩͋́̓̌̎͛̃͆̈̇̀̌̓̊͐̉̋́͊̉̋͑̏́̆̉̉͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͡͠͡͞͠͡͞ͅ ̧̢̡̨̡̧̧̡̢̢̛̠̣͙̯͙̞̰̙̬̲̠̰̪̜̗̳̙̠͎̙̤̳̬̼̮̮̟̦͓̙̺̫͉̙̻̟̹͉̺̫͓͈͍̺̠̮̹̥̘͔̙͎̜͙̜͈̰̦̼̯̣̜̝̞͔̥͉̳͔̯͎̲̫͚̤́̂̔̈̐̓͑̑̈́̏̐̈́̒̿̓́́̎̃̄̾͂̍̔̅̃̃̈͑̓̐̔͋̆̊͗̆̎̂͌̓͒̈̐̆̋̄̽̔͆́̊̌̿̇̎̏̄͂̿̃̈͂̎̅̾̐͛̃̊̃̀̍̀̇͋̄͗̀͑͐͑̚͘̕̕͢͟͟͢͜͜͜͜͢͢͟͜͝͞͡͠͡͝͝͞͠͠0̨̢̢̡̧̞͎̝̞͎̼̜̻͓͇͍̫̙̣̖̫͓̘̗͈̯̙̦̲̖͉̗̮̣̳̻̦̳͈͎̝̝̖̲͖̲̘̹͈̩̜̬̦͇͍̫̩̳̱̼͍̤̯̮͚͚̬̳̝̦̦̈̋̀̍̉͊́̽̊͌̇̈́͋̐̆̾͆̋̔̎͑̃́̌͌͛̈́͒̃̑͐̋̈̈́̍̔̓͛͂̇̽̆̅̅̾͋͛͂͗͛̈̌͐̾̈̓̀̆̽̏͒͛͛̀̕̕̚̚͜͞͝͝͠1̡̡̧̧̢̨̛̫̬͖͔̻̣̙̠̝̪̜̮̬͍̫͇̳͇̮̰̻̯͉͙̠̱̖͔̳͔̮̱̞͔̬̫̹͈̈̓̀̄̋͐͊̓̾̽͌͊̎̿͆́͂͊̊̔͒̍͒̋̊͐̎̌͗͛̌̒̂͒͒͆̿̚̕̚̚͘̕͟͢͜͠͞͞͞ͅ1̡̡̡̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̩̖͙͈̰̹̪̻̥͕̖͉̦͓͖̞̭̺͕̻̻͙̼͔͖̹̩̫̹̳͖̺̖̫̠̱̭̖̫̠͓̳͉̪͎̞̣̤̬̹̝̞̜̠̲̻̥̪͎̱̜̣͈̱͎̹͙̘̍͐̐̿̐̂͗̔͋̂̐̈̍̀̾͐̔̆͌̀͋̇̓̏͋̍͒̐̒̽̽̐́̉̋̓͐̊́̋̏̿̄́̆̆́̏͌̆͌̍̿̾͊̊̅̈͆́̓̉͗̕̕̕̚̕̕̕͟͟͜͢͡͝͡͠͝͡ͅͅ0̡̧̡̢̮̹̖̬̫̹̘̝͖̣̳̭̠͉͕̺͚̬̬̳͇̞̼̖͍̳̗͇̩͕̱̓̍͗̀̒̾͌͑́̒͗̈̄̂̎͗̉͗̃̏́̆̓̏̄̈́̎͂̂͊̉̇̔̓̿̕̚͟͜͜͜͠͠1̢̡̡̡̛̛̺̙͚͉̙̺̠̫̮͔͔͕̖͔͔̱͈̪̞͉̺̮̘̱̣̲͈̙̞̱̭̦̤̘̠͚̪̣̭͔̦͓͖̼̼͕̻͗̓̽̾́̀̓̿̌̿̐̏̓͐͐́̀̀́̇͗͗̓͂̔̀̇͌̊̃̓͋̄̄͂̍̓́̈͗̒̔͒̊̉̑̾̽͋͑͘̚͢͟͢͢͞͠͡͞͞ͅͅͅͅ1̨̡̧̛̛̞̜̝̟̣̘͇̙̺͖̣̲̠̯̠͔̣͎̣̥̖̗͉̼̏̂̅͋̈̒̄͐̓̒̎̐̄̌̆͐̇̽̈͆̑́̍̎̇̀́̕͢͢͟͡͞ͅͅ1̧̢̨̢̨̢̛̛̛̪͇͖̳̱͍̲̹̫͍͈̩̟̞͚̝͇͍̟̖͉̭͓͉̯͚͔̺̯͉͕̼̞͍̬̪̬̫̘̤̻͍͎͙̯̯̼̠̮̲̞̙̜̩͉̥͔̻̩͓͓͍͙̟̗̖̪͖̩̰̝̗̫̪͉͚̰̮͚̻̒̃̇̉͐̄̄̑̇́́̂̿̀́̅̋̉̀̅̾̽̒̈́̓̒͊͑̇́͒͋͆̂̏̓͂̆̅̾̋̃̀̾̉̉͆͂̅̔̆̄͌̓̈́̀̓̒̒̔͛́̀͋̓̒̈͂̀͘͘̚̕͘̚͘̕͘͟͟͢͟͢͜͜͡͡͠͠͞͞͠͠͞͝͡͠͠͡ͅͅ1̧̧̨̧̢̡̛̳̺̙̘̲͉̪̖͍̪̭̦̤͎̠̩̩̖͍̺̬̼̖̖̣̲͓̺͙̥̘̫͔͉̮͕̩̮͕͚̙̥͓̭͇̥̬̱̙̀̇̍̈̇́̾́̽̌͌̆̈́͗̉̀̃̌̈́̄̂̀͗̐͗̾̎̄͂̈̃̈́̈͆͛̒̉͒̆̔͌̒͒̏̓͑̇̀̚͘̕͟͠͠͝͠͠͞ͅͅ ̡̨̛̘̘͓̮͈̬͚̜͔̹̗̗̬̲̘̙͕̘̯̻̥̠̙̙̞̳̫͇̺̗͖̖̰̼͎̫͕͔̩̳̼̪̥̙̻̟͓̩̱̙̙̦̺̥͇͇̯̮̜̘̗̅̏̎̀̉̑̈́̆͒̓̀̽̒͊͒̓̐̒͋́̂̌̊͒̑̆͒̽̊̓̀͗̿̈́͊̓́̌́̇̅̉̆̓̅̐̓͌͒͋̀͂̅̑̉͌͗͌͆͒̔̐̍͊̆́̚͜͜͜͢͟͟͡͞͞ͅͅ0̧̛̭̜̻̣̼̼̙̘̼̗̰͇̭̖̱̰̥̯͈͔͓̹̰͕̦̱̰̞̜̻̝̝̭̠̭̞̟͔͙͚͚͚̭̟̳̯̥̘̫̙̰̀͆͆̉̀̅͐͗̀̊̃̅̄̏̋̀͆͂͊̀̌͑̒̆̀͑̊̄́͂̽̿͗̏̓̔̀̄̀̎̀̎͐͊̍̿̄̑̓̀̌̕̕͘̕̕̕̚͟͢͜͢͜͜͜͢͞͞ͅ0̡̧̛̙͚̯̪͔̲̣̠̼̬̓̊̌͊̒̋̚̕͜͡͝͡͡1̨̡̨̨̧̛̺̘̲̰̟͈̱̱͎̩͖̘̳̳͉̼̼̻̞̖̻͚̤̦͍͉̱̻͓̞̪͈̖͎̣̣͔͚͎̗̽̍͊͛͗͊̓̓̉̎͐̒̄̅͐̃̑͋̿͛̉̿͊́̓͗͛̾͛͐̿̇̈́̀́̂̌͊̈̚̕̕͟͜͜͢͝͡͞͠͝͡͡ͅ0̧̨̧̨̨̛̛̪̮̜̝͔̳̦͇̮̗̙̥̹̜͔̺͖͉̳͙̖͈̥͈̺̜̠̗͎͎̣͚̜̬̙̩̠͍̩̪̰̣͙͎͓̟͓̫̭̰͓̬̟͍̜͉̲͕̠͇̯̤͙̠̬̭͕̟̯̤͖̹͖̫̹̼͕̬̥͇̹̥͖̼͊̎̂͂̋̈̓̿̄̍̍̀̈́̃́̒̋̾͐͒͂̀̆̊͊́͛͑̈́̈́͋́̌̌̏̍̀̓̾̐͊́̾̇̊̅̓̐̆͆̃̉̇̒̓̂̄̀̓͐̈̓̃͑̀̄̇̀̏̽͐̆̎̂͂̒̚͟͢͜͞͡͞͞͝͝͝͡͝͝͝͞͠ͅ0̨̧̧̢̡̡̢̤̼͙̣͓̼̠̥̠͓̻̠̬͓̩̖͇̲̘̤̩̥̹̹͖̣̲͎̲̻̺̦͈͇͚̻̖͕̮͔̫̭̲̼̭̞̹̐̂̓̓̀̃̑̉͆͐̀̾͂̀̈͆̆̈́̎̒̒̍͂̏̌̌̎̾̈́͐̽̄̑̍̉̋̏̅͒̀͐͗͐̓̉̌͑̄̃̈́̄̕̕͘͢͢͟͢͡͝͠͡͡͝͠ͅͅͅ0̡̡̧̡̭̼̹̝̳̦̲̣̥̜̫͖̫̬̼͖̤̙̫͖͇̱̪̹̟̙̬̓͊̂̋̉̏͒͌̏͊̅̿̂͊͂͐̀͂͛̏̏̑͊̐̐̾͂̔́̒͘͢͜͝͠͞ͅ0̡̢̧̢̢̡̛̛̗̣̦͙̘̙̳̠͖̱̰̙̞͙̼̫̬̜͇̺͚͕̥͎̯͙͙̳͕̖̣̰̫̰̞̱͓̺̙͍͓̫̩̰̹̙̼̝͖͚͔̖̗̞̙̦͙̮̮̜͇͉̘͓̗̪̳̠͖̳͔̲̤̙̬͕̳̤̳̤͖̪͇̦̩̦͇͕͖̓̔͂̊̏͌̀̀́̌̃̅̍̀̔͛͐̃̿̈̇̂̏̋̀͗͗̾͊̈́̿̓̐̾̏͑͗͗̾͗̉̎̓̇̒̈͊̋̄̄͆́̑̌́̿̈́̾̑̅̏̇͆̀̔́̆̄̑̋͋̾̌͛͐͊͑̓͑͗̑̉̇͒͂͆̆̕͘̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͞͞͞͡ͅͅ0̡̢̢̛̛̳͖̬͈̼͖̺̪̦̲̰͕̻̰̝͚̭̘͙͍̹̳̝̻̰̫̟̻͎̰̞͚̣̞̺͔͖̞̬̦̟̪̭̝͓͚̠̭͔͍͕̤̔̋̃̈͗̓̅̀̑͌̈̃̊́̂́̾̑̂̈̋͂̂̋̓̐͆̉̿̋͂̾̅̑̾̿̈͛͗͑͛̒̄́́̐̓́̒̕͘͘̚͢͟͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͞ͅͅ ̡̡̨̢̛̱͈̟̮͇͚͚̪͉͎̠̪̳̗̰͔̬͈̟̝̖͓̟͇̬̆̓͊̀̀͋͌̅̅̆͆͐͌̆̂͐̽̌̈̆͒̌͐̕̚͘̕͢͢͠͠͠0̨̧̧̢̧̨̢̛̛̖̬̠̠̲͚͓̝̙͚̤̞̥̞̹͓̫̻͍̞̮͉̲̜̯̠̬̣̫̮͔̙̖̦͈͓̦͈͎͎͉̳̠̺̘̭̱͚̪̱̯͕̥̟̬̰̲̳̦̲̤̐͛̽̃̾̓͒̏͗̏̐͛̄͊͆̅̔̉̽͋́̽̂̀͑̓̔́̀̇̽̆͆͋̈̄̈́̏͌́̋̓͌̍̂͂̏̔̈͗͊̇̇̃́́̔͑̀̾̕̕͘̚̚͢͢͢͝͡͡͠͝ͅ11̭̼͈͙̻̤̪̺̙͖͔̹̀̿̑̏́̽̆̍̄͆̕̚͜͞0̢̛̤̜͈͚̟͎̙̝̯̺͈̭̘̠̞̠̰̲̠͕͚͚̻̄̇̀̐̊͋̿̅͊͆̈́́͆͐̑͊̽̒̃͗̋͐͘͢͟͝͡ͅ0̡̨̢̛̣͍̘͖͉͈͉͎̦̥͉̻̻̱̰̱́̾̏̋̅̒̏̊̍̽͗̆͂̾̚͘͠͡͡ͅ1̢̨̧̧̡̨̨̲̯͉͖͕̭̙̖͕̠̲͍̫͓̜̦͎̱͉͕͇̪̤̬̥̹̙̜̰̜͕̮̯̌̐́̉̓̔́̀͒̎̏͐͐̋̊͒̆͋̒̉͗̀̓̿̈́́̈̇͒̄̈͛̐̿̽͊̔͌̚̕͘͜͟͟͜͢͞͝͡͝͝ͅ1̛̱͙̦̦̳̿̀̑̄͂͢1̧̢̨̡̧̧̨̨̨̳͙̙̬̹͚̙̼̟͖̤̜̼̬̤̼̪̤̺̥̪̦̯̟͖̦̝̲̭̝̠̬̫̥̜̩͚̩̹̰́͑̋͆̿͑́͛̐̔́̂͆̂̽̀̌͊̃͆̓̉̒̍̂̎͛͐̎͗͒̃̋̓̎̔́̔̓͐̍̾̾̚̕̕̚͜͝͠͝͝ͅ ̧̨̧̨̛̘͔̭̗̦̮̹̻͓͇̺̩̥̪̟͈̳̤͈̱̟͖̞͓͔̱̗̼̯͎̩̳͉̪̝̼̬͔̠̹̮͈̼̞̬̭̠͙̑̔̀͑̌́̽̃͌͊̀̈́͛́́̔̒͛̍̿͐͑͌͆̆̂̑͂̂̉̊̌͗̎͌͗̓̊̈́͊͂̈͋̍̾̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͢͠͞͝͝0̡̘͔͕̫͇͊̊̽̇͝͠1̧̨̛̛̰̠͈̥̣͙̝̗͚̩͔͓̻͙̼̯̝͉̭̫̪͚͕̲̩̤̣͎͇̪͇̦͈͈̣͙̟͔͖̻̪̼̭̜̓̑̒̈́̍͐̉͒̉̀̌̈́̀̊́̄̏̈́̒̃̓̑̆́̉̅̈̑͐͂͒͂̓̃͆̈́̀̇̃͒̚̕̚̚̕͟͢͟͢͜͟͜͝͞͠͠͡1̧̨̧̨̡̡̨̢̛̛͍͓̣̱̳̭̫̼̤͍͖̦̗̗̞̬͎̬̺̝͔͈̣̜̻̜͕͚̪̪̠̺͕̭͖͈̰͓͔̞̹̟̩̰͓͒͆͋̎͆̅̐̈̿͑͊́́́̎̃͒̉͛́̄͗͆̈́̿́̉̈́̋̏̃̑̄̓̅̔̑̄̓͑̽̄͒͂̐̏̈́̑̽̕̚͘̕̚͢͟͢͟͟͠͠0̧̨̢̡̛̤̣̬̯̤̜̫̳̖͓̮̖͇͍͈̙̟̮̤̰̩͎̘͓͕̯̠̯̬̮̮̼̳̱͇̞̥͇̥̗̤̾́̒̔̆̈́͊͌̀̆͛́̎̆͆͂͂̋̾̏̓̇̀͋͋͆̊̇̌̒͒̉̉́̓̅̓̍̚̚̕̕͡͝͡ͅ1̡̛̬͈̪̖̳̞̗̰̮͓̠̃͋͑͆̊͋̓͒̽͛̍͊͜͟͡1̧̢̢̡̡̨̧̧̢̛̼̗̩̞̣̦͕̰̻̖̞̫̮̯͎͍͙̻̻̬̤̻̦̹̱̝͕̭͎̗̣͍̥̝͎͚̠̠̗̗͙̭̫̼͕̫̺͇̤̳̖̪̱̞̫̤̳͎͎̟͇̰͎͙͓͕̲̳͍͉̩̈̆́́͋̆̂̎̆͑̒̐̅͆͂͊̀̂̒́̓̑̈́̒̓̔͛̊̈́͗̊̅̈͗̿̄͋͐͑͌̈͌́̀͐͒̃̓̌̑̅͑̄̑̄͆̄̽̇̀̽̾͌̒̏̾̀̈̀͌̔̓͘̚̚̚̕͢͜͢͢͞͝͞͠͠͝͝ͅ1̢̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̰̹̜̯̪͍̫͙̺͔̲̖̳̠͈͖̙̩͓̘̤͇̟͓̝͉͍̙͔̹̪̘͇̫̪̪̥͈̺̟̪̙͉̠̼̟̼̙̮͙͉͓̮̼̱͉̙̰͎͈̠͕͉̮̩̝̼̩͔̰̦͖̠̰̯͕̖̬͕͇͚̗̩͑͌̉̉͂͛̽͊̏͑̀̊͗̆͒̐͑͗̌̏̌̓͐̓̀͑̀̊̇͑͑͗͐̅̈̀̅͆̉͒̍̐̏̀͂̓͛̓͛̇̿̏̅̎̄̽͂̓̔̓͛̀͒̑̂̉͛̍̐̽̃́͒̄͋̌̍̇̈́̈̆̚̚̚̚͘̕͟͜͢͢͜͟͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ1̮̘̩͓̩̥̫̪̗͐͑̍͋̐̿̉͑̇̕͞ͅͅ ̡̧̨̛̛̗̰̮̩̞̜̫̱͔̖̮̰͔̝͉̰͕͈̝̘̭̲̮̬̟̱͓̙̘͔̪̦̺͕̳͍̱͓͔̯̩̥̟͂͛̀͐͊͐͛̇͂̍̈̂̈́̾̓͊̑̇̄̂͊͐͆͂́͗̍̽͑̾̌͆̌͂̐̐̚̕̕̚̕͟͜͡͝͡͝͞0̪͗͐ͅ1̡̨̢̧̧̢̛͍͙̙̖̼͎͕͕̮̠͎͔̰͇̯͇̙͇̔̋͑̆͋́̃͐̅̑̿̋̉̆̄͂̓̚̕̚̚͞͡1̨̢̢̨̧̛̛̻̗̤̙̦͖̞̘̝̹̤̮͔̭̹̘͈͉͉͚̰̦͓̥̘̝̠͕͕̰̙̬͕̜̦͚̦̤̫̰́̀͑͋̇̓̒̓̍͊͗̄̍̊̍̐̃͊̔́̆̾̎͑͛̌́̔̊͛̀̏̆̄̎͛̊̈̂͋̅̃͘͟͜͜͢͢͢͞͡͞͞͝͡0̢̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̖̫̞̣̟͖̺̬̻̞͚̟͈̣͖̱̙̝̼̙͈̜̫̘͕̼̳̱̤͍̙͍͉̠͙̙̱̹̲͕̹̹͕̞̳̖͖͈̗̖͓̝͔̙͓̮͙͎͚̠͉̥̟̘̮́̈́͊̒̿̆̉̊̅͂͌̓̊͑̏̈́̍͋̏̎̒̿̀͒̈̀̈̿̇̽͂̀͑̾͑̐͒̉̾̌̑̎̽̋̋́͗̓͒̇́͋̏̑̎͋̍́̕̕͘̚͘͘͘͜͢͜͞͠͠͡͝͡͠ͅͅ1̧̧̡̢͙̬̤͖͎̝̲͓̜̗̩̦̱͇̳̝͉͇͚̾̓́͊͛̔̈͒̑̆̓͌̓͑̽̑́̉̓̀̐̾͆̕ͅ1̨̢̧̢̢̢̛̛̛̦̘͇̹̳̹͓̤͕͇̳̖̖̠̥͚͉͈̯͉͎̱͈͖̤̲͈̞̳͕̭͇̩͓̝͇͔͕̖̲̪͚̯̠̝̣̘͔͉̙̥̤͑̀̔͆̄͒̂̎́̔͊̃̇̈̔̓̏͂̄̈̋̃͛̾͂̿͒̇̌̽̍͑͌͌͒̅̆͌̈̓̄̋͂̃̐́̕̚̕͢͞͠͞͝͡͝͞͠ͅ1̡̱̞͈̘͇͙̥̠͕̻͓͍̠̅͋̅̂͑̋͌͗̈͒́́͗̚1̨̢̨̧̢̨̢̡̢̨̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̛͚̞̜͍͚͚̩̟̘̥̯̮̼̱̦̼̖͚̥͇̥̮̺̩̗̣̺̹͔̪̺͔̺̪̖̜͚̝̭͔͎̺̰̱̞͕̖̠̞͈̹̖͙̭̩̼̲̞͔̦̪̖͈̞͕̹̩̣̺̺̹̻̟͈͓͇̬̙̟́̀̄̑̀͑̄̔̈́͌͑̓̃̾͐̌͐̌͆́́̏͌̈́̒̋̋̇̌̾̏͑͊͊̀̄́̓̀̌͊̊͗͗͑̓̊̇͑͑̀̒͐̓̍͐͒̃̈́̈́̅̾̓͐͗̈͂̐̉̉̊̽͐͂̓̂̕͘̚̚̕̚̚̕͘̕͢͢͢͟͢͟͡͞͝͠͡͡͡͞͡ ̡̢̡̬̫͍̟̬̠̲̘̯̯̫͇̻̞̫̓̌̑̾̄͊͌̀̓̇̈́̇̅̀͋̒̆̊͂̊̚͟͜͢͜͝0̨̧̨̧̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̼̙̦͔̘͖̱͕͖̝͇̫̲̼̼͇̞̗̞̥͇̪̱̪͚̠̳̹̟̟̪̩̝̮͕̪̻̦̰̪͖̲̪̫̬̖̭̖͚̼͍͙̬̮͓̭̗͖̤̙̈́͋̿̆̈́͐̊̾͗̍͊͛̅̄̊̀͌̃͋̃̏̂̏̅̓̈̑͗̓̽̄̏̇̍́́̓̆̍̐͛́̾͆̊̾͗̍̿̎̋͛̓̌̒̂̅̓̿͛͘̕͘͜͟͢͜͜͜͝͞͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ1̛̛̬̹͉͚̜̟͓̦̘̬̘̻̞͖̟͍̜̿͋̆͂̒̽̉́̌̆́̓̕̚͘1̨̧̨̛̛͙̻̞̙̤̝̲̩̙̩͚̬͉̪̦̰̺̤̱͖̮̞̖̞̤͕͎̩̹̰̞̯͇̺̥͓̠͚͇̭̳͓̻̤̲̟̦̭̣̹̖̻͕̜͓̲̭̰̼͕̘̦̗͉̹̩͆̔̿̂̈́̌̅̓̔́͋̋̋͑̑͆̐̎͂̿̊͂̅̔͐̎́̊͂̽̍̔͌̉͗̆̅̄̍̃̀̎̎͗̈́͐͋̃̉̎͊̀̀́̅͊̆̎͆̓͘̚̕͘͢͜͠͝͡͡͝͡ͅͅ0̢̢̨̡̨̧̡̡̨̢̛̠̦̥͉̳̠̫̖̘͎͚̗̳̖̮̫͔̞͓̗͚̯̹̰͓̟̦͕͈̘͍̘̤̼͙̹͉̻̮͓̦̠̤͈̯̣͕̬̞̩̱̺̭̟̦̘͙̙̳̬̬̥͙̬̫̘̫̌̋͒̑͆͌̔̽͌͛̓̏͌̐̌̋͂̈́̎̊́̿͗̋̑̐̉̉̔͒̌̀͑͊̐̓͐̌͗̿̄̌̾̅͊͒̈́̈̍̓̏̒̔̈́͒̽̐͗͊̅́̓̆̌̉̋͆̋̀͆̒͐̓̊͘̚͘̕̕͢͜͜͞͝ͅͅ0̧̨̯͉̟̰̣͈͍̻͍̠̜̼̝̲̰̘͖͈̙͓͓͍͔̖͉͇̱̜̲̬̘̹͈̥̟͈̬̈́̿̉́̀͗̄̓͒̍͑͗͒̐̈̐͒̇̓̍̿̍̐͊̉̐̀̀̌́̅̊̎̿̀̋̉̅̊̀͢͢͜͟͢͡͞͝͠1̡̛͇̜̘̫̱͚̤̯̠͖̩̓̑̈̉́̂̈̄̐̑̔̕͢͢͠0̡̡̡̨̨̛̜̙̜̳̪̪͔̫̟͖̹̙̥̞̲̖͎͍̜̟̪̞͍͓̺̗͚͉̠̜̻̞̖̭̞̦̰̭͖̗̆̒̃̍̾͒͋̅̑̅̊̐̍̏̍̃̈̂͆̔̿́̌̂͗̄̏̈́̅͛́̎̌̔͊̔͒̊̈̕̕̕͟͟͟͜͠͠͞͝͞͡͝ͅ0̮͉̣̤̻̺͍̦̖̲̺͕̩̻̳̠͕͍̲̰̲̮͉͙̘͙̜̟͙̖͋́̅͗̾̐̅͛̾̽̇̊̓͒̊͆͒̔̉͂̏͐̾̍̔́͊͘͘͢͜͢͝͝͝͡ ̨̛̦̘̜̗̣̗͙̦̝͉̜̱̥̼̗̹̠̙̬̣̠̟̫̦͎̀̆͌͋̈̊̈́͒̂̈́͒́̐͛̍̀̑̽͑̑̆͗̊̚̕͢͢͝͡0̢̧̧̢̢̢̡͇̺̹͎̱͔̟͓̗̫͔̹̝̤̪͕̯̦̗̗̻̭̜̺̞̦̰̠̟͚̝͔̪̼̠̺̱͔͙̣̼̟̞̰̩͓̰̩͓̜̬͖͇͉͈̝͔̖̖͕͊̅̓̀̌̀̏̉̑̏̆̍̅̉̐͌̀̏̈̇͂̏͗̉̉̐̉͑̍͆̓̆̊́̈́̃̊̋̉̏̈́̑̐̇͆̀̏͆͂͌̎̑̕̕͘̚̕̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͡͡ͅ1̢̼̯̮̰̟̬̻̦͍̱̱̮̝͎̻̮̮̖̹͍̪̯̼̳̖͖̓̉͗͗̍̽̾̂̂̓͊̋̀̈̏̀̈͗̃͑͗͌͐̆̕̕͢͠͞͝ͅ1̢̨̧̡̨̡̻͈̱̝̘̮̩͉͈͙̮̖̪̫̙̻͇̞͙͍̱̪̼͇̯͇͕̖͍͖̣̥̱̳̳̞̬̥̣͓̺͙̪͇̭̫̯̪̬̣̺̬͓̜̫͙̭̼͕̼̮͙̦̮̰̹͎̰̟͍̱͓̝̱͍̫͗͐̊̇̽͗̅͂͐̈́̀͛̒̀̆̒̓́̄̆̋͛̾̂̓̏͛̔͒͋̄͗̏́͋̔̂̉͂̍͊̿̂͂͛̃̀͂̏͂͐̀͆̋̔̔̒̈́̀͊͒̾̽̈̿́̍̑͊̌̄́͋̉̓͐̍̚͘̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͢͢͢͟͠͡͞͝͠ͅͅ1̢̢̨̛͙̮̗̞̟̫̦̝̝͕̥̭̙̘̹̣̘̜͎̦̻̺͕̦̯̙͍͛̓̉̂͗̆̌̆̿̍̔̀́̍͌̓̎̐̓̅̊́̀̿̃͐́̕͟͜͢͡͞͠͝1̢̨̨̢̧̢̬̘̯̰̖̙͎̬̫͚͖͚͍͖̣͚̯̺̬̠̰̠̫̫̼̩̥̭͖̫̖̼͇̦̗̟͕̮͕̮̜̼̺͖̲̜̱͎̖̱̼̭͚͓͍̳̻̤͛͑͋̓̀̄̀̀̊̄̑̓̿̔̄͗̄͌̔̇̎̌́̋̀̔͋̓̐̌̀͂̋͋̓̐̽̉̎͑̏̓̍̆̈́̂̊͌̽͒̋̈̃̑̀̀̎̿̾̂̎͘͟͟͜͢͜͢͠͠͠͝͝͝͞͠͠ͅ1̡̡̢̨̨̛̛͍̠͕̬͚̮͉̪̭̫̳̰̩̯͖̯͎̯̺̟̤̞̥̳̯̤̄̂̂͊̑͂̔͊̃͊̀̍̒͒̊̃̀͒́̓̀̅͂̋͘̚̚͜͡͝͝1̝̬̩̹̲̯̻̖̤͙̖̙̳̱̲̖̏͋͊͒̃͐̀̐͊͑̓̀̿̈̕͜͜͠͝͞0̧̼̤̯̂̈͌͠ ̨̨̢̡̧̧̢̡̨̛̛̦͎̮̘̤̹͎͙̳͙̟͚̯̞̙̟̘̗̱̯̻̫͎͖͙̳̖͚̹̣̹̖̙̠̗̝̖̯̼̞̞̱̜̺̠͕̦̱̹̭̖̹̭͚̯̰͈̥̭̻͈̱̭̪̗̟̭̙͎̪̮̙̥̭͚̓̍̎͛̏̋̀͛͋̉́̄̑́͋̐̾̈́̀͒̏̒̇̂̆̔́̽́̓̀̔̀͛̿̇̂̃̆̏̊͑̀̒̄̔͂̊̿͐͑̄̆̏͋̀͒̈́́̇͛̇̏̅̐̀̄̑̑͊̊̑̌̿̚͘̚̕͘̕̕̕͘͢͢͟͢͟͜͜͡͞͠͞͡͠͝͠͞ͅͅͅ0̡̫̻̫̤̱͔͕̬̣̺͉̤͙̜̝͖̩̜̼̫̜̝͔͎̦̠͎͓͇̐͋͌̀̆̇̔̀̾͋͗̾̇̇̐̽̐̂̀̊́̉͗̔̄͒̈́͘̕͞͠ͅ0̧̡̢̡̡̢̯̪̘̤̗̯͚̘̠̦̪̠͔̖͎͈͍̙͈̩̥̣̥̫̠̲͇͓̟̺͈̫̪̜͙͈̣̪͍͇͇̺̪̳̤͙̮̞̩̖͉̝̲̰̲͈̆̂̀̒̅̆͌̊͑͂̾̿͒͆̋̓͗̅̄̑̈́͌̆͑̾̔̈̎̉̆̾͗͛͒̐̓͒͊̑̈́̓̀͒̐̉̔̊͒̏́̇̆̌̕̚̕͘͘̕̕͘͜͟͜͟͢͢͢͜͠͡͝͡͠͝͝͝͞͡ͅͅ1̡̡̧̨̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̝̞͕̙̝̙̹͉̦͙̞̞̺̩͍͕̳͍̺͈͇̹̥͙͙̠̗̖̼̗̝̯̹̩̖̝̯͇̙̣̖̟̱͚̳͓̥̖͇̪̰̠͖͍̲̤͍͉̺̻̙̤̘͍̼̫̖̼̝̂̂̆̂̈̓͐͛͐̊̿̆̿̍̀̽̽̒͌̀̄͋̇̃̿͊͐̈́̇̋̔͒̍͐̊̅̏̏̂͊͑́͊̄̾͋̃͌̽͗͌̀̀̅̿́͊̋̑̎̆̇̍̌́͂́̊̒̕͘͘͘͘͘̚̚̕̕̕͜͢͟͟͟͢͞͠͝ͅͅͅ0̡̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̟͈̣̜̱̗̯̣̙͙̠̳̝̤̻̦̗͍͚̻̺̞͉͕̻̤͇̲̫̘̪̘͇̪͉̞͍̪̻̞̭̘͓̰͙̩̞̪̺͒̾̌̆̔̓̓̀̂̈́̆̈́̒͆́̂̀͒̿̓̒̊̄̀̀̏̍͂̌͗̽͑̾̾̌̐͒͋́͂̀̏̅͆̇̕͘̕̕̚͘̚͢͟͢͜͟͞͡͝͡͡͝ͅͅ0̢̧̧̡̡̧̡̡̢̛̲̻̖̞̙̻̗̝̮̙͓̤̺͎͖̻͙̖͉͙̜̠̪͈̦̺͇̩͎͍̗̲̟͚̲̱̺͓̙̠̱̱̗̗̫̪̻̣̩̯͔̣͓̺̮͎̙̳̹̬̅̀̍̊̐́̄̊͌̓͌͆̆͌͋̓̄̃͊̑̌̔̐͋͌̂̉̽́̓̔̽͌̃̍́́͆̂͌͗̈̃̔̇̄̑͂̅͐͒̀̏̂̃̔̈́͌̀͛͂͒̏͘͘͘͘͘͜͜͢͜͜͞͠͞͡0̡̧̧̝̻̲̦͎̹͖̙̞͖̩̈́̂̀̉̽́͐̈̓͆̓̈̃͠0̨̳̈́͡0̨̢̡̨̢̛̛̳̰̥͕̗͙̖͉̱̫̯̥͚͍̞̭̭̬̹͓̺̫̰͙̲̪͓̝̩͎̯͍̣̳̖̫̠̩̌̐̇̑̎̽̎́̀͌̅͋̇͒́̏͗̂͂̍̍̿̀̏́́̑͐̆͋̅͊̇̅̾̓̉́̕̚̕͟͜͢͟͟͠͞͠͠͞͝ͅ ̢̡̨̛̮͍̯̼̠͉̙̟̪̖͍̻͔͈̝̪͇̤̳̱̰̫̙̯̖̱̠̻̻̩̻͎̭̠̤͉͙̞̩͇̦̞̣͒̌̀̅̀̑͛̄͛̋͑̾̂͂́͗̇͂̾̍͑͌̔̾̆͐̍́̈́͑̃͆͂̏̓̄̆̉̇̌̉͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͡͠͡͝ͅ0̡̨̨̡̧̡̨̡̡̢̛̛̭͓͍̲͎̮̹̪̹̘͉̖̬̙̩̲̘͉̳͙̥͍͈̫̘̳̫̲̙̼͇̺͕̪͔̞̪̤͔̫̮̣̜̣͉͙͇̻̞̣̩͈̼̼̠̦̙̳̥̭͓̘̞͇̗̬͙̮͙̞͉̬͖̯͙̀͑͊͛͒͐̈̽̈͂̂́͗̊́̆̅͛̋̉̈́̓͗̍͗̂͊̒̿̏̋̽̋̐͌̅̽̒͋͑̓̈̈̒̎̓͗̅́̒̾͑̊͛̾̈́̄̂̈́͆̆̈̌̊͐́̏̈͆͑̑͂̓̄͆͂͋͘̚̚͜͟͟͜͜͢͞͠͝͝͝͝͡͡͞͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ1̢̡̧̡̨̛͓͇̥͙͔͉͓̝͖̜̱̺͕̤̺̜̮̪̜̖̪͇̫͚͇̖̗͉̱̼̣̟̜͚̪̩̱͓̝̺̞͙͖̣̰̪̥̮͕̲̯̻̪̭̫̱̻̙̤͙̗̪͔͎̞̲̈̿̒͛̔̇̈́̅̅̇̒͒͗͋̉͂̽́̎̈̊͋̈̈̆̄̑́͂̓́̿̓̿͂̊̌͗̓̈́̑̋͂̍̾̇̅̅͆̄̈̀̈͑͋̂̇̉́͌̚̕̚̚̚̚̕͟͜͜͞͡͡͠͡͠0̢̢̢̡̢̛̛̛̮̭̯̻̘͙̼̬̞̬̳̗͎̹̞̠͓͇͈̟̃̍̓͐̓͒̿̉̈̑̉͒̄͌̈͑̌͒̆̃̃̉̅́͌͛͗͋̎͟͢͢͟ͅͅͅ0̧̨͔̩͓̝̲͓̠̺̲̟̹̞̱͎̹̤̟̥̟͕͙̘̼͇͙̤́́͋͑̑͊̊́̐̅̈̈͗̾̓͂̌̒̀͒̃̀͊̉͐͌̌̚͘͢͢͟͝͠͝͠ͅͅ1̡̨̡̛̛̛͙̳̟̰̞̙͔͕͎̭͈̰̹͔͇̭̼̼͙̬̪̲̞̪̞̪̺̲̹͓̭͉̙͎̼̹̪̝̬͕̞̪̭̭̣͉̯͚̦̠͙̰̗͇̱͖̼̟̫̜͈̺͎̠̮̊̅̎̃͐̑̍̍͊͋̂̃́̈͂̔̌̐̒̀̑̂͊̎̿̃̎̉͗̽̽̽̆́̀̃͋̽͊̏̽̑̒̽͑̊̃́͂̃̎̎̐̆̂̑̿͗̌̿̓̕̚̚͘̕͟͜͟͟͢͟͟͜͟͜͞͝͠͞͞͞͞͠͡͞͞ͅͅ0̨̢̡̢̧̨̨̛̛̛̤̖̙͔̥̹̳͕̰̥̠̠̯͚̪͖̜̠̲̘̦͚̞̬̖̩͍̣̗͙͍͚̼̦̝͈̻̙͖̤̳̠̫̗̫̳̱͕̟͕̞̼̘̳̟̠̘͙͇̦̗̖̘̼̗͖̪̜̲̠̣̞͙̘͚̗̤̪͙̓͋́͌̇̒̓̊̂̃̿̐̈͒͋̇̉͊̀͆̾͌̌͂͊̋͗̉͌̓̾̂̓̾͌͂͐̊̿̐̀̓̿̿̓̈̾͑͗̇̎̇̀̂́̊͐́͒̃́̿͂̓̀̇̓̽̀͌̿̌́̀͋̀̈́͘̚̕̕͘̚͟͜͜͢͟͢͡͞͡͠͠͞͞͠ͅͅ0̢̧̢̨̧̢̢̨̡̡͕̞͇̹̝̞̦̱͎͉̙̱̖͉̞̖̝̭͕̬̳̘͖͉͔͖̰̥̟̗̯͈̙͇̫͎͈̰͉̝͉̮̳̫͙̳̣̖͇̮̟̰͓̺̖̱͓̺̘̠̘͉̳̭͖̬̣̰͚̱̳͉̻̦̺͆̈͂̆̋̓͐͑́͑̈́̇̐̂̉̃̔̽̉̀͆͛͌͆͛͛̅͑͛͗̑͂̉̃̄͒̉̽̽͒̓̄̽͋͌̇̍̆̈́̆̆̌̈́͂̈͂̄͌̍̒͆̀͊̊̍̀̍͛̏͊̏͑̉̍͌̇̅͂̚̚̕͘͜͢͢͜͟͠͞͠͞͝͝͠͝͡͞ͅͅ1̢̧̢̨̡̨̢̧̛͎̣̲͎͓͕̟̗͇̝̠̫̹͚̰̫̲̭̰̲̻̳̙̳̩̞̪͎̟̱̝̦͕̱̰̻̫̗̘̼̖͈̫́̅̓̒̎̑͌̾̀̏͗̎̓̾̓̋̿͂̒̈́͂̌͊̈̓̈́̒̓̈́̀̈̈́̏̀̈́͐͛̂̇͊̋͌̊͂̾̆͘̕̚͢͢͟͟͟͡͞͝͞͠͠͡ͅ ̡̛̺̳̻̲͎͍̝̭͕̤̖́̃̇̌̾̓̂̉̈̚̚͟͞0̢̢̢̡̨̢̢̛̤̣͕̘̞͔̖͈͔̰̦̲͙̻̙̳̜̪̣̯̘̤̞͙̫͚̩̥͇͓̮̠͙̠̱͍̙̤̟̞̰̜̞͙̱̰̼͉͔̭̰̬͇̘̿̑̿͋͌̃́̃̀̏̄̂̈͒̂́̈́͐̈́̾̓̾̋͂̐̇̓͌̿̃̔͋͋̃͒̈́̍̈̂̾̐̑̔̈̽̅̊̇̓͊͒͒͐̓̇͐́̀̕̚̚͘͟͜͢͜͡͞͝ͅ0̡̧͆̔1̨̢̢̢̛̛̮̮̙̫͎̣̱̞̺͙̝̗̱̖͇̯͕̣̗͉͔̲͍̲̼̯͙̰̼̮͇̩̳̗̘̞̰͕̩̥̻͕̦̮̤̱͍̬̻̲͇̥͈͕̲̝͈̮͓̗̳͖̤͒́̇́̆͊͋̑̐͑͐̀̒̅̃̇̎̔͛͒̒͐͋̂͂͆̐̇̈̄́͛̔͑̽͆̔̌̎̈̔̈́͋̌̀̓̈͌̀͌͐̀͗͂͒́͐͗̑͆̓̎̐͘͘̕̕̚͜͟͢͟͜͞͡͠ͅ0̨̢̡͖̬̝̗̘͓̻͓̟̬͉͍̝̬̞͓͖͓̙̱͕̹̖̹̯̫̞͚̱͇̠̪̜̜̱̮̰̱̎̆͋̋̀͆̏̅͗̎̔͂̆̾̃́͌̋͛͑̀̈͌͐̄́̀̐̄̓͌̇̊͒̉̆̔́̆͐̐̒͘͜͜͢͜͞͝͠͠ͅͅ0̻͍̹͚̜̟̥͎̝̼̮͚̤̿͐̅̊̎̑̏̈́̍̀͘͘̕͜͠0̦̩͖̣͎̣̱̻̲̹̈̓͆̀͒̏̓̉̓̊̌͢0̢̢̧̧̢̡̧̜̣̙̙̩͖̦̫̳̮̺͕̝̺̼̖͚̬͎̩͈̥̰̹̜͖̭̰̘̻̰͍͔̞̬̘̭͈̩̥̼͎̲̜̼̺̟̺͔̞̻̤̳̯͍͙͈͙͕̼̫̱̲̖̫̯̓̓͊̄̏̈̈́̾̒͗̀̇͂̅̂̅̉͊̏̎̔̎́͂̃̎̒́́̾̑́̀͑͛̃̓́̓̽̿̄̋͛́̏̌͂͂̎͗̓̓͌̄͗̍̐͛̐́͂̉͗͌̀̕̕̕̕͟͜͡͠͝͝͞͞ͅ0̡̨̡̨̡̛̛̛̬͖̰͇͔̞̫̟̭̻̬̝̝̳̥̠̤̤̲̭͚̟̜̜̰̮̪̪̦͚̜̲̩̝̲̘̣̯̱̩͖̥̠̣̤͍̗͎̫͖͇̖͚̠̟̪̹͉̲̌̄̌̊͊̓̔́̀̄̈̀͊̅̔̽͒̂̐̏̉̈́̿͛͋͂̌̓̌̀͛̓̔͐͒͑̇̄̒͑̉͂̉͐̌̅͐̒̽͂̀͊̿̈́̋̋̄̌̕͘̕̕͟͟͟͢͟͟͟͢͝͝͡͝͡͠͠ ̢̧̛̤̮̟͕̰͕̲̖̝̺̤͍͔̺̼̘̼͔͖͉̻̦̞̲̰̤̤̼̬͎̲̳̥̠̮̖̐̐̽̊͆͊͆̋̋̒̑̏͊͊͆͗͐̅̋̔̔̒̇̋͐̎͛̍͌́̀̓̀̏͊͘̚͢͜͠͝͡ͅ0̢̧̨̼͙͎͍̞̠͕̘͙̤͉͕̳̻̮͚̗͈̞̦̹̦͇̞͕̭̼̰̲̰͚̫̘͓͇̥͖͕̜̙͙͔̩̬̹̭̓̃̾͐̈́̐͌̆͛̆̽̉̇̄̀̓̒̌͐͂̿̈́̆͌̉̅̀̀͆̀̃̽̐͛̓̎̅̋̀̽̔͊͛̆͆͐̕̕̕̕͟͜͢͟͡͝͡1̧̡̢̥͖̘͇͚̤͓̺͚̦̲̪̫̱̺͙̼̗̱͍̻͍̬̞͚̝͚̬͉̭͍͉̳̏͌̎͆̒̈͐̊̊̋͐͛̋̓͐͊͋̽͊̊̉̽̾̇͌̀̄̂͐́̒̊́̅̕͟͜͝͝͝͝ͅ1̧̧͇̲͕̻̖̮̜̞̜͉̣̣̰̼̗̻̼͉̱̭̝̖̮̣̭̘̭͍̄͒̅͛̉̔͆̂̉̃̇̍̍͊̀̈́̑̆̈͛͒̊̿̆̏̕͢͜͝͡͡͞͝͠0̢͈͖̦̰̖̠̌̓͐̈́̈́̒̋1̢̧̢̢̧̨̨̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̟̦̗̰̣͍̬̰̥̹̖̦̝̺͉̖̮͇̟̻̺͍̺̱̫͉̯̹̬̱̘̺̦͈̩̣̠̞̘̠̦͙͉͕̘̪̳̱̤̙̬̠̖͚̥̠̬̳͔̩͔̮̫̮̭̝̟̳̙̬͚͕̯͚̗͈̖̳͚̀̽̍̉͑̅̏̏̿͒̎́̏̔̒͋̇̇̉́̅͆̂͗͂̽̈́̉͂͗̊̍͗͊̐̀̐̇͊̆̊̀͐̆͗̑̉̔̽̈́̂̓̀̆̈́́̑̄͂͌͋̃͗͌̓̇͂͊̑̾́̓́͐̂͑͋̓̽̈͘̕̚̕̕̚͘͟͢͜͟͟͜͜͜͝͞͝͞͞͝͡ͅ1̢͓̤͔͈͚͇̻͚̹̳͔͉̗̣̬̘̰͖̗̝͙̱̠̀̽́̋̄͗̌͗͋͆̀̃̓̓̌̈́̑̀̀͂̔̃͘͘͜͡͡ͅ1̢̧̦̭̯͍̠̮̮͉̫̭͍͕͙̯̱̤̺̫̮̠̓̈̀̔͂̓̅̔̑͋̅̋̊̀̏̉͗͌̀̈͋͑̐̋͆̚̕͜͢͟͝ͅͅͅ0̨͍͎̮͕̯̔̀̋̂̉̒̀ͅ ̡̨̨̧̡̧̡̧̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̟̰̣͔̱̩̖̭͈̝͉̣̗̺̰͉̘̲̱̻͓̳̬͓̖̘͉̪͈̤̥̣͈͎̩̥̺̦͕̱͔̳̩̙͚̭̹͈̤͎͕͖͉͕͔̲͎̪̮̗̠͎͎̠͇̰̜͖̼̳́̾̌̊͗̓̈́̌́̈̃͌̒̌̈̈̉̇̎̈͒̈̎̐̊̊̑̍́͗̀̇̂̑̂͛̀̄̿̏̈́̊̿̀̇͊̓̍̎̆̅̂͂̀́̅̔̇̀̽̽́̍́̈̎͘̚̚̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͟͜͠͠͞͝͞͝͝͡͠͠͡ͅͅ0̧̧̧̡̢̨̨̨̧̛̛̤͚͉̪̙̟̻̥̭̖̝̹̮̩͎̳̱̲͇̖͕̙̬̰̩͔͈͓̬̻̦͇̥͙͎̝̯̼̝̮̮̜̹͇̞̻̗̘̳̦͇̣̣͉̻̠̘̗̙͚̮̦̯̰̩̖̞̦̤̝̼̝̩͍͍͈̼̮̗͇̇̿́̆͆́́̎̿͊̔̓̊͆̅͆̌̂̈̆̀͌̉͊͋̈́̀̅̾̓͊̾̿̒̔̐̒̅̌͗̔̾̉̅̍̈̎̋͆̉̽͂͌̀̈̃͂̾̈̂̈́̅͛͌̅̊͌̈́̀̂͂̓̌͒̇̐̍̿͆̐̚̚͘͘̚̕͟͟͢͢͢͡͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ1̡̛͕̻̙̙̱̹̰̱̩̙̠̮̹̠̖͈̗̩͕̭̰̟͚͈̯̺̳͉͉̾̽̓̒̉͛͊̽̏͊̊̌̃̽͌͊͆͊̐̀͌̈́́̓̏͛̋̏͒̒̓͘͟͜͞ͅͅ1̡̢̛̱̳̥͇̜̟̥̞̏͒̏̒͗̾͡͝͞0̧̨̡̡̨̙̫̙̼̦̖̭̘̲̱̪̫̘̘͇̬̟̞͕̝͍̖̭̱͍͉͚̻̬̪̱͉̯̩͕̖̱͚̊̿̆͂̂̒̈́͛̔͛͌̒̔̃̐͒͂̓̎̋̆̀̇͂̒̓͋̾̈̓̎̒̍̓̓͆͛̐̄̅̾̒̕͜͟͢͜͞͝͝͡͠ͅ0̡̧̡̢̨̡̨̛̯͇̪̻̩̪̻͈̯̼̫̲͓̥̜͚̤̫͍͔̣̞̺͇̹̞͖̹̖̣̱̞̺͖̼̯̟̗̞̳̼͎͖̼̳̗͙͈̖̼͙̜̺̬̣̬͙̯̜͎̝͍͎̱̖͍̮̟̭̬̫̦̹͚̲͇̻̆̒̍̓̿̏̈́́͐̅͑̐̄͌̋̽̾͗͊̀̍͐̎̀̎͂̒̀̓̒̄̌͐̆̽̒̇̓̿̾͌̇̂̌̓́́̑̿͛̈́͂̅͋̐͂̈̿́̓̀́̆̏̌̈́̈͗̋͊̔̌͑͐̏̅͐̈͗͑͑̚̕͟͢͢͟͜͢͜͟͞͠͠͠͡͠͡͡͝͝ͅͅ1̧̨͚͎̲̣͍̘̝̬̳̂̓͆̎̐̓̇͛̐̒̽͝ͅ0̢̢͍͎̮̏̈́̾̊̓1̢̢̢̧̨̛̛̱̺͇͖͓͍͚̟͈̙͓̲̠͇̤̯̗͈̻̯̣̹̩̳̖̜͍̹̲̜͚̝̤̙̝̖̞̻̝̰̥͓̲̠̲͉̫͋̍̓́̓̓͋̋̈̀̿̐̀͆̓̀̅̅̑̈́̅̽̅̂̋̿̇̅͋̐͋̔́̄̀̌͋̆͊̀̎͌̾̀̿̀͑̒̏͋̌͋̇̊̈̕̕͟͜͢͢͢͜͠͞ͅͅͅ ̨̢̨̨̢̫̙͕̜͇͉̬̱̳̮͙͎̤̬̞̩̻͈̖̥̭̫̤̝̝̲̲̞̖͕̼͙̰̳̻̱̫̮͍̐͛̃͑͌͌̓̈́̌̄͌̓̔͗͋̅͂̂͛͊̎̇͛̋̉̔̄̌̒͌͊̿̂̃̌͋̚͝͞͠͝͡͡͠͝ͅ0̡̨̡̡̛̛͎̤̩͈̗͓̼̤̫̫̠͎͓̺̻̫̳̞̝̦͎͓͓̮̪̤̙̞͙͉̼̤̲͙͎̫̝̤̤̣̖͔̼̬̣̼̹̟̖̦͗̓̐̏͛̀͒̓͑͑̍͆̈́̆̽͑̽̄̔̈́̓͊̋͆̅͛̔̍̂͊̿̃̀͌̓̋̐̋͑͌̈́̚̕̚̚̕̕͘͢͢͢͜͠͡͡͞͝͞͡͠͡ͅ1̨̡̧̢̡̧̡̝̮̥͈̤̺̖͓͖̻̼͙̮̮̣̰͎͓͈̼̟̖͈̫̲͙̹̮̦͚͚͓̹͈͓͖͓͖̟̭̠͉̫̺͉͈͎͈͍͕͖̹̟̤̹̱̝̭̰̙͈͙̱̬̫̭̳̪̦̞̗̗̟͑́́͌͌͌̇̅̌̾̐͆̉͆̽͑͋̍͛̓̋̂́͗͋͑͛͑̂̄̏̽͆́̐͒͛̓͒̓̌͐̊̃̉͗̂̔̑́́̃̿͌͐̆́͗͗͌́͘̕̚̕͘̚͘̚͘̚͘̕͟͝͡͠͡͞͡͞͡͠͡͝ͅͅͅ1̧̨̡̢̨̢̗̣̟̤̭̤͇͉̻̝̪̖͓͖̩̱̳̘̘̹̝̘͍͈̲̭̼̙̦͓͕̰̯̲͙͚̻̞͙͓̦͖͔̯̩̺̫͉͕̖͍̞̮̈̌̇̐̏̓͂̅̉̓̈́͆͋͐͊͑͌̌̅́͑̅̐̄́̐͋͂̀͆̀̈́͐͊̔̑̅̉̍̒̅̎̅͌͌̂̑́̿̿̒̒́͊̑̀̃̄͘͘̚̚̚͘͟͢͢͢͢͜͢͞͞͠ͅ1̨̢̡̧̨̛̗̲̥̙̘̞̫͚̟͕̬͍̣̹͇̗̰̰̙͉̗͔̠̪̝̞̹̰̟̬̣̘͎͚̼͇̮̿̄́́̅̃̀͋͛́̉͋̈́͑̓̓͑̎͒̃̆̓̀͂̽͑͋͊͆́͛͐̿̀͒͑̐̋̔̐́̐͋̚͟͢͟͡͝ͅͅ0̛͚͓͍̠̮̜̣̝̱̻̪̯̝̳̙͇̺͕̗̟̤̹̖̺̰͚͇͓͖̗͎̻̹͔̫͎͓̫̱̠̼̰̬̾̑͌͌̐̐̑͒͗͑̒̄͛̄̅̆̿̌͑̆̔̾̆̓͊̂̀̒̈́͑̀͌̅̅͛̍̏̓̃̔̉̚͢͢͜͝͡͝͞͞ͅͅ1̡̡̨̡̛̛̯͓͕̭̘̭̪̙̯͇͎̻̘͔̘͎̻͈̬̬͚̬̦̰̰̰̦͓̭͖̺̹̠̙͔̜͎̯̳͚͓̫͔̺̺̤̼͙̹̖̒͛̇̓̒͗̓̎͗̀͌͂̅͊̾̇͛̽̽̐̆̀̂́̋̉̊͗͆̇́̋̏͊̔́̉͂͋̆̆͗̔͛̚͘̚̕̚͘͢͢͝͡͝͝1̡̡̡̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̻͙̙̤̻͚̼̠̩̦̙̗̖̪̗̯̭̥̩̙͔̫̱͈̭̣͈̩̺͍͓̦̳̗̦̹̝̟̮͎̤̙͎̟͍̹͖̘̘͚͎̩͔͚̳͈̹͕̱̪̬͔͓̟͍̤͙̑̀̎̽́́̈̒̀͋̀̒̓̅̇̽͗͊̀̍̆̓̔̎͗̍͆͂̄̑̊͛̉̇̃̓̉̔̐̇̎̈̀̾͗̿̽̄͐̆̐̀̿͒̈́͗̏̒̅̓͗̇̍̍͑͐̑̃͘̕͟͟͜͜͝͞͠͞0̡̨̡̡̢̝̙̱̪͚̲̺̭͇̪͓̦̳͖̘̺̭̣̪͉͕̮̗̼͉̠͓̱̠͎̰̩͓͍̳̩͎̜̰̫́͐͋̾̅̃̿͛̐͋̌̄̃̓́̀͗̾͗̒̅͑̈́̄̑̓̀̈́̉̇͌̊̿̎̾̑͑̓͐̾̒͘̚͡͡ͅ ͉̩͎̹͕̝͔̼͇̥̹̹̮̳̹̰̒̐̔̓͂̊̾͒̊̐̉̃̐̀͂̋̇ͅ0̧̢̧̧̡̛̛̪͚͕̦͉̺̳̗̜̗͕̜̘̖̖̠̞̮̗͎̣̠̰̱̫̙̯̜̞̭̪̙̮̩̺͙͍̖̖̥̣͕͚̦̝͉̮͉̥̳͎̼̜̼͍̦̯͉̬͇͚͈̥̤̫̼͖̝̪͔͎̱̟̯͛͑̀̋̔̋̀̎̀̂̓̈́͂͆̇̽͒̿̾̅́̂͒͐͌̂͊̎͌̾̋͛̈́̈́̃̃̿̾̃̄̒̾̆̐̍̾̎̓̅͌̋̈̀̆̊͊̍̆͗̇͒̆̈̔͊̍̔͒́̅͐͋̀̚̕͘͘̕͢͜͢͟͢͟͝͝͞͞͞͠ͅ1̡̢̧̢̢̢̨̖͍̰͙͎͉͇͇̺͚͉̯̱͓͎͓̗̮̪̼̻̯̫̦̖̞̟̖͙͇̖̲̟͙̦̙̖͓̊͆͌͗̈́͋͆͛͒̅̉̄̏͂̃͂͐́͗̑͗͂͂͒̅͐͆̈́̄͗̊͒̋̓̌͛͒͋̽̚͢͢͢͢͟͝͠͞͡͠͝͞͞͝͡1̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̗̪̹͎̮̤̙̞̣̞̙̗̟̤̮̹͕̗̲͎͓̣̻̪̦͚̲̺̫̜̩̮̰̱̱͍̗̬̥̟̜͚̦̥̝̤͖͎̙̙̦̇́̉̋́̀̇̋́̓͌͐̓̂͛̅̈͗̋͑̍͒̑̒͌̈̊͂̌̊̔̓̒̑̀͐̈́̅̾̈̈̓͒͗̑̄̕̕͘͢͟͜͢͟͝͞͝͡͞͝ͅͅ0̯̣̹̭̮̿̎̉̿͑0̢̨̢̧̧̧̧̢̢̧̧̛̛͙̦̝̬͕̥͖̣̖͖̮̜̰͍͉̭̺̻̻͇̟͚̻̥̱͎͙̦̙̺̠̹̙̬̙͖̘̲̳̻̭̻̞̦̹̹̘͓̯͔̦̳͎̼͇̰̭͚̖͕͚̹̻͓̪͍̜̬̼̫͔͂̿̑̈͗̒͆̓͒̏̓̈́̇͑̀̔̈͆͗̌̅̃͆̄̋͐̔́̇͑͑̆̒͗̈͊̅̌͐̈́̽̿̉͛́͗̂͆̓̃̇̌̀͋̊͛́̏͛̊̿̎͗̓͑̑̊̄̈́͆̕̕̕̚͘̚̕̚̚͢͢͢͢͜͢͢͜͜͞͞͡͝͡͝͠͡͡͝1̢̢̨̛͔͇̞͖͇̺̺̬̤̫̣͉̱̠̱͎̼̟͓̠̦̭͎̻͙̗̻͔̿͋̀͛̐̏͒̑̐͛̊̋͌̆́̅̃͊͋̌͗̿̋̂̂̆͘͘͡͠0̨̭̄͋1̨̡̢̧̡̡̡̨̛̛̛͈̮͎̳̯̙̖̰̣̗͙̜̺̜̯̭̝̗̥̙͕͈͖̺͎͈̙̟̣̣̤̣̖̘͕̥̪̳̖̞̫̘̲̟̞̬̫͍̩͖̙̫̩͇͍͍̭̖̙̥̈̾̆͂͂̾̎͋̽̿͆̈́̒͑͑̐̾̾́͗͛̎̈̈̒͗͒̓̾͑̀̒̓̑͒̍͂͆̒̌͐̊̉̇̈́̾͛͒̍̋́͋̉̒̌̾̏͋́̋͌̒̀͛̾͛̔̏̀́̅͘̚͜͟͢͢͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̻͊0̡͚̪̦͇̦͉̠̠̤͎̦̥̲̯͚̙̥͑̒̄̾̉͐̌͑̓͛͗̿͒͒͘̕͘͝1̡̨̨̛̛͙̞̳̗̺̲͙̫̩̬̯̞͔͈̭̯͚͍͙̦͓̳͗̿͐̏̒̓̒̾͑̽̋̂͐̔̓̍̍̐̈́̀͘͡͡1̢̡̡̧̧̛̛̛͕̘̹̟͎̺͙̪͓̠̬̰̫̖̘̖̗̤̲̫̖̠̣͖͍̳̥̭̫͉͓̜̗̮̟̻̮̦̮̦̘͎̺̘̠̰̰̺̺̟̜̣̙̲͓̘͍̦̻̦͉̋̀̊̌͒̽̋̓̑̔̃́̌̄̑͌̒͊̃̓̀̇͐͊̀̒͑͛̈́̉͑͂̓̈́̍̆͛̊́̐̃̇̀̋̿̂͛͊̎̄͑͐̊̂̈̕͘̚̚̚͘͘͘͜͢͟͜͟͟͡͝͝͡͡͠͝͠ͅͅ1̨̢̡̨̧̢̡̨̛̳͈̮̙̪͉̬̥̣̲̖͓̝̠̗̱̫͓͍̹̭̰̟͔͉̠̖̪͓͙̖͔̩̗̭̉̀͛͛͐̒̊͊͌̀͆̍̃̒̓̽̊̐̊̿͆̓̋̀̌̀̓͒̏̇̎̓͐̿̉͗̀͘̕̕͢͜͝͡͝͝͡ͅ0̢̧̧̡̡̨̧̛͎̰̦͕͓̤̥̤͇̞̻͓̗̳͕̥̲̳̟̘͓̗̠̦͚̬̜̠̰̮̪̣̬̳̫̣̭̳̝͕̟̲̠̹̤̹̩͔̮̺̱͎̼̟̪̫͍͇̤̫͓̭̦̤̋̓̀̀̓͑̈́̋́̔̓̐̓̑̔̓͛̀̉͆̌́̋͒̾͋͒̇̔̎͋̈̀̋̂̃̿̓̍͂̉̈͆̂͗̌͒̃̽̌̉͌̽̓̃͌̌̏̊̒̄͘͘͘̕͟͜͞͡͡͞͞͠͞͞ͅ0̨̡̡̳͇̼̘̮̯̹̲̭̖̱͓̝̝̠͓̟̋̃̋̌͗̆̓̍͊͊̎̄̂͆̄̀̉͐̉̑͊̕̕̕͟͟͟͟͟͡1̢̡̢̨̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̗͙͔̝̖̝̪͉͙͉̯̖͍͇̤͈̜͉̯̙̯͉̠̰̮̠̙͈͈̼͚̯̰͇̹͕͕͔̳̳̜̦̲̹̮͉̞̭͎̩͓̝̘̺͖̯̘̪̭͉̦͇̮͚͇͕̣̩̙͔͓͙̘̬̥̜̹͔̳̮̰̦̤̗̬̒̅̃̅̑͐̀̔̃̓̈̇̅͂̓͛͆͋̂͛́̅̏́̅̅́͌̀̈́̂̿̊̒̊͊̅̊̅̊̍̎͐͋̆̃͐̂̊̈̂͋͌͊̎̆̆͂̄͛͊͛̾͑̄̄̈́͊͂̓͒̽͊̍̇̍͗̀̈͆͒͋̑̉͘͘̚͟͜͢͞͡͡͝͝͞ͅͅͅ0̡̧̢̛̯̳̦͈̤̯̭̙̭̰̳̲̞̟̝̫̪̠͕̟͍̰̖̱̺͈̻̩̠̦̲̰͕̜̩̙͕̻̝̲̹̰͎͔͐̈́͊̓̔̏̈̈́͌͑̂͂̂̏͆͐̾̐̏̂͆̃͂̇͑́̓̉́̅̾̑̅̄̈́̉̿̓̌̈́͑̄̉̐̚̚͘̚̕͘͢͢ͅͅ ̢̛̗̘̞̰̹͕̲̲̙̤͚̮͙̲̟̰͕̻̣̱̻̱̦͖̹̰̈́̿̀̽̓̋̋̓̔́̀̂̆̈͛̾͂̐̋̕̕͜͡͡͝͠͞͝0̡̨̨̛̭͈̣̦̫̖̼͓͎͚̼͇͓͇͚̰̼̯͇̜͖̠͉̼̭̣̙͓̘͕͍̪̜͇̞̂͗͛̄̏̿̌̆̀̇̓̽̾̾͒̌̎́̈͋͑̓̀̏̈͆̉͌̈́̔̔̔͘̕̚͢͡͠͞0̨̡̛̪̠̘͇̲̺̙̟̻̘͓̯̣̜͉̜̤̯̲͍͈͈̦̦͖͕̯̞̺̼̳̤̺̪̱͉̱̟͍͍͛̄͊̈́͊̍̑̃̑̍̃͐́́͑̑̉͌̊̈̐̈̃̅̅̎̓̍͋̃͋̓͑̍̈̍͂̌̾͘̚̕͟͟͜͜͞͠͠͠͡ͅͅ1̢̧̨̨̢̨̢̛͖͍̯̖̥̫̥͕̦̣̤̗̱̙͍̩̼̦͍̯̮̭͎̭͇͎̗̳͔̠̦̣̹̥̪̹͙͈͉͍̤̭̫̠̋͑̿́̀͂͒͒͆̑̂̓̈́̍̉͑͛͗̀̎̽̏͂̋͊͛͋̈́̿́̏̋́͐́̔̾̽̉͌͆͒́̀̀͊̒̌̕̚̕̕̚̚̚̕͢͢͟͢͢͜͜͜͢͞͡͠͝ͅ0̧̡̧̢̧̧̢̧̡̧̛̠͓̮̝̬̘̖͕̭̞̪̝̲͖̞̲̘̩̼̩͈̪̱̬͕̜͈̦̲̱̝̗̣͔͔͖̜̟̼̳̹̞̯̯̪͇̞̳̝̞̜̖͕͖͍̹͔͖̦͎̰̗͍̼̼͖̝̰͇͓͎̌̏̆̎̉͌͂́̅̓̓̒̒̓͗̓̽͑͂̈́͆̍͋̐̿̐͂̔̉̾̍̈́̋̐̄͗̑̈́͊͂͒̆̓̽̄̐͌́͋̌̓̂͂̎̌́̋̀̒̓͂͌͊̈́̍̓̎̿̚͘̕͘̕̚̕͘͘͜͟͢͞͡͞͠͞͡͡͞ͅͅ0̡̡̧̡̡̛̛̲̭̜̹͍̭͓̘̗̻͖̼̹̳͎͖̩̹̰̜̙͇̯̻̗͈͔͇̟̰͔̙̣̖͈̳̤͙̱̺̬͖̠̣̻͎̤̀͆͗̍̃̒͋́͂͐́̂͊̑͂̍̇̃̓̀͑̊̌́̀͛̽̃̌̋͛̇̾̉́́́̒͋̔̐̈̇̕̕̚͘͘͟͢͠͝͞͠0̧̢̡̢̡̢̢̡̢̡̢̛̛͇̯͇͖͎̤̲̰̤̳͔̘̭̤̱̬̘̦̜̗̠͎̪͔̜̹̟͍͔̳̺̭̙̮͓̳̦̗̲̘̥͚̖̰̪͚̰̲͕̖̙̜̖͇̠̺̭̥̜͙͉͖͙̘͓̳̘̱̰͎̥̝͈́̈͊̈́͒͋͗̅̈́̒̽̓̊̈́̅̄̃̃̈́͑̑͐̓̃̋͂͒̾͋̅̅͛̿̀̀̿́̅̎̏̊̃̂̈͊̽̀͛̔̓́̽̏̓̅͆̊̃͂̉̍͒̉̍́̈́̍̄̄́͐́͂͛̎͛̅͒͆̇̀̽͌̍͘̕̚͜͜͟͟͜͢͟͟͟͞͡͡͡ͅ0̨̢̛̛̬̠̗͚͓̠̰̖̘͓͎͙͇͓̝͔̺̩̜̯̹̪͔͎͚̲̰̞̬̰͇̤̹̫̺̻̺͔͓͓͓̘͍̺̪̞̣̻̦̭̟͎̘̗̜̮̣͕͉̘͕̳͔̙̳̰̳̩͇̲̃̑͌͛̊̂͊̈́͛̅̽͊̊̀̈́́͋̑̒̊̌̍̋̾̄̐̉̄̾̅̈́̃͛̆͂͌̔̄̂̀͑̾͑̀̄̎͑̒̋̿̆͌̍̔̂̚͘̚͘͘̕̕͢͞͝͝͝͞͡͞͞͝͝͝ͅͅͅ0̢̧̲͇͉͍̩̜̯̠̤͇̏̔͛̒̊͆̎̐͂́͘̕͟͢͝͝ ̡̡̧̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̤̩͕͍̻̣͔̥͕͙̰̜̣͚̜͇̯̳͕͓͕̩͓̩̙̗̳̟̦̣̯̲̱̹̖̮̪̮̱̣̳̫̠̘͇͉͕͇̪̹̘̥͖̮̞͔͓̟͍̱̼̠̺̈̈́̅̎́̉̂̌͋̈́̾̌̂͛͌͊͌̓͗̎̄̂̊́̑̈́͆̊̾͒̈́̇̆͋̍́͂̊͐͂̽̾̓̍̓̐͒͐̾̓̂̀̃̀͒͊̍̃͋̚̕̚̚̚͢͢͟͢͞͡͞͞͞͠͝͡ͅ0̢̢̡͙̱̣̣͍̤̖͖̤͙̘̮̯̭̹̜̩̮̤͇̲͚͖̮͈̟̱̖̦̯̹̟̭̜͎̜͖̖̼̦̰̹̫̱̥͇̣̠͎̭̠̞͎̬̪̂̀̅͑́̑͐̑͑͒͒̓̆̀͒͊̾̑͋̃́̒̉͌̑̇̈́̃̀̓̎͑̋̃͋͒̅̋̒̃́̽̌̆̓̌̇́̿̍̄́̈͐̀̕̕͘̕̚͢͟͢͢͟͢͟͟͡͠͝͡͠͠1̡̡̢̡̧̡̨̡̛̯̻̼͙͓̰̣̫͎̹̠̼̺̣͖̥̤̹̞̟̤͇̼̟̤̭̖̪̞͓̲̳̭̲̘͖͖̤̳̜̬̯̼͕͎̘̙͇̭̘̰̻̭̜͍̞͚͉̜̙̖̤̊̀̾̉̒̄̿͐̅̿͑͌̑̂̎̀̒̃̓͐̓̽̅̄̀̃̌̐́̄̃̇͑̅͒̾̓̀̂͊͑͋̔̊̿̊̈̉͗̎̑͌̈̓͆̐̍͋̉̃̇̄͂̾̚͜͢͟͟͟͞͞͡͠͠͞͡͠͡1̧̨̛̱̰̘̮̟̱̽́͆̊̾̽̾̈͟͜͠10̨̧̡̢̛̛̛͉̘̥̞̘͕̯̝͙̹̬̟̙͔͍̰͚̟͕̬̘̯̹̘̙͉̞̻͉̠̖͖͇͔̻̹̘̲̫͙̥̋̔́̈́̅͗̽̅̈́̀̀̏̋̽̿̑̓͊̀͗̔̇͒́̋̔͐͆̉̈̓̋͂͐̆̉́̀̈̓͐̂̋̐̿͘͘̕͜͜͟͜͟͟͡͞͝ͅͅͅ1̢̨̨̧̧̡̗̺̜͖̳̠̥̗̞̘̺͚̬͔̯̬̰̝̮͎͈̠̩̞͇͚͔͎͖͚̩̩̘̠̫̟̹͔͉̜̣̗̟͙̮͇̪̱̱͎̮͇̤͂́̆̆̒̀̒̂͂̈́̈̾̏̈̓̎̃͗͒̆̎̋̔̒̾̓͂̊͒̀̾̎̌̃̒̐̾̈́̌̑̑̒̏̌̀͛̇͋̋͆̀̚̕͘̚̕͢͟͢͞͡͡͡͞͞ͅ1̨̨̨̧̢̨̛̛̛̟͓͕̖̙͉͉͙̹̳̤̗̰̱̮̗̥͎̙͖͈̥̯̥̫̩͇̮̤͉͍̲̣̦̻͚̥̣̭̖̰̗̲͓̩̹̺̥̖̭͖̱̭̱͙͚̲̫̳͕͎̩̲͕̰͚͚͙͚̠̲̭̭̬̼̗͛͊̄̽̑̒͋̑͊̇̓̔͐̊̓̀̄̎͛̾̃͒̒̉̃͛̂͗̇̓́̇̇͐́̀͂̀̀̉̀̿̀̃̒̇͐̈́̈̏͗̓̀̈̈̎̓͊̾̐̾́́̒̐͌̀́̈́͆̚̚͘̕̚̚̕̕̚͟͟͢͜͞͠͞͞͠͝͡͞ͅͅͅͅ1̡̢̛͈̺̻̗̦̱̭̞̪̭̩͕̲̰͇̥̜̙̙͕̲̭͚̬̥̞̤̙̤͊͗̒̈́̔̂͗͑̀͗͗̀̽̓͐͆͂̒̔̇̽͂͑̑͘̕̚͘͘͞ ̢̡̢̛̤͚̹͉͇̣͉͇͖͙͔͙̫̉͆̍̌̇̑̌͋̍́̌̒͊̇͐̽̃͘͜͢͟0̢̨̢̨̛̭̬̦̠̖̼̲̳̪̜̠̳͔̹̤͍̘̱͕̦͔̝̹̣̥̱͖͈͕͈̜͔̗̘̬͖͚̹̗͒͆́̆̎̉̀́̏̎̃̈́̍͗͌͐̇͂͌͋́̐̅́̄̊̆́̒̑͋͐̏̉̾̋̿͐̈̆̚̚͟͟͜͜͡͞͡͡1̡̡̛̪̗͕͕̭̗̈̌́̉͗̀͆̈̒͟͢1̨̡̧̢̳̮̲̫̺̺͇̻͖̫̺͈̭̼̹͉͓̖͉̠̩̼̙̜̱̪͚͍̺͎͖̱̺̘̙̼͚̫̗͓̥̜͕͍̱̳͈͚̼͈̈̅̅̂̐̑͐̈́̾̏̈́̓̃͌͑̓̓̊́͒̃̾̅͂́̉̇͑͌̓̿̃̐́̓̑̽̽̄̐̑̉̍̓̃̅́̔͘͘͘̚͟͟͡͡͡͝͞͞͝ͅͅͅ0̡̨̧̧̛̛͚̹̻̖̲̺̩͍̭̳̳̝̺̣͎̯͈̲̹̋̀̉̿̾̐͑͂͗͗̓̊́̿̐̈́̓̂͗̋̔̏̆́͘͢͜͜͟͞ͅ0̨̨̨̧̡̨͙̯͇̯̼̬̭̖̞̪̙͚̜̬̯͉̯̥͖̲̦̙̠͍͈̻̖͙̼̪̖̼̖̻̤̮͇̳̺̱͇̝͉̱̞̺̥̺̺͍̼̞̖̺̭͕̻͈̗̼͚̩̯͙͚̞̹͇̲͔̩̩́̈́̈̌͆̍͗̽͊͒̏̌̏͊̊̾͊̋̑͆͑͊̏̐̆͂̔̽͂̏̈́͂̏͌͑́̄͂͛̐̍͂̉͐̑̍͗̂̏͐́̓̽̏̊͐̾̓̌̄͆̍́̄̎̍̉̓̇̇̄̿̌̅͒̍̉̈́̈͊͘͘͘̚͢͢͟͜͟͢͢͢͢͟͠͞͡͞͞͡ͅͅͅ0̢̛̛̛̛͕͍̫͙̥͇̭̩̫̮̖͉͍̦͉̠͇̜̞̳̣̲̭̠͔̱̫̣̭̹̾̀̆̃̐̊͒̀̔̈́͆͗̍̎̃̎̉͌̒̓͛̂̎̓̍̇͘͟͜͠͠0̡̨̢̢̛̣͇̞̱͓͈͈̳̙̬͕̩̳̤͔͚̝̦̺͍̟̯͕͍̝̲͉̘̜̝̺̰̥̺͕̤̪̖̺̱͎̦͔͈͍͍͉͍̱̩͚͕͓̟̑̐̌̏̉̂̿̄͆͛͐͒͌͊̀̏̌̂̃̏̋̔͛̋̀̄̎̈́̏̾̏̌̽̽͒́̀̌̾͐̈͌̍͑̃̓͗̄̉̍̃̅͂̑̓̕̚͘͟͜͜͜͞͠͡1̧̧̧̢̧̧̢̧̢̧̡̢̛̛̘̙̝͙̣̖͇̼̫̣͈͎̞͈͓̲̺̫̤̝͚̗̻͖̣̟̝̰͚̦͙̪͙̼̞͈̙̳̬̞͕̤̲̼̗͍̠͉͇̟̖̱͈͇̺̆̍̿̈́̈̔͂̆̇͒͛̎̀̉̊̔̊̄̓̐̔̓̓͒̂̈́́̈̊̋͑̑́̄̀̆͌̑̅̓̌̈́̀̑͊̊̂͆̇̎̒̆̆̀̈́͒̿̒̈́̽͗̉̚̕͘͘̚͟͢͢͜͜͝͡͞͡͠ͅͅͅ ̢̡̪͉̫͔̬̟̯͔̥̹̬͉̫̥͉̍̋̐̽̌͋̂̄̏̾͗̓̈̿͌̆͜͡͠0̝͙̲̖̝̻͖͕̳̼͚̞͔͇̬̟́͂̄̿̓̆̿͑̆̿̂̒͗́̚͞͠ͅ1̡̲̞̬̹͎̞̬̼͍̜̫̐̒͂̓͆̈́̒̀̒̔̌͝1̨̧̨̧̢̢̧̧̢̢̛̛̫̖̭̥͓͉̭̻͍̻̤̼̺̭͍͙̘͉͚̼̩̝̝̼͇͇̲̤̰̤͚͚̺̳̪̝͉͎̜̩̬͚̘̟̜̯͖̤̝̲͖̱͈̺̯͎̻̯̮͓̬͎͙̬͙͙̭̟͈͈̦́̿̎͂̈̎͊͒̿͛͊͆͋̿̌̀̏̓̈̽͒͊̋͆̿̏̔͗͌͂͒̇̋́̎͋̀͊̆̀̓̊̈́̆̔̇̀́͗͆͂̎͋̃̈́̄̀̓͊̎̐̔͗̓̋̂͌͊́̄̀̿͂̕̕͘̚̚̕͜͟͟͟͟͡͝͞͞͡ͅ0̡̨̡̧̡̢̢̧̡̪͇͎̰̩͍͙̲͚̥̜̣͎̰̰̦̹̖͍͚̰̦̠̤̲̣̹̯̻̟̹͖̯̱̺͎̮̩̻̖͙̦̻̹̦͖̝͙͈͎̘͙̯͇̭̙̯̜͚͙̫̻̻̬͓͓̺͉̰͕͙̞̦̹̥̻̭̘̌̋̔̏̌̾̊̂̓͌̽̏̍̈͒̿̅̄͋́́̀̿̌̐̓̓͋̊͐͋̆͒́̄̈̈́̀̒̑̔̓̅̓̈̀͛̑́̇̎̇̀̄͋̈́̔͋̀̀̾̓͌́̀͂́͆͌̈̑̇͗̊̌̉́̃͆̒̀̓̆̉̕̕̕͟͟͜͢͢͢͠͡͠͞͠͝͡ͅ1̡̡̢̢̛̛̙̯̱͍͚̳͈̱̹̞̻̳̦̪̟̞̫̠̺͓̼̖͓͓̖̦̹̪͙͙̖̥̩͓̰̹̯̺̻͒͂͊́̓̇̑̈́̋͐̈́̾̓̇͗̌͊̀͂̓̒̌͐̑̊́̌̏̍͆̽͊́͛̐̉̒̈́͘̕̕̚͜͟͢͠͝1̧̨̢̨̨̛̛̩͎̜̗̝̘̠͓̤͉̠̞̗̞̰͕̤̻̫̖̲̘̝͓̙̲̲̜̤͕̠͍̞͇̤̼̻̼̫̟͔̝̙̘̣̖̙̞͚̩͖̪͖͇͓̬̪̩̹̦̟̪̮̠̙͚̣͇͊͊̎͂͂̒͌̑̈́̀̓̾̍͐̋͗̓͋̓̃͆́̇̔̆̅̂̽̂̃̓̎̈̔̉̍͑̀̇̍̉̈͂̌̿͐̏̔̿̈̏̿̈́̌̓̋͐̏́̍̍́̂̏̉͗̋͘̚̕͜͢͢͜͜͜͢͝͝͡͝͝͝͡͡1̢̧̡̢̢̛̱̹̖̥̘̰̼̗̩̳̲͍̻̮͙͎̺̹̦͎̱͍̭̞̟͖̭͍̺͚͙͉͔͕͙̳̺̠̪̳͙̤͚̼̠̫͖͔̤̟͓̫͔̪̦̖̬͍̹̝̩̙̜͔͕̖͇̳̞̼̠͙̝̰̻̹̠͎̔̋̓̋̔̊͆̆͛̀̆̒̀̍͗̄̋͂͌̌͒̓̌̀̃̂́̆̄̀͂̒̐́̋͛̑̈̆̀̒͐̅̇̋̉̑̏̑́̉̍̾͌́̒̑̋̃̒̑̀̈͂͛̋̿̒͊̍̒͑͊̀͑̉̐̾̃̈́̈̒͆͗͘͜͢͟͜͜͜͢͡͠͡͞͡ͅ0̧̨̢̢̢̧̢̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̣̩̺͙̣͓͔̲̦̦̹̯̟̰̤̥͉̗̫̗̣̻̱͍͇̬̹̰̘̞̤͚̭̦̹̹͍͔͎͉̰̣͍̣̩̪͉̠͕̥͕͎͈̫̪̬͓͍̠̬̖̯͖̘̟̜̟̣͈̮̘̩̜̻̜̀̀̈́̓̽̂̏̋͗̅͌̂̏̽͌͗̄̍̓͂͂̀̓̀̎̂͐͋̊̈́̍̀͗̏̀͌̇̔̆̄̊̇̋̑̌̆̃̽͐̓͆̓͂̾̂̎͆̅̈̌̌́̅͊̆͑̀̾̓̓̋͊́̆̇͆͘̕̕̕͘̚͢͢͜͜͜͢͢͠͡͞͡͞͞͡͠ͅͅ ̡̨̢̨̛̛̦͚͓̠̜͚̯͎͎͈̜͈̦̪̼̜͍̖̫͖͚̜͎̟͉̟͇͓̺̬̬̙̝̝̗̟̝̘͓̝̮̮̭͙̱̰͉̬̬̮̜͈̫͓̖̹̪̙͍̬̯̤͙̘͕̙̣͔̯͈͓̙̻̩̻̰̜̗͈̻̺̤͇̑̔̇͑̏̓̌͗͊̄̍̋̒͊͐̉̌̆͑͂̉̋̅̐̒͒̀̂̈̄̐̂͋̃̆̽̀͆͌͐̆͒̽̽̃̓̑̌͊͂̄̾̿̅͐͌̓̎͂̎͗̊̇̍͛̄͑͆̾̄͋͌̇̾̏͒̀̾̋̾͛̐͘̚͜͟͢͜͟͟͜͠͡͡͞͝͝͞͞͝͡͡ͅͅͅ0̡̡̡̛̰͕̱͔̲̜̱̫̠̠̥͚̰̼͖̞͎͚̞̼̤̔̐͋͌̂̍̏̉͛͗̓͋͆͑̉̽̈́̀͘͟͡͡͞͠͡1̡̨̡̧̧̨̧̨̡̡̨̛͍͈̠̫̣͍͓͇͈̩̝͇̼̞̹̘͕̥̳̻͕̲̲̥͚̗͔̮̮̩̙̫̤͚͇̘̙̭͎͔̹̫͖̝̗̫̯̪̹̥̘̝̙͎̥̻̜̳̼̼̭̮͍̯͚͓̮̩̯̫͍͚̳̫͌́͛̆͒̿̿̐͗͛͐̉̀͂̓̓̃̐̒͗̐̉̽̍́̆̒̾̓̂̐̽͐̈́̆̿̋̋̓̔̍̎͌̈́̋̀̉̇͛̄̀̾̀̅̇̽̓̐͒́̈͑̄̓̂͗̒̀́̆̓̃̏͗̄̓̕̕͘̚͘̚̚͟͢͢͢͜͡͡͠͡͝͡͞ͅ1̡̢̨͈͚̹͈̺̦̱̩͓̥̯̱̼̦̦̰̖͚̪̠̺̟͙̮͉̳̳͍̗̱͎̝̼͔͚̱̰̭̭̳̜̤̳͉̮̹̖̺̹̯̦̖̹͉̒̀̊̽̂̓͋͐̎̑̏͛͗̒̈́̾͐̌͋̇̑̏̀̔̓͛̒̅́̔́̆͋̾̈́͋́͋̾̌͂̉̏̄̌̎̈̈́̓̋͂̀̈́̇̔̓͘̚̚̚͘͟͜͟͟͟͝͝ͅ1̢͇̱̖̩̭̯̫̭̥͇͗͆́̄̍̍͑̂́̕͝0̨̡̡̨̨̛̘͉͇͙̜̖̥̼̬̣͚̫̪̻̤̼͓̥͎̱̞͙͕̮̤̟̮͙̜͉̟͓̳͉̹̙̬̲͖̬͖̜͓̉̈̾̓͌͋͛̀͂̿̿̐̔͌̃̊͛̓͋̓̿̈́̔̿͋̓̂̓̄̊͛̎͊̔͋̓̆̀̾͌͂͌̚͘͜͠͠͡͝͡ͅ1̩̠̖̬͍͉̠̖̹͚̜̥̳͈̖̳̿̈́̔̿̓̐̀̅̈́̅̑͌̽́̍̀̕͘̕̕͜͜͟ͅ0̨̨̨̨̧̛̛̝̟̟͚̻͎͚̭͎̦̠̮̥͚̺̳̭̭̗̣̞̪͙̗̳̯̲͇̺̝͕̠̘̙̲̩͈͚̠̗̼̼́́͋͑̒̂̈̅̀͛́͑̍̈̀͊͌͗̀̊͂̔̃̎̀̈́͒͛̆̀͗̅͑̿̓̆̂͂̊̏̚̚̚̚̕͟͢͠0̧̡̢̧̧̧̧̛̛̤̹̥͉͈̝̹̯͙̫̞̲̮͕̭͙̬͎̯̗̻̼̪̭̪̱̙̘̪̪̝͈͇̮̪̘̤͉̥̫̟̖͓̞̦͔̟̗̯̬̗̜͈̙̹̹̺̞̑͊̌͆͐̐͌̉̓̀̑̈́̓̌͆̿̔͗̋̓̈͆́̓͂̄̉̅̓̄̋̇͒͛͊̆̃̑̔̉̏̓̐̒̾̎̓̔̒̈̀̌͂̓͗̓̌̎̚̚̕͘̚̚̕͟͢͢͟͜͢͞͡͝͞͠ͅ ̼̜̣͂̉̋͢͞0̢̡̢̛̭̞͈͇͕̫̙͚̳̳̦̥͎̬̦͚͍̩̻̥̯̘͉̬̊͋̎̀̽͆̔̂̑̌͋̄̍̓͋͑̒̒̾̈́͗̒̈́̑̕̚̚͜͟͠͠ͅ0̡̧̧̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̥̩̗̗̯͓͎̯̰͖̟̖̻̮̰̦̝̫͓̭̫͇̗̤̤̰̹̙͕̜̳̘͎̣̩͍̮̯̞̯̱̦͓͔̻͎̳̠͙̠̲̼͚͚͚͙̰̣̼̤̘̳͕̟̝̮̝̬̜͕͈͈͚̦̣̝̘͔͉̱͊͒̾́̅̓͗̎̊̍̈́̅̽̈͒̃̿́̍̑̍̈̔́̓̓́̿͌̈̆̊̿͐̏̂͌̑̃̓͂̐̇̎̃̓̓̈͆̒̇̑̀̔̊͒̾́́̅̅̓́͐̑͊͌͛́̑͛͗̎̒̐̆̅̎̈̍̌͘̕̚̚̚͘͜͟͜͜͢͢͟͟͢͡͝͠͠͞ͅ1̨̢̬̖̺̗̤̰̭̏̍́̒͑̃̎͆̔̕ͅ0̛̠̙̻̭̯̖̘͇̜̠̝̹̟̜̝̊͛͐͌̄͌̊͛̈́̎̐͋͗̊̚͜00̧̛̭̮̭̼̳̳̭̟̣̲͉̘͖̠̱͉̭̻̲͚̠̊́̔͛͗͗̓̍͆̇͊̂͂̏̀̾̍̀̑̉̽̕͟͜͢͝͡0̨̢̨̨̛̛͈͚̘̬̺͔̫̪̦̩̠̙̠͇̠̺͎̬͖͔̞͉̤͖̣̭͚̙̳͈̤̣̫̝̩̥̖̱̙̜̳̗̪̣̣͎̜̪̪̻͉̜̝̹̭̱͉̺̝̌͗̈̀̋̇̽͒̋̍̆̀́͊̒̎̐́͆̀̊̅̑͆̓̔̅̀̽́͋͐̃̃͒͛̐̓̅̇͒͆̈́͑͂̆̉̏͒̊̄̓͌̈́̉͛͊͐̚͘̚̚̚̕̚͜͢͜͢͜͢͝͡͡͠ͅͅ0̫̮͚̮̣̥̲͎̰̳̐̂͊͆͛̿̏͘͘͜͡͞ ̡̨̡̧̢̡̡̨̡̡̧̨̛̛̣͈̜̼̩̥̺̩̬̣͈̪̝̤͕͍͉̠̗̭͚͓̩̘͈̟̟̜͖̮͖͖͙̻͈͚͎̟̙̭͉̥̗̩̲͇͕̠͎͔̳̗̟̳̲͕̟͍̝̦̉̒̌̊̌̏̉̒̂̒̽̌̋̾͂͊̆͑̎́͛͑͗̍̍͌̏͆̎̌͋̀̄̉̂͂͒͐̽̍̈͒̀͂͆͌̈́̒͗̔͂̓͊̊̄̐̓͂́͊̉̊̅̍̾̃̀͊̎̒̕͘̕̚̚͟͢͢͢͢͝͝͡͝͡͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ0̧̡̧̛͎̖͕̖̦̩͔͎̺̪̻͖̯̫̓̀̂̓̌̍̌̉̄̉̋͑̀̽͘̚̕͢͢͢͡͝1̨̧̢͈̜̖̩̬̪̖̱̜͇͍̿́̄̅͛͆̈͊̏̊͆̒̉͋͟͜͡͝1̨̧̡̨̨̨̡̛̛̰̰̞̠̯͖̭͚̰̺̯̦̮͖̣̝̼̲̪̰͎̠̼͉͕̬̰̲̩̫̝̩̠͔̪̩̥͈͇̝̭̰͕͕͇͓̮̩̭̪͍̣̖͚͔̩̟̗̜̙̲͈͓͔̪͑̿̿͗̿͆̎̀͂̋̔̃̀͛͊̍̿͗̉͌͆̋͗̈́̃͛̒̿̀́̌̓͒̆̋̈́̈͆́͒̒̅͐̋́̓̈́͊̔͗̈͋͊̋̏̂͒͋̑̓̈́̇̽̏̑̚̚͟͜͢͟͜͝͝͞͞͠͞͞͞͞ͅ1̡̡͔̰͇̟̦̣́͑̏͐́̽̄͛̕͢0͍̝̫̗̱̟̼̞̓̓̓́͊̓̽͝1̡̡̡̢̨̡̧̡̡̛̛̰̲̝̬̠̺̳̠̜̱̖̝̟̮̣̲̙͙̗̭̤͔͈̩̯̤̠̫̹̖̯̝̝̩̲͙͓̮̙̯̠̠̪̻̣͕͍̜̖̱̝̦͕͍̩̱̩̻̯̩̰̝͍͓̬̠̘̘̫̹̮̖̉̏͑̒̎̏̓̈̆͑̋̇̂͋̀̇̆̅̋̾̄͋̀́͋̃̏̍͗̃̈́̿̌̀̍̅̒͗̋͒̽̆͑͑̉͂̆̈̓͆͂̎̿͛͆̎͌̑͐͛̉͋̈̐͆̅̽͆̀̌͌̕̚̕͘͘͘̚͜͢͢͢͟͝͡͠͠͞͡͞ͅ0̧̨̡̢̨̟̤͇̠͚̩͎̝̖̣͉͔̬̙̗͓̹̰̭͓͚͓̖͎̰̹̝̣͚̊̂͛͗̎̂͒̃̂͛̆͆́̑̏̈́͋̈̅̂̓̾̿̄͋̆̀̇̓̚͘̚̚͝0̨̡̛͈͇͇̼̜̰̥̤͕̘̜̤͓̪͙͉̖̲͙͍̜̄̋̽̈́͐̐̈́͑̿͛̒͐̏̊̔͂͆̓̆̍́̕͜͠ ̨̢̨̢̡̨̧̨̧̢̢̧̛̼̙̞̱̗̘͖͓͖͖̱̻̥̬̰̣̩͉̮͉̬̭̭̼̼̦͚̪̠͕̻̠͕̪̻̘͕̠̙̹͕͍͙̼̮̲̜̖͚̪͎̪̫̤͙͇̘̤͙̞̱̜̖̖̟̯̲̝̹͙̙̭͚͉̲͇̊̏͑̅͑͂̉̔̂̏́͌͆̆̃̈́̔̀̐̾̇͌̉́́̏͑̌̔͂̽̽͂̃̔͊͋̑́̂̏̾̾͆͊͛̀̀̍̈́̎͗̌̀̅̄̃̑̋́̂͆̀̽̈̊̀̄̈̓̀͌̍͑̐́̐̃̑͐͗̉̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͟͢͜͢͜͜͠͝͝͠͡͝ͅͅͅͅ0̧̨̨̢̢̢̛͙̠͕̳̹͚͖̬̩̝͍̫͖̘̪̘̪̗̝̦̰͓̯̤̟̞̹̘͕̦͇̟̭̗͎̭̰̟̟̙̟̜̫͈̩̟̠̺̭̯̲̭̙̲̲͎̮̹͇̙͎̮͍̪̣̆̏̈́̉͆̂́̄̿́̔̾̋̽̈͑̃̀̈̒̅̎͋̈̒͐͂̌̎̍͒̂̀̽͗́̈́͂̋̇̿͗͌̓͛̿̒̐͆̈́̐̒̀̿͆̈̍͑̿͒̅͋̈́̀̈̕͘͢͟͟͜͡͡͡͠͠͞͞͠͡ͅͅ1̨̧̢̡̨̢̢̡̡̡̢̛̛̖͍͙̬̠̣̖͈̭̠͔̯̹̰̲̦̮̻̭̥̞͇̳̠̗̞̗̤̲̲̦͕̖̹̳͎̠͎̣̰̮̜͎͉͖̺̣̝̺̱̯͓̹̪̼̖͚͚̭̼́̄̾̑͗͆̔̄̾͊̿͆̔̈̃̈̉̾̑̒̉̊͛̉͗͗̈́̂͂̑̋̓̍̃̐͗́̿̓̊̀̀̄̈́̂̆̈͑̏̀̓̀̄̀͑̓̀̓̋̎̒̚̕̕͘͘̚͟͟͟͡͠͡͝͡͞ͅ1̢̢̧̧̧̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̻̫̳̹̺͙̫͇̩͇̖̤̣͖̦̮̞̦̳͕̗̱̥͍̫̜̣̰̥͔̗̤̟͇͇̗̳̘̤̜͉̠̹̺̘͉̩͎̭͈̹̙̳̬̤̟̦̼̗̙̬̮͓̘̱̹̫̪͖͖̦͎̘̻̝̜͖̭͒̂̓̀̐̓͂̑͌͐̆̒̋̾͋̿̿͆̓͒̔̉̌̍͒̽͊̐̾̂̑͆̑̓̂̋̈́̃̑͌̓̀̌̿̈͗̀̆̎͊͌̉̃̊̍́͋́̀̅͂́̑̐̇́͑̔͛̐͒̽͗͐͑̅͊̐͘̚̕͜͢͜͟͟͜͟͢͜͝͝͞͠͞͡͞͝͡͡0͚̜̜̽͋́1͙̰̮͙̥͎͉͚̪͙͔̮̀̑͐̀́̑̾͂̆͆̐͑̎͘͢ͅ1̢̢̡̡̨̩̲̖͙̳̞̠̝̜̟̤̬͓̣̱̹̹̪̺͖̯̤͕͎̞̣͖̹͚̳̬͙̦̤̺̫̟̺͕̫̆͐͛̒͌̇̑̇̓͂̃̊̌̌̄͊̓͊́́̇̂͛̓̇͑̄̋̃͋̅͆͂̑̄͋̂̾̏͊̆͂̈́̊͗͘̚̚͟͟͜͟͡1̧̨̨̢̡̟̣̗̲̹̝͓̱̯̱̱̣̖͚̪̟͖̫͍̙̻̟̦̥̝͈͈̺̣͈̀̈́̀̍͋͌̏̀̀̑͋̏̀̈́̓́̑̃̔̑́͐̋̐̊͗̉̒̔̔͘͘̚͟͜͡͠͞͠1̢̡̡̢̨̧̢̧̢̧̧̨̛͓̞̙̲̯̖̩̮͖̩̦̤͍͇̫̮̭͇̗̲̗̟̼̖͖̯̳͖̳̣͖̳̟̤͔̰̭͓̻̝̲̜̲̦̪̠̘̦͉̤̝͉͉̞̩͖͕̝̭̖̲̬̭̩͈̯̙̫̘͉̱̹̲̯͚̝͇̀̾̾̓͋̀̌̿̅̋̄̓͑̾͛̏̓̋́̓̈̌̓̓͆́̓̈́͑̔̊̒̌͐̅̀̓̃̋̃̃̉͛̈́͛̆̽̿̎͒͗̑͐̇̊͋̔̓͐̈͐̐́̔̋͗͗̉̆͑͐̋̓̎͊͂̏̽́͌̒̀̽͆̕͘̚͘̕͘͜͢͟͢͟͜͟͜͢͟͞͞͝͝͞͝͞͝ ̛͔̝͊0̧̛̣̹̘͉̻͎̣͙͍̑̔͑͌̏̑̈́̏̕0̢̧̨̧̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̟̬͖̭̰̭̮͕͈̬̬̬̪͕͓̼̬͇̻̪̞̻̰̜̦̠̭͖͇̘̬̬̫̙̯̱̤̤̼͇͈̙̲͔̥͇̩̗̼̼͓̗̣̙̥̘͉͎̼̰͍̙͓͉̗̣̼̘̪͎̫͔͕̫͍̜̈́̆͛̿̑̉̎̎̿̓̓̈́̀͐̉̀̊̈̌̍̄̎̎̾͂̽̒̈̐̆́̐͛͊̆̄̌́͌̋̑̓̀̉̀̇̎̓͊͐͋̀͛̽̈́͐́̽̎͒͆̓̉̓̍̑̏͘̚̚̕͘͜͢͟͜͢͜͝͡͠͠͞͝͞͡͝͝͡͝͡͝ͅ1̳͔͇̻̖̙̺̳̽̊͐̀͂̏́̅̔ͅ0̨͚̗̙̤̤͐̆͋͋̒̊͜͝0̢̧̨̛̲̘̫̤͍͈͕̯̞̟͇̤̰͈͕͕͍̹̖̺̤͓́͊̒́̈͒̂͛̓̏̃͌̌͆̉̒̉́͋̎͊̒̆̃̕͢0̡̨̡̢͉̥̗͎̦̠͓͓̫͎̺̪͈̗̙̥̲̯̯͖̦̜̜̤͔̤͓̳̮͎̰̺̺̱͍͉͚͎̼̟̪̪̰̘̗͔́̾͋̄͋̒̍͑̓̀̽̋̾̿̌͗͒͛̑́̍͆̆͆́̋̓͒̈͒̆͌́͑͛͑̃̂̆͆̌̽̉̀̔̂̋͒͘̚͢͜͡͝͠ͅ0̡̨̛̤͚̜̟̩͇̳̦͈̰͕͎̹̹͔̯͙̦͙̹̼͙͎̙͚̬̝̠͉͚͕̓̅͂́̓͐̾̃͐́͒̇́̓̈́̓̓̒̓̽̅͒͐̉̆̈́͛̈́̕͢͟͟͡͠͞͝͡͡0̨̨̧̨̡̢̨̨̛̼̺͉̣̹͕͈͎̜͖̫̼̭̼̣̮̪̼̜̩̲̠̞̭͉̰͉̝͉̪̫̥̬͇̮̻̞͖̞͚̥̟̰͉̖̩͔̳̗̱̱̭̬̫̤̻͖͍͕̜͚͕̭̜͚͇̞̤̰͈̻̙̹͙̫̠̻̥͖͎̫̞̱̋͋̆͗̀̇͊̑̏̃̄̐̉̿́̍͗͊̇͐͑̋̓̓̿͆̀̉̉̔̈́̾̀̇̂̇̆̓̉̆̄̓̍̂̅̑̿͌͌̑̓͗̃͋́́̅̊̓͑͋̌̈̅͋̑͂̓̓̆̍̓͛̒͛̉̃̈̿̐̂̅͌̌̏̽̌̋̾̕̚̚͟͜͟͢͟͜͢͝͞͞͠͠͝͡ͅͅ ̢̨̧̗͙̗͈̖͓̟̲͉̹̗̞̪̙͉̩̘̙̘̹͈̼̻͚̳͇̠͙̞̬͖̜̘͈̜̩̮̦͓̳̜̦̗̖̥͓̮͕̹̫̼̲̮͙̖̣̱͚̼̮͚͚͈̩͔̓̂̽̃͌̐͗̀͋͆͛̉̀̓̋̉̃̋̆́͛̓́̉͒̅̈́̐̄͛͋̿͋̿̊͐̃̇̍͌͂͌̌͑̈̓̀͌͌̈͑́̂̒͗̎̅͗͆̕͘̕̚̕̕͘͘̚͢͢͢͢͢͟͢͝͞͞͝͞͡͝͞ͅ0̨̨̡̨̡̨̛̫͍̲̤̩̣̮͚̖͓̰͍͈̲̦̪̯͉̳̙̺̞̭͔̼̥̤̱͙̪̝̲̞̞̬͈̫̺̬̭̬̣̋͗̃͆͒̈́̄̄̂̈́̊͑̌͆̀͑̀̉̍͂͆͆́̓͌͌̐̊̂̒̇̏̌̀̋̒̅̐̈́̓͊̈͘̚̚̚̚͢͜͜͜͠͞͞͡1͖̳͕̘͕̭̈́͐̓̔̍̎1̡̢̡̡̛̛̝̳̱͕̹͍̬̻̺̺̯̭̺̪̫̘̠̭̲̼͍̪̪̻͙̬̩̪͇͙̳̺̗̗̭̜̹̘̘̻̘͚̻͕͎͙̜͛͂̊̀͌̓̂́͂͂͗͌̏̓͛̋̿́͂̅̾̂̍̏̈̐̈́͋͒̓͌͂̾̇̆̌̒͆͗̀̑̿́͌͋͛̂̿͘͘͘͘͜͟͡͠͠ͅͅͅͅ0̢̙͕̯̘̘̣̄̃̆̂͛̈̐̋͒͟͢͞ͅ1̡̢̡̡̡̛̛͇͚̪͓̦̺͙̟͔̙̞͔̤͇͉̳̳̪̬̫̦͍͕̘̭̱̼̥̙͈͖̣̯͎̼̭̯̪̈̊͆̾͛̀́͛̒̈̅̽́̿̄̃͑̈́̊̑̓͑͆̔͑͋̀̌̉̊̽͛̀̍̂̕̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͟͟͞͡͞͠1̦̄0̨̨̧̡̢̡̛̛͙̠̠̱͚̰͚͙̮̱̫̗͓̣̩̯̱̩̖͖̖̭͉̠̰̪̱͖͍̪̬͈̰̰̝̰̜̬̥̦̳̬̳̻̹̝̩̺̫̦̟̠̫̼͕͇̞̗̤̦͔̤̘̼̪̗͇̪̳̞̝̬̇̅̾̔̽̾̎̐̓̏̀͌̌̀͌͑͆́̀̏̐̓̄̌̄̒͐́͂͒͑͗̈́̀̏͌̅̓̏͆̅̎̔͛͂̈̓́͑͑̀͑͊̃̀͌̅̈̇̑̇͘̚̕̕̚̚͘͢͢͟͡͞͡͝͞͠͞͝͝͝͡0̛͉͖̩͈͈̰͔̪̱͍̗̠̞̗͕̹͍̗̺̜͙̠͍͆̿͋̏̍͆͛̇̀̄͒̆͌̔̆̀̎͗͌̍͂̉͆͜͜͞ ̡̯͔̣̪̗͓̜̖̗̳̜̹̬̯̙̂̓̇͋̾́̓̃̆̔̈́̾͊̕͘͜͞0̡̢̨̨̛̫͎̱͉͔͇͇͍̤̥̠̖̯̻̝̙̫̘̥̹̮̮̯͉̞̗̳̙͍͖̮̻̺̘͔̰͚̟̰͔̗͉̟̱̠͍̝̹̻͉̤̻͔̊̎̂̀̔̀͋̽̅̑̏̋̌̉͂̍́̃͐͋͂̊́̐̓͂̓͂̑̔̓̍̉̔̊̒̏̏̐́͌͐͋̑͐͌̑̊͘͘͘͘͘͜͡͞͡͞͝ͅ1̡̢̡̡̢̛͉̱̯̝͇͎̬͉̩͔͍͍̗͇͕͍̪̰̗̖̼͓͖̯͔̮̖͉̹̥͚̫̺̝̹̝̳͉̪̰̺̖͚̣̼͚̪̫̗͖̰̝̤̩̘̃͛̑̅͊̉͑͐̒͊͌̅́̒͑́́̆́̇̏͋̒͛̐͒̑̇͋̿́̈̋̎͊͋̉̀͐̄̎̀͌̋̎̔̓́̏̊̿̂̾̓̇̆̾͌̕̕̕̕̚͢͜͢͜͜͞͡ͅ1̟̖͉̘̦̹̜͍̖̪̥̄̔̄̐̽̌̅̒̽̕͠0̛̩̞͉͚͙͙̠̮͖̳͖̭̓̾̈̋̿͗̅̌̌͌̆̚͢͝ͅ0̨̢̨̡̤̱̠̝̙̖̥̗̪̤͈̞͇̲̼͉̰̩̜͖̠̓̑͑̂̈̃́͒́̒̄̾͋̀̉̓̒̔͌͋̌̚̚͡͝1̡̢̛̪͓̦̲͎̺͉̲̮͙̯̻̯̫̯͔̬͇̮̻̻̦͈̗̰̯̠̱̮̘̹̫̤̫̺̺̙̯̄͊̈̊̏̉̂̐̐̄̃͗́̒̈́̄̌̓͆́̈͗͒̈̇̔̑̊̆́̒͛̌̌͂̎̄̚͢͜͜͢͞͠͠͝͡͝͠ͅͅ0̨̨̡̨̨̡̨̛̛̣̠̩͇͙̳̤̹̰̰͔̯͔̟̦͕̲͇̟̘̯̰̻͔̭̬̮̗̱̪̘̳̜̤͉̭̮̘͔̫̲͚̤͍̩̖̥̗̘̣̤̥̣̱̟̮̺̳͇̳͇̘̙̝̀̓͐͗͒̄̀̑̽̔́̍̽̋̓̾̿͊̔͛͐̍̽̇̃̎̋̅̏͂͑̾̌͐̿̂̾̈́̈͌̀͆̎͋̉̓̄͊̾̅̌̊͌̋̏̊͑̋̒̈́͗̆͑̕̚̕͘̚̚͟͟͟͢͜͟͝͞͝͠͞͝͞ͅ1̨̡̧̡̡̲̙̼͙̰̗͕̦͚͈̰̜̫̹͈̖̠͇̣͇̩̗͚̝̝͎̖̪͖͕̦͎͓͉͂͑̐̾̽̈̍́͊͑̿́͋͑̓̓̒͐̊͛̾̉̋͌̃͑̀̒̊͐́͊̂͌̊̌̒̓̕͜͜͠͠͠ͅ ̧̡̨̧̨̡̧̡̨̡̨͎̗̼̖͉̪̯̼͍̹͉̭͙̮̦̥̤͕͚̟̟̼͎̱̰̺̲̣̰̝̦͔͕̖̻͎͚̲͉̺̻̫̞͕͔̻̟͔̥̟̭̻̘̜͉̪̣̩̠̘͑̑̓̑͂͗̑̂̋̍̿͑̅͒̃́̇̎́̓̿͊̈̓̊́͐̏̾̂̆͒̆̾̿̓̅́̋̽͒́̃͋̀͛̆̆̐̈́̒̿͗͛͐͒͗́͗̈̍͐̚̕̚͘̕̚͘̕͘̚͟͜͢͢͟͠͠͠͞͡͞ͅͅ0̨̢̧̧̨̨̛̛̮̪̖̙͈̥̤̝͍̻̣͙̞̤͙̘̮͖̹͓̤̙̳̬̞̠̠̖̩̬̜̬̺̠̥̤͈͚̦̖̭̰̔̽͆͗͒̾̆̂͋̓͛̈́̅̌͒͗̏̽͋̓͒̊̓̋̇̒̃̈͌̇̈́́̆̎͋̈̈͊̏̽̆̕̕͘͘̚͢͟͢͝͠͞͞͠ͅͅ1̝̦̖̩͌̽̄͡1̧̧̧̢̢̛̛̱̟̙̤̘̥͙̝̦͔̹͕̣̰̞̫͍͚͙̣̺̟̬̗̲̩̺̳͈̜͔͉̯̲̥͎̯͖̰͎̭̣̝̱̜̳͇͖̯͉̲̣̭̼͈͈̳̹̺͚̟̭̗͎̩͇̳̹̦̪̥̲̭̖̣͚͔̗̤̮͍̯̎̆̈́͗̏̋̐̽̌́̈́̈̓͐̌̅̓͌͊̿̍̿̾̄̽̀̿̓̃̎̎̿̾͑͛̀̔̒͋̈̾̾̈́̿̾̀̃̾̓̈́͋͆̒͆̍̓̄̌̓̉͋͆̂͆̏͂̃́̒̋̊̂̅͂̒͌̕̕͘̕͘̕͘͟͜͟͟͟͢͟͢͜͠͠͝͞͞͝͡͞͠͡͠͞ͅ0̧̧̛͍̺͙̯͍͓͇͕̼̖͔̯̙͖̘͙̰͚̫̼̜͎̣̺͍͉̝̪̝̳̥͚͕͎̞͔̟̩̦̹̳͇̗͚͈̩̖̥̹̳̫̬̣̲̹̲̰͔̗͙͈̾́̇́̓̃̌̎̋͌͋̋͛͌͋͑̊̌́̿̈́͌̒̾̋̽̄̍́̓̉̋̾͋̾̀͐͛̄͐̂̅̀͗̄͒̃͊́͐̓͑̿̍̾̓̽͛̉̏̇̍̊͒̕̕͜͢͟͢͠͡͝ͅͅͅ0̢̢̡̢̧̡̧̢̡̛̛̬̮͉̗̝͈̩̫̻̖̣̣͓̣̼͖͚̲͓̲̟̖͔̺͈̤͕̠̤͍̩͉̘̰̭̫̞͎̯̞͕̝̟̠̟̝͈̹͕̤͚̣͔͙̲̞̗͖̏͒̈́̒̓̽̑́̑́̃͊̍̒̀̈́͌̇̉͐͐́͂͛̀̓̉̆͗̈́̅̊̅̅͛̾͑̀̈́͒͋̄̾̌̓͐̾̉͊̾͊͐̇̍̄͘͘͘̕̚̚͘̕͢͢͜͜͝͠͡͞͝͡͡͠ͅͅ0̨̢̨̡̨̧̨̧̡̛̜͔̱̼͍̠̖̺̼̱͎̩̻͕͎͚̪̳͇̬̬̫̱̲̱̩̖̼̠̙̝͓̠͔̣̙̱̯͕̹̤̯̝̭̤̙̟̥͚̱͇͇͕̟̮͓͔͔̜̲̒̋̽̏͗͊̀́̑̈̈́̏́̄̋́͂̿̀͆̒̂̓̓̊͑̑̿͑̓̏̊́̄̀̇̔̇͂̀̿̏̆̂̀̓̌̂̂͂̅͐͒͊̂͒̈́̍̎̍̌͋̄͘̕̕͘̕͢͡͞͠͡ͅͅͅ0̢̨̧̨̡̧̧̛̞̬̟̗̥͔̲̠̤̖̖̯͙̣͉̭̖̳͚̙̪̱̖̪̱̲͍̱͎͔̫̱̯̻̹͚̤̯̪͎͕͍͕̺̣̱͙̱͍̞̣͕̟͚͙̬̥̖̦̤̙̞͖̹̝̗̾̀͐̃͗͆̽́̾͆̐̄̏́̋͋̀̍͒̈́̏̈̌̒̓̀̄̃͊̈̊̔̂͗̏̂̎͗͊̄͋͆͑͋̍̌̈́̎̑̽̊̀̋͆̈̅̍̿̔̌̔̎̒͊͑͆͊͘̚͘̕͟͢͢͜͢͢͠͡͞͞͞͡͡͝ͅͅ1̠̞̉́͐͢ ̨̛͇͙̣̖̤̱̥̗̰̋̒́͆͆̿͑̔͒̊̍̉͞ͅͅͅͅ0̢̨̢̢̧̨̡̬̣͈͍̩̦̬̖̺̹̫̯͓̩̘̙̬̥̟̗͎͍͖̬͍̬̰̮̲̲̱̹̯͈̦̝̹̺̞̤̬̭̲̙͔̘̥̘̜̱͛̊̌͂̉̇̓͑͂́̅̿͊̅̔̀͗̓͂̆̃̐̂̾̆̿̔͆̎̓͐̓͛̓̋̉́̓̓̐̇̿̄̔̅̓͂̎͌͘͘̕͘͢͟͝͠͠͡͞͞͠͡͝ͅͅͅ1̨̢̢̨̧̛͕̞̻̝͙͙̞̮̝̳͔̣͍̬̓̓̅͋́̑̄̐́́͊̎̏̾́̋͑̕1̨̧̨̡̛͚̦̻̘̤̞͎͓̗̰̪͖̞͔͚͎̜͙̫̭̠̺̖̓̇́̌̐̋̃͆̽͛͒̿͛͒̾́̐͂̎͒̈̂̍̍͛̓͑͘͢͜1̨̱͙̍̚͘͢͠0̡̛̻̝͕̱̜̯̳͎̫͓̬̰̺̫̘͔͇̰͔̫̱͇͓͚̺̬͙̺̽͒͌̄̐̈̃̍̊̍͒̋̾́̍͆͛̽͌̀̽̽̉̽̍̎̽̋͘̕̕̕͟͟͠ͅͅͅ1̢̨̨̡̨̧̨̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̭̣̦̞̲̯̖̦̹͈̙͍̭͎̤͍̙̦͉̙̝̫̤̖̖̣͖͇̭̜̖̭̩̤̠̖͇̗̺̦̮̻̦̱̬̦͖̮̯̘̝̦̯̣̪̤̫̘̙̠̟̱̝̣̍͗̊̏̉͌̄̾̊̓̈̓́̃̂̀̑͛̃͐͐̐̌̍̊͆̍̎̈́̀̅̎́̐͊̾̀̂̐̓̊̽̃̑̔̀̄̿̏̓̊̀̾̏̄̀͋̄̀̑̍̍͆̽͐͒̾͒̚̚͘̚͢͢͢͢͜͝͠͡͡͞͠͠ͅͅͅͅ1̨̧̧̼͚͚͎̜͙̥̰͖̳͖͉͚̮̜̬̤̖͎͉̤͉̱̥͍̟̅͒́̈́͊̽̿̑͐̀̈́͋͛̀̅̀̅̀̀̌̐̎̆̕̕͢͟͞͡͞͝͞͞0̢̧̢̛̞̭̜͉͚̥̗͓̭̹̼͍̣̱̤̆͐̀̎͂̈́͗̏̌̍͑̔͊̋̽̋̏̋͊͟͞͡͞ͅͅͅͅ ̢̧̺͖̬̱̪̞̲͚͙̝̲̜̼̭͇̫̣͎͔̜͙̖͚̜̞̯̣̣̓̔̆̈́͆̑͂͆̋̒͛̾̄̑̅̇̔͂̔̃͂̽͛̃̍̈̎͜͞͡͝͝0̢̧̧̡̡̢̡̨̨̡̛̛͓̻̖͚̞̘̺̗̰͈̝͉͚͖͉͔͎̤͖̲̭̯͖͚͙͔̳̬̻̰̫̝͔̻̮̳̲͔͕̦̣̣̫̖͚̱̲̠̥͕̣͕̘̬̘̣͍̹̬̖̭͖͙̮̻̬̥́͑͌́̒̏͋̐̽͐͊̏̾̉̅̏̊̌͂̅̿́́͊̐͛̒̅̄̆̇̐͐̇̀̔̍̑͋͑̓̇̇̀̑͐͂̒̇͊͊̌͗̍̑̌̈͑́̂̿͒̃͗̔̈́͊̀̕̕̚̕̚͘͜͢͢͢͟͢͡͡͝͠͞͠͝͝͝ͅͅ1̡̨̢̨̢̳͉͚͈͎̞͕̖̲͉̞̬̺͙̗̳̱͇̲͇̪̦̟̩̘͇͎̺̣̮͍͍̲̼̟͔͓̍́̀͌̽̃̍̔̐͊̉̾̓̋͛̇͗̃͑͒̊͌̀͊̏͛̑͌̐̊̓͊̉̈́͊͑̏̂̄͐͋̄͘̚͟͢͜͟͞͠͞͡ͅͅ1̢̢̛̻̤͖̟̞̻̭͙̜̱͙͕̜̤̱̤͔̘̟̭̮̻̞̪̞́̎͑̇̒̃͆́̿͑͐̄̎͐̋́̾̒̊̓͑͗̏̓́̇̓̚̕͢͟͜͢͝͡͠ͅͅ0̨̨̧̧̧̢̧̨̨̛̤̰̞̣̥̞̤͇͈͖̫̯͇̬̱͚͇̖͙̦̖̤̫̰̲̰̦̗͈͖͙̮͍͕̹̞͔̫͇̲̖͉̖̙̱̹͇̳̖̖̟̱̠̞̖̖̞̥̳̩͚̲̩̺͇̭̖̰̜͍̻̠̳͗̓̍͆̈̀͌̓̀̂̎͂̀̀́̾̃̏̂͋̔̑̽̓͆̒̋́͌͛̐̆̌̀͑͐̂͐̀̓͗̌̀̌̆͌͊́̈̉́̊͊͂̊͊͋̉̒̿͛̇̄͌̿͊̓̌̂̋͛̓͗͆͂͌̔̽̚̕̚̚͜͟͟͢͡͞͠͠ͅ0̡̨̡̧̧̡̢̨̧̢̢̛̯̼͎̳̝͙͇̲͓̱̙̮̻̜͎͇̦͈̤̗̣̯̼̞͈̮̹̗̜̰̜̺̠̭̹̰͕̭̙͔̮̳͇̣̖̦͚̠̩̲̫͚̱͖͈͍̻̬̠͖̱̘͈̳̩̻̭̯̝̘̣̥̬̲̹́̓͂̄͊̐̄̏̃̇̑͒̒͐͑̃̿̍̀̌̉̉́̄͑́͌̋͌̊̌͌͂͌̎̿̈̆͊̌̅̊̄̎̔̿̐̀͊͐͑̇͑͗̓͋̒̀̈́̌̔̽̿́̎̂̉̊̓̀̓͗͗̾͋͘̚̕̚̕͢͟͟͜͟͞͠͞͝͝͠͝͡͞͝͡͞ͅͅ1̨̢̨̛̱͔̥͙͖͎͖̮̹̙̞͓̭̝̜̘͕͛̐͐́̋͗͐̆͋̒͋̇͆̈́̿̈̈̾́̇͒̕͜͟͡ͅͅ0̢̨̛̪̦̫̹͙̹̥͓̖̰̟͖̘̦̬͎̼̺̠̥͍͕̥͈̱͓̭͔̫̙̲̺̈́̂̆̓̓̓̓͗̄̒͆͑̌̌͆̊̀̑̊̓͋͐̂̒͒̑̊̐̊̓̅̏͘̚͢͞ͅ1̡̡̨̨̢̢̡̧̢̨̢̨̛̞̲̗̱̻̻̫̖̮͎̙̰̳͚̰͚̪̮̟͔͓̝̝̝̗͓̬̱̳̱̰̠̘̦̤͎͇͎̗̰͎̯̭̬̫̟͉̫͉͍̠̣̣̘̥̠̰͎͖͖̻̭̞͈̯̖͇͛̉́̓̀̈̃̈͂͆̃́̉̀̏̌̿͗͑̐́̄̈́̓́͆̏̒̎͂̔̔́͐̅̽̇̌̏͗͒̎̀̔͗̈̽͛́̓̀͊̽̄̌͂̽̍̄̈̌́̂͌̓̀͛͂̽͆̊̈̐͗̐̓͘͘͘̚͘̕͟͟͢͡͝͞ͅͅͅͅ ̡̡̢̨̨̡̨̛̥̤͉̺̥͓̗͕̖̺͈̮̯͓̺̘̥̭̬̰̜͔̜̟͍̬̯̲̗͙̟͔̝͉̭̥̗̳̖̙̣̪͍̦̭̝̞̱͍̠̟̯̠͕̹̬̟̹̠̘̪͇̯̬̻̬̗̬̩̩͂̂̂̆̿́͗͆̒͆̏̅̈̀͛̂̑̍͋̊̓̑̇̊̾̇̌̍̅̀̽̀̀̒̈̈̿́͑̉̏̂̊̓̿̀͆̅̎̋́͛̈̎̒̍̈̍̆̀̓̌͗́̓̆̃̅̂̎̉͑̕͘͘͜͟͜͟͢͝͞͞͝͠͞͠ͅ0̢̧̢̧̧̡͙̱̤͇͎̼̪̺̲̦͓͔͙͖͈̘̯̖̰̭̣̬͎͎̬̣̣͈̭̰̪͖͖̹̲̘̰̗̲͎͈̥͚̜͈͓͖̝̫̜͎͇̖͈͇̻̩̫̩̬̙̱͙̻̘̣̤̆͂̾̈́͂̏̈̍̏́̅̌̎̎̃̓͐̍͊̏̈́͗̌̐̂̅̊̈́̑́͌̀͆͗́́͂̄̿̋̃̑͗̽̂̿̐̈́̆́̎̅̉̄́̇̾̓̀̉́͋̒̊̊̾̑͗̚̕̚̚͢͟͠͞͡͠͡ͅͅ0̨̨̢̡̨̡̧̨̧͈̪̠̳̺͉̹̼̻̼̙͕͇̜͚̜͚͚̖͕̦̩͚̜̄͊̿̿̽̅̈̋̑͋́̈͆́̈́̆̒́͂̃͂̒̌͋̌̽̿̃̏̚̚̚̚͢͢͞͡͠͡ͅͅ1̢̨̢̡̧̡̡̢̡̛̝̲͕͚̞̱̻̰̱̞̟̗̪͍̮̻̩̹̫̟͔̭̦̳̣̜̮͈͉̞̼̲̮̣̦̲̪̦̗̤̺̼̰̣̼̳͉̩͓̠͎̦̖̞̲̖̻̮̩̰͇͈̙̺̥͕̪̬͍̮̭͓͖͇̻̝͚̫̾̓̊̔̋̃̋́͗͗͐͛͌̆̃̄́̀̋̍̏̂̂̓̂̇́͒͐̋͑̐̄̉̋̍̔͂͑̊̉͂͆͗̀̇̈̄̾̒͂̈́͂̐͗̋̈́̆̀͑͑́̄̅̍͛́̀̑͊̎͌̽̓̏̓̈́͂̕̚̚͘̕͜͟͟͟͡͝͞͞͡͝͝͞͞͡ͅͅͅ0̛̛͓̼̤͍͔̻̥̳͕̪̮̯̮͚͉̣̳͙̜̭̘̠̩̜͕̘͓͎̲͇̂̍̑̀̑̀͂͛̇̄̄̎͗̽̓͆̀͗̀̿͗̅͋̿̀̃̄̿̅̚͘͢͟͟͞ͅ0̨̨̡̛̻̯͉̯̥̭̰͇̜͖͔͎̣͚̼̥͉̆̿̎̅͐͂̿̎̌̽͆͋̌̎̆͑͑̚̕͜͝͝͡ͅͅ0̨̡̨̨̡̧̡͔͎͕̜̘͓̼̹̖̼͇̯̝̻̙̣͖̣͚̤̬͈͇͚̲̫͈̟̜͙͍̘̠̠̼͔̳̫̪̞͙͍͈͇̮̤̙̬̤͓̞͚̹̩̯̓̆̒̎͐͗̑̑̄̎̃̔̐̽̈͊͗̇̏͆̽́̃̏̒̍̀̔̊͒͛̉́̀͐͗̍͌̄̃͗͗͂̓͛̐̍̋́̎̒͌͆́̀͋̑͊̚͘̚͢͟͜͢͠͠͝͠͠͞ͅ0̨̡͔̝̪̱̠̱̺̮̳̖̰̩̱̦̤̻̘̺̗̃͆̍̑͐͛̈̉̎̀͛̊͌̅̋͋̄̂͂̂͘̕͟͟͝0̨̢̡̢̨̧̨̨̨̻͉̥̙̩̹͎̙͇̦̙̲̫͕̼͖̠͔͕̼̭̦̝̘̼̩͉̭̻͈͙̗͕̮͓̤̖̥̠͕̭̘͇̠̫̗̫̲̳̣̳̣͇̱̰̭̳̩͈͔̦̦͎̻̣̜̭͈̜̻̟̗͕͉͓̈́̓̽̋̏͐̀̓͋̍̊̊̎̃͌̈́̋̒̒͆̄͂͐́̉͌̒̀̓̃́̃̀̌͋́͗̑́̓̒̃̔̃͐͌͛͗̄̐̏͐͋̽̂̂̐͒̏̒̔̉́́́̈͂͆̍̅̉̏̐̓̊̉̆̒̈̒͘͘͜͟͢͟͟͜͢͢͞͞͞͠͞͠͠͝͠͠ ̧̨̨̨̧̢̧̡̧̧̨̡̛̛̛̺̱͎͔̼̲̣̗͔̻̥̜͇͔̲̭̥͉̘͍̼͎̮͇̖̹̳̲̠͔̖͖̲̹̝̫̥̜̱̻̙̝̜̻̙͔͉̱̩̝̻͇̥͇͉̠̞͈̣̳͓̯̝̹̭͙͉̖̳̭͖͊̎͊̋̌̌̅͌̒͆̈́̀͑̎̀̆̈́̃̾̈́́̓͂̎̑̅͆̒̀̿̉̑͑͂̏̀͑̅̿͛̈́̒̍̉͛̐̄͗͑̒̊̓͐̏͌͊̃̈̃̍̌̀̇͐͘͘̕̕̚͘̕͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͟͟͠͞͠͠͡͡͝͞͠ͅ0̨̢̡̧̨̡̢̢̨̧̛̛̛͖̭̥͎̬͙̘̦͇̮̺̙̯̩̯͍̠̮̯̜̺̗̥͍̻̳͈̫͖̜̟͚̩͉̪̳͍̳̹͚̯̺̯̖̳̬̻̟̫̤͚̮̮͇̱̙̼̰͕̹̙̥̼̝͇́̏͋̂̿̾̒̃̓́̄̀́͌̆̉̒̎̈́̈͒͂͆͆̾̂̂̏̓͂̓͛̋͋̄̉́͗̿̏̋̈̒͛̄̎̂͑̉̓̍̀͋͊̒̽̌̇́̔́̀̌͊̓͌͌̉́͆̚̕͘͜͟͟͟͜͢͡͝͞͠͡͞ͅ1̨̧̢̡̧̢̛̛͕̩̦̳̬̩̯̭̟̯̦̟͙̳̣̲̲̥̼̮̖̞͓͖͈̙̲̖͖̰̘̖̱͙̙̖̱̰̻̘̩͓̮͎͕͚̓̈́̏̓̈́̌͂̇̍͋͑̄̐̇͋͆͊͋̇̐̀̅̒͆̈̄̃̏̋̋̈́̑̇̽͛̌̇̊̽̂͋̌̐̈̚͘̕͟͝͞͝͝͝ͅ1̨̧̨̨̛̛̠̠̳̞͕͈̫̻͓̝̲͇͉̹̖͖̲̹̼̖̜̟͇̼̳̼͊̑̓͒̀͋̓̂͒͐̌́̈́͊̌́͗̽̍̏̓̈̒̆͗̑͜͢͡͠͠͞1̧̢̢̡̧̡̞̖͖̱̘̱̪͈̝̪̝̖͇̫̦̲̞̻̤̤̙̤̺̜͖͙̣͕̱̟̼̼̰͖̞̟͇̣͇̫̃̽̐̉͐̑͋̐͂̑͑͛̋̊͂̀́̀͒̎͌̿͂̒̀̀͒̊́̊̅̏͐͐̌̀͆̏̓͑͆̇̋̕̚͘̚̕͘͢͢͟͟͟͟͜͝͞͞͠͠ͅ0̢̡̢̢̭̺̟͚͕̖̲̹̗͙̲̘͙̺͈͙̩͓̼̟̼͕̬̘̩̠̼̰͉̱̻̮̇̄̔̉̏͊́͐̀͛͌̓̆̈͑̃͐̆̈͋̌͗̋̽̏́̏̍̆̓͋̿̚͘̚͜͟͞͡͠͠͞ͅͅ1̡̨̢̛̛̗̮̱̬̪̣̥̻͖͇̮̝͚̠̥͈͓͙͖͈͖̝̦̗̯̬̳̗̞̬͇͕͇̮̣̝̰̳̟̩͚̝̲͍̖̜̥̼̰͓̹͉͉̖̳͚͍̘̫̹́̒͆͑͐͛̈̎̋́̾̿̃̓̑̍̀̋̾̽͆̒̏͛̀̍͑̃̏̽̇̈̔̀̓͛̐̾͆̔̈͌̆͛̏̍̆͐̃͆̆̔̂̀̓͌̾̾͆́̌͘͜͢͜͜͝͞͝͠ͅ0̥̬̱͈̒̓̌̈̃͟0̧̡̭͚͎̣̪͇͍̲̠̣̥̩̭̗͍̙͙̤͖̥̳̘̮͔̋̈́̀͗̇͂̽̀̅̊̓̌̉̉̐̂̾͐̐̉̎̈̔̂̂̕͢͜͠͞ ̛̪̫̟̂͞0̢̧̧̨̧̢̨̢̨̨̛̛̛͎͔͖͍̬͇̥̠̮͓̪̩̥̻͖̙̗̣͎͕͎͚̺͉̪̬̭̣̮͔͔͉̼̳̰̺̲̘̥̭͕̘̺͈̬̯̣͈̣̤͕̜̖̟͔̭̱͖̜̀̏͆͊̀̈́̄͛̑͗̆͌́͂͑̒̇̒̑͊̉͒͌̂̏͗̎̀̓̾͐͊̀̆́̆̅͛̀̊̈́͑̄̑̏̈͒͂̽̓͑̇̿͒̋̑̍̽̀̃͂̐̚͘͘͢͜͜͟͡͠͡͡͞1̢̡̡̡̧̧̡̨̢̛̛̛̰͔͎̗̥̗̗̝̦̹̼̱͙͚̻̯̤̪͚̠̲̦̗̦͚͉̺̯̤̱͕̙͕̭͇͖̹̻̜̬̜̲̺͓̰̼͎̙͔͖̪̪̜̘͈̲̝̤̞̼̠̘̘͖̓̀̏̒̏̉̋̌͐̄̏̿̅̀̀̔̇͂͗̒̑͆̿̊͆̀͂̆͊̇̐̈͑͊̓̅̿̈̅̑̓͌͑̏̉͑̅̒͋̈̄͒͋́̔̌̔̎̀̌͆̍̓̕̕͘̕͟͟͜͢͠͝͝͝͞͞͞͞͡ͅͅ1̝̪̾͌0̨̢̨̧̧̧̱̪̩͍͈̘̤̻̲̠͎̙̱̤͎͓̳̀͆̓̉̒̋̽̽͗̄̓͌̉̀̿̍͌̇́̋̾̇̔̉̚͢͟͟͠1̧̡̨̧͙̻͉̲̲͎̦͔̖̼͚̣̳̯̙̺͕͈͇̯͔̻̳̙̤̖̣̦͈̫̤̦̼̖̳̪͉̳̝̯̮̤̱̰̩̺̲̯̺͚͇̗̬̦̟̩͍͎̱̜͈̝̟͎̗̮̫̿͌͐̈́͌͐͛͌͆̉͛̀̈̍͛͊̿̄͐̔̈͊͗̓͒̒͗͗͛͒͑́̿̄̽̒̿̍͊̓̈̃͋̍̉́̑̍̊̒͊̉̍̓͋͛̌͐͋̋͊̈̀̌̀͒̾͘̚͘͘͟͟͟͜͜͜͟͢͟͞͝͞͞͡͞͞͞͠͠ͅ0̡̧̡̨̧̨̧̛͕̜̙̗̥͍̖͉̩͕̳͖̤͉̭̳͔̝͓͙̮͉̬̼̳̖̻̩̹͈̦͈͉̖͖̙̺̣͙͚̈̓̈́̍̄͌͐͒̈̑̒͛̒̄̈́͊̀̓̍̈́̌̒͊̓̊̉͂̃͊̋͂̃́̈̀͛͑̊̃̔̓̾̓̍̊̚̚̕͘͟͟͜͢͜͢͝͠͝͠ͅ0̧̧̡̨̨̧̛̤̫̪̩͈͙̫̜͎͍̣͎͙̭̦̣̪͎̫̫͚͔͇̱̣̘̙̙͓̼̖̻͖͙̪̲͈̭̤͔̪̻̰͚̭̺̞̞̟̺͔͓͓̫̫̳̲̠͍̫̝̭̓̀̑̇̃̐̅̐̓̌̓̈́̍͂̋͑̃̄̀̔̎̊̀͆̀͆̃̓̆̆̎͐̐̌̓̈̑̇̓̃͋̉̿͑̍̈͐͐̅̋͐́̓̇̆̐͆̇̄̈́̈́̑̑͂͌͘̕͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͟͟͜͢͜͝͠͡͡͝ͅ0̧̢̢̛͔̗͉̭̝̩̺͓̮̬̾̊̏̓̃̆́̃̓̿̋̕͠ͅ ̢̨̡̢̨̨̨̛̛̛͇̠̹̮͉̖̝̰̝͓͎̲̩̼͍͖͕̳̰̹̟͓͖̣͉̥̥͇͔̲̪̰̞͍̬̯͍̳̤̣̼͙̠̞̲̥̰͎̤͈̖̤̗̳̗̖͂̔̂͋̓͊̃̌̏̔̒͐̄͗̿́͛̆̓͑̍͒̂͒̇́̃̐̾̊̂̀̓͋̓̽̑̈́͑̔̄̊̏̆̉͒̿̏͒̊̆̅͊̋̌͛̅͑͘͘̚͘̕̚̕͜͢͜͢͢͜͞͞͝ͅͅ0͍̜̱̟̄͘̚͞1̨̡̧̛̛̣̱͓̠̭͓̞͈̹͓͔̤͕̬͓̗̞͇̤̹͈̜̩̹̝͈͔͓̘̮̺̼̺̼͖̰͇͈̣̦͚̳̱̾͒̓͆́̀̓̏̀̈̓͋́̈́͊̆̒̽̑̀̋̓̇̈̐͆̽̃̽̒̌͆͑̐̄̊̆̈́̒̇̂̾̎̚͘͢͟͜͝͠1̨̢̛̛̹̣̳̲̪͕̫͉̫͚͓͈̤͙̣̰̜̖̫̤̻͚̰͇͓̤͙̟̞͚͇̭̳̻̲̪͌͂̂̉͗̉͗́̉̋̀͛̇́͆́̀͂̿̆͋̀́̃͋̐̌̏̈́̐̀͑̈́͒̈͂̄̉̕͜͜͟͟͝͞͝ͅͅ0̡̛̛̬̺̼̦̳͖̩̯̼̺͎̥̜͉̙̻̙̠̞̅̒̈́̇̅͐̒͑̽̇̅͋͂͆̐̓͘͘͢1̡̨̨̧̧̡̧̛͍̟̯̪̬̤̩̦̪̝̘̫̣̻̟̟͎̮͈̳̠̮̲̣̭̗̗͇̪͍̪̪̫̘̺͔̞͍̘̲͍̩̤̱̫͇̹̩̼̥̥̫̗̦͉̟̫͈̲̥̞͚̳̼̩̺̞̯͒̄̒̀̀̂̒̍̈̇̎̔̓͒̎͂̌̃͗̓͌̏̀̑̾͛̿̃̈́̂̂̒̈́͌́̆̂̂̋̔͌̌͋̃̃̃̿͌̅̑̐͛̑̓̋̀͆̃̀͒́̐̄̑́͑̎̎͘͘͘̕͘̕̚͢͢͢͞͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅ0̢̨̨̡̡̢̨̡̧̡̛̛͓̮̦̭̦̬̬̹͓̭̪̤͖͖͎͕̺͓̯̠̝̟̗̫̬͔̹̦̟̩̟̼̥̥̪̞̞̰͇̣̠̣̱̱̰͈̳͍̪̮̰̭͎̥̗͔̗̮̦̘͙̠̣̭̳̠̘̺̹̤͔̗̬̀͂̔̎̈̇͂̋̉̾̐͛͛̿̓͆̃̀͌̽̍̾́͑́̀̀̊̅̆̓̉̽̌̎̈͆́͆̀̋̐̈͆̊́̀́̓̑̀̄́̂̋̈́͌͊̀̋͋͒̄̆̂̋̅̑͆́͋͘͘͘̚̚͘̚̚͘̚̕͢͢͟͜͜͜͜͝͠͞͡͝͡͠ͅ0̙̥͉̮̝͖̥̯͓̯̻̺̬͙̥̜̭̳͚̪̌̈́̎͐̆̎̊̈́̾̏͑̎͗̀̉̋͛͘͠͝͡ͅ1̢̢̧̨̨̢̘̤͙̺̯̼̬̭̱͚̟̩̹̖͖͉̲͎͉̦͍͍̙̥̳͓͚͍̦̘̪̣̮͙̞̂͂́̾̓̇̉͒̈̄͂̽̃̀̋̒̉̒̇̀̅́̋̏̇̏͒̈̂̒̑̈̀͛̇̕̕͘̕͘͘̕͟͢͢͝͠͠͝ͅͅ ͚͖͓͉̣̞̼̜͔̰̝͖̥̹̻̟͙͔̺̗͇̊̇͛̓͌̒͂̉͊̂̋̃̂̏̄̍̆͆͋̅͘͢͟͜͠͠͡0̢̨̧̧̧̛̱̼̣͉̻̭̯͖͙̟͚̖̝͖̭̥̠̰͚̖͍̺͙͙͇̲̬͖̙̼͇͔̦̙̀͆̈͂̅̔̍̉̈́̈́̑̊̆̏̍̾̂͆̐̔̏̓̂̓͒͗̑̏̿͂̒̚͘͘̕͟͠͞͝͠1̨͙͇̝̗͇̼͕́͛͌̃̊͛̚͟͡͡1̨̧̧̨̡̛̯͖̗̖̞͎͎̤̱͎̟̫͙̱͎̪̣̹͕̝̦͈̣̻̮̯͉̲͍̣̰̦̹͙͎͈͇̮̰͍͇͉̭̮͉̱̱͚̪͉͇̈͗͋̽̑͐̾̒̔̊̓̓̆̒̅́̑̓͛̉̋̃͌̏́̀̌͒̉̌̄́̑̎̊̉̇́̽̔͌̌̃̃̋͂͒͐̔͐͆̎̋̕̕͘͢͜͢͢͡͝͡͠͞͞͡ͅͅͅͅ1̡̡̢̫̰͎͍̩͇̦͙̿͐̂̂̅̈́̓͂̊̑͞0̨̬͙̼̬̰̟͓̰͕̘͚͙͓̞̩̜̬͖̦̪̬̱̈́̌͆̏̓̀͊̏̍̎̅̍̇͒͊̏̏̉̉͟͢͡͞͡͝͞͝͝ͅ0̡̧̨̡̛̛̗̤̣̞̠̼̫̱̲͇̲̮̖̘̦̺͉̞̪̘̖̳̳͙͉̘͕̳͚̮̘̻̟̦̱̥̥̮̜̟̌̑̏̑̇̒̌̑̈́͗̂͐͆͌̽̅̔̃̒̔̊̿̅́̍̿̐̓͛́̆͐̅͌̊̿͊͐̑͋̊̅͆̕̚͟͢͢͢͜͝͞͡͠ͅͅ1̡̨̨̛̭̫͕̲̤̝̪̩͉͎͉̰̻͈̳͓̹̖͚͙͍̼̾̌͒̂̎͒̏͗̑̾͒͑͋͛̉̂́̄͊́̚̚͘͢͠͠͞ͅ1̢̢̢̢̧̨̧̡̡̢̛̛͖̲̤̜̭̮̠̜͍̥̥̯̖̩͚̳̣̫̥̼̜̝̯̝̩̺͕̭͇͚̖̲̙̤͙̗͔̘̰̭͇͇̙̬̻͔̣̦̻̝͇̟͓͙̖͇͎͔̦̪̝̗̪̼̠̹̯̹̪̪̮͔̔̓̓̽̾͛̀́̌̏͊̐̈͗̄̉̆̍̎̓͛̑̋̅̎͛͌̒̈̀̓̿̋̊̾̆̀̍͑͆̆̊̿̋̆̆̃̀̿̃͂̒̊͗̌̂͗͋́̀̋̄̃̍̏̌̾͌͑̋̑̽͋̓̕̚̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͢͜͢͢͢͢͢͜͢͞͞͠͡͡͝͡͝͠͝͝͞ͅͅ ̧̺̟͕̝̼̤̙̍̂͛̋̔̃̂͜͝͡0̡̡̡̢̛̪͚̰̱͇̭͙͖̹͉͎̹̩͚͈͈̲̹̗̯̘͕̠͖̭͔̭̞͍̝͇̠͈͎̟͉͓̫̻̫͓̟̙̻̟̪̲̙͓͕̒̾͑̓͂̐̾̒̌̄̏̇́̊̌͑̀̃̄̌̉͒̆͑̊̓͋̉̔͆̿͑̐̾̅̅̃̀̔͂͂̒̏͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͝͡͞͠͞͡͠͡ͅ0̢̧̡̧̨̡̢̢̛̼͓̰͕̰̩̗̗͖̩̻̙̠͖̟̣̺̰̙͈͈͔̰͈͍̘̠̲̞̜̣̪̪̟͚̳̝̣̫̳̫̦̳͕͚̼͈͚̞̥̙̬̼̖͉͚͈̱̟̰͕̖͈̣͚͎̠̰͆̈̍̓͗̎̋͗́̓̄͋̋̃͌̋̎̂͑̂̔̈́̓̿̂̄́̄̀̿̿̌͋̿̀́͗̍͌̀́̊͐̾͊́̎̅̈́̂̆͌̄͆͑̊͂̄͂̐̑̿̀̉̄̓̿́͐̈́̈͌͆̃̽̕̚̕̚͘͟͟͟͢͢͜͢͟͜͡͠͝͞͠ͅ1̧̡̧̧̨̛͔̹̲̻̹̠̬̝̯͔͚̬̱̬̬̻̪͓̹̞̘͍̬͙̟̪͖̟͔̲͇̖̟̤͖͓̗̳̮͔̳͒͌͐͗͑͆̀̆̆̅̌̉́͗̀́̈̀̃̉̂̍̆͑͌͆̀̈́͗͛̒͐͗̄̈́͗̈́̈͆̏̍̽̚͘͜͢͟͡͡͞͠0̡̧̧̧̨̡̢̧̧̛̤͉͉̺͖͈͇̭͖̘͈̣̬̻̬̤̹̞͚̩̳̪̭̻̥͖̖̣͓̩̙̩̹͎̠̬̦̬̯̞̯̣̭͕̻̠̻͖̱͖͈̬̺̺̪̳͎̲̦̤̼̊̄͒̆̎̋̑̆̿͋̔̄̀̍̾̔̑͊̑́͛̐̾̇́̀́̊̒̀̈͂̀͛̽̔̓͂̌̄̔̆̉̄̒̓͆̍̓̒͌͑͌͐̇͆̃̀́̑̓̀̐̀͆́̚͘͘͘͘̚͜͢͟͟͜͜͟͞͠͡͝͞͝ͅͅ0̜̖̝̘̼͎͕̱̬̞͉̼̓̏̉̊̐̀́̍̾͘͞͠0̡̡̢̧̛̜̥̰͍͇̘̟̳͍̰̳͔̰͕͔̫͍̙̟̺̱̹̦̼̟̫̮͈͖͚̗̺̹̥͈̲̮̟̣͈̼͓̮̟̤̮̰̗͈̲͎̳̘͓̆̂̏̑͋̎̃́͑̓͆̂̅͂̔́͊͗͒͛͊̏͂͂̌̿̂͒͑͑̌̾̏̑̂̒̓́̽͊̂̑̾̉̽̇͌̓͛̀̉̅̽͂͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͟͟͜͜͢͜͜͟͟͡͡͡͠͝͞ͅ0̡̢̡̧̢̡̢̡̧̧̨̛̛̛̥͓̹̲̳̬̲̙̳̪̻͕̜͔͇͇̱̲̰͇͕̘̱̰̗̬̲͖̝̞̟̣̠̬̗̳͙̬̥͇̮̼͎̠̠̼̯̤͎̫̠͙̥̫̪̮͈͇̘͕̝̯͖̞̘͚̖̭̠̱̝̜́̃͑̒͐̈͋̃̌͋̿̅̃̽̌̄̆̎̈́͂̈́͂̑̔̿̃̍̊͑̋̍̓̉̾̊̆̈́̔͑̽̽͋̇̎̌̍̋̇̽̓̾͗̆͒̓̒̈͛̎̐̃̾͒͋͋̿̅͒̌̌̋͘̕̕̕͘͘̚̚̕͢͜͟͜͢͜͜͟͟͜͝͞͞͡͝͡͞͡͝͡͡ͅͅ0̨̡̤̬̯̮͔̯̩͚͍̠̟̐́̃̇͐͆͑͐̈́̉͑̀̏̈͘͜͢ ̢̢̧̢̡̛̛̛͔̝̫̭̬̦͔̱̺͓͇̞̰̪̲̥̳͚̪̖͍̮͓̹͎̞̱̜͓̠͉̲̩̩̦̜̝̰̱̲͙̟̥̘̗͙̜̩̘̗͉̪͇͙̼͓̼̹̗̪̦̯̂̈͋͂̃̈́́̒͛̔̏͆̒̀̎̒̓͆͛̾̓̈̈́̆́̓̋̓͆̊͛̐̑̐̿͐̓̎̆̇̀̌͋͋͗̈́̀̽̎̐̉̔͋͐̈́̑̒̒̚̕̚̚̚͟͜͜͢͞͡͞͝͝͝͞ͅͅ0̢̨̡̧̛̛̙̬̮͇̫̝̭̘̖͍̘̩̟̦̬̗̬͚̲̫̞͚̠̞͓̻̪̞̪̪͙̮̣̹͈̝̥̪̰͕̦̞͖̱̯̪̹͕̩͕͚̭̦̟̘̰̪̫̼̭̗̼̓̐͌̽̎̽͒͐͋̍̆̊̎̊̀̉̅̀́̊̊͑̆͋̀͗̊̒̎̆̅͋͂͛͂̈́̏̋̔̂̍́͂̒̓́̃̈́̋̄́͋̋̓́͑̆̃͊̚̚͘̕͘̕̚͢͜͟͞͠͞ͅͅ1̡̢̧̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̠͓̠͖̫͕͉̟͍͍̬͔̞̖͇̦͉͇͈͇͇̳͉̯̹̻̝͇͉̜̭̟̥͎̩͕̹͖̯͖̳̝̙͇̖̪̦̬̪̼̬͖͔̱̭̤̝̠͍̅̓̍͂͌̾͗͋̍͗̆̌̇̏̆͊̄̃́̈́̆̐͛͑̈͂̒̄́̿̌͛͋̓̑͗͌̾̎͛̏̀̋̋̃̈́̽͗̄͒̿̒̑͂͋̔̀̄͛̚͜͜͟͜͡͠͡͠͡͞ͅ1̧̨͍̜͙̪̮͚͙͔̻͖̣̗̜̬̩̗̞̺̹̼͇̰̝͉͉̹̻̤͍̹͎̦̹̾̀̽̄̄̐̐̊͊̑͒̓̓̀̈́̀͆̈́̀͋͆̓̓͒̑͗̈́̀͒̀͊̏͟͜͝͠͡͝͡͝ͅ0̨̧̡̡̨̡̢̡̡̨̨̢̛̛̛̬̹̹̖̱̹͔͙̹͎̼̺̺͍͕͉̪̦̭̳͎̣͔̗͇̼̫̯̫̙̻͇̝͚͉̹̬̣̠͉͍͍̱͎̖̭͓̥̰͈̬̜̩̫̻̗̣͍͍̭̤͚̱̜̲̹͎̩̠̹̩̪̝́̀̐͗͒͆̓̌̓̐́̈͛́̉̍͛̊̈́̄͗̃͐̀̒̄͛͛̈͛̅͌̾͑̆̐̄̍̾̔͑́̽̉́̀͌̏̋͂̽̐͆͛̎͑̋̀̽̿͌̇͊̿̑͒̀͊̊̀̽̿͊̎͌͌͐̀̎͊͘͘̕͘͟͜͟͜͜͢͢͟͢͜͠͡͝͡͞͞͞͞0̨̡̡̦̲̘̜̦̮̖̺͌̃̊͑̑̓̊͐̔̉̃̚ͅ1̡̢̡̢͇̣̹̗̙͓͖͚̰͍̤̜͔͖̗̙̪̹̟̩̻̺̝̬̭͈͔̱̦̜̰̰͒̄́̑͗́̐̓̅͑͗̂̏̿͐͒̅͆͌͐̾́̓͊̐̄̇̔͗̆͗̎̍̂̚̕͢͠͠͝ͅͅ10̛̤̦͕͇̳̤̞̰̇̀̂̏͐̕͠ ̙̍0̧̢̧̢̨͔̣̰͔̟̜͍̣̘̥͙̘͕͎͇̖͔̹̞̦̪̝̻̪̤̖̼̱̪͔̠̞͉̲̯̮̯̣͙̮̞̠͎̽̉̾͌̊̇̏́̀̆̓̐͊̽́͑̐̈̑̑̉̂̉̔̇̌̓̋̓̒̑̆̉̓̅̉̅̔͌͊̿̚̚͘͟͢͜͢͠͝͝͝͞͡͝͡1̧̧̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̖̘̭̹͙̖̰̗̺̟͎̳̯̙̖̮̼͖̺̙̯͇̖̪̖͔͙̲̥͙̮͇͙͖̻̫̺̜͓̪̼͙̖̠͍̯̲͙͍͖̮̳̱̲͍͎͉͎̯͈̜̞̝̬̻̫̱̙̖͇͈͓̼̀͒͊̎̏̀̊̈̓̀͐͑͆̿̎̈́͛̄̒̀̐͊̆̋̆̈̽̉́̄̽̽͆̒̍̋̔́̆͒̿̀̃̂͆̐͐͛̉͆͋̇̃̄̓͐̒̏͒͛͊͑̔̚̚͘͘͜͟͜͞͞͠͝͞͠͠͡͠͞͠͠͡ͅ1̧̡͓̝̠̝̮̝͕͉̘̫͕̙̗̬̞̪̘̘̌͛͂̑͑͑̑͛͆͂̔̈͗͂̈́́͒̎̌͐̈͌͟͟͠ͅ0̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̠̘̹͉̳̩̠̞͈̲̫̘͈̭̦̳̜̟͓̥͎̖̻͇̱̳̲͚̫͎̹̝̺̣̟͍͇̠̱͖̥̘͕͍͇͍̳͍͈͎̺̞̭͙̙̳̮̼͈̐̑̎̋̈́̄̽͗̎̏̔̿̎͆̾͌̾̽͌̔́̀̈͂̒̈́̔̈́̈̆̔̇̿̂̌̍͗̍̉͐͋͋̑̑͌̽͛͌́̇̀̐̆͆̅͆̚̕̚̕͜͜͟͠͞͞͝ͅ0̧̢̨̨̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̺̱͇̰̖̠̜͖̬͕̤͕̪̗̲͉̪̞̥̖̣̬̗̥͎̜̰̜̗̳͖͈͉͔͍̘̪̰̩̤͈̼̱̘̞̟̗̙̰͎̳͚͔̮̦̖͖̺̙̙͔̯͎̖̫̞̘̗͖̖̯͉̗̤̼͉̬̟̲̣̖̮͍̩̮̙̅̈́̔̀͐̾̀̒̒̍͑́̀̈́̈̄̓̒͊̓̔͐̇̍̍̒̊̌̉͑̓͂̀̄̀̊́̅͒͊͋̀͊́̂̃͒̿͒̌̽͗̏̀̇͂̐̃̀̏̇͐̈́̋̋͐͗͌̉̋͗̈̓̐̒̏͗͘̚͘͘͘̚͘͘͢͢͟͢͜͡͞͝͡͠͞͡͠͠͡͡͞ͅ1̧̡̧̨̡̧̢̡̛̛̳͈͕̦̩͕̱̰̬̟̬̠̘̘͙̫̣̖̩̠̠̙̗̰͖̺̮̯͈͈̜͙̦̭͍͔̝̤͍̮̟̺̙͖̰͈̩̙̦͉̥̳̣̫̬̜͎͍̞͖̘̲̬̗̯̩͙̱̬̣̜͛̉̏́̔̎́̈́͛͂̓̿͊͋̇̂͋̇̿͗̿̏̌̀̆̍͛̋͛͛͒̿͌͂̒́̐̓̉̆̂̆̿̄̔͊͒̾̉͋̐̍̑͊͑̓̀̉̒͒̀͆́͂̾̂̌́́̀̇̋̚̚̕͘̚͜͢͜͜͟͢͢͟͡͠͝͝͡͠͡͡͠ͅ0̢̨̧̡̛̙̳͍̻̱͍͙͍͕̞̲̯̱̯͖͎͉̱̖͙̪̪̟͎̘͕̩̙̯̘͕̼͔͓͎̣̻̘̣̦̲̠̮͍̻̋̋́̎̋͊͂͑̓͐̓̒̿̊̉͑͑͐̿͗͂͆̃̈́̀͑͗̄́̿̇̾̾̀̊̇̌̊̿̈́͂̈̔́̕̕̕̚͘͘̚͟͟͜͜͢͢͝͡͞͠ͅ1̨̢̧̛͔̲̭͈̟̳̝̗̦̼̥͕̬͇̪̙̙̖̯̬̰̭͚̯̩͕̆̆́͗͋̒͑̌̊͂͐̾̋́͆͌͂̋̋̆̌̏̿͆̋́̀̇̅͟͢͜͡͡͡ͅ ̨̨̨̨̢̛̺̣͍̱̤̮̟͉͈̜͎͖͔͎̳͚̝̹̭͓̣̝̬̩͎͖̫̰͕̯̞̲̩̪͖̤̺͓̭̞̳̘̟͇͚͈͔͆͗͊͒̊́̾̏͌̎̃͆̑̉͛̀̊̊͒́̐̌̓͋͌͌͑̑̇́̇̋̅̍̈̀͗́͋̕̕͘̕͘͘͢͢͜͞͡͠͡͡͠͝͝͡0̡̨̡̧̡̢͚͓̬̗̥̜̻̺̺̖͇̘͈͍͇̫͓͈̙͇̞̼̺̲̬̯̬̣͔̫̱̺͈͙͍̯̮̬͙̬̱̜͖͕̭͔̟̮̖̾̏̓̒́̆̏͐̄̏̑̏̄̇̊͑̅̇̾̈̎͆̈́̂̽̓͌̇̃̋̉̌̋̑̋̃̐̍̽́̓̑͌̓͊̃͘̕͘͜͢͠͝͠͡͞͞͞͝͞͞ͅͅ1̛̰̱͓̫͇̣̹̹̼͍̼̹̱̥̞͋́̓̂́͗̅̽̔̄́̌͗͌̇͢͟͠͞ͅ1̢̡̧̡̧̧̢̧̧̛̛̛̘̫̼̗̦̠̝̼͕̥̩̘͖͓͖̺̖̤̳̳̺̭̮̭͕͔͓̳͇͇̻͕̺̣̞̹͖̠̬͓̻̞̳͖̦͇̟̻̮͖̻̬͍̪̟̯͇͙͚͕̖̪̮͎̫͙̲̻̞͖̰̮͔̘̰͈̼̟̪͖̖̱̣͒̔͂͆͂̆̊̈́̈́͛̃̈̔̂̈̆̐̎̊̉̒̓̀̓͌͂̎͐̑̎́͊́̇̐̽̓̈̆͊̓͛̍̏̀̂̒̏̑͐́̂͌̒͋̾̽̓̾͌̊͐́̉͛̑͑̋͛͐̇̌͆̃́̔͂̀̕͘͘̚̕̚͘̕̕͘̚͢͟͟͝͝͞͞͝ͅͅ0̧̡̲͚̠̰̱̥̝̪̘̗̹̼̞̭̼̘̫̫͙̘̮̟̪͕̞̫̙̪̭͓͎̗̫̗͍̣͇̩̤̺̮́͂̅̄͐̊̽̄̈̊́̀͑̓̽̀̿̌̑̃̑͌͗͋͛̊̉͛̀̈́͒̎̄͌͐͑͗͆̾͌̚͘͘͟͟͞͞͡͡ͅͅ0̞̰̫́̏͝1̡̦̮̘̏̾̿̄0̧̢̡̨̨̨̢̨̛̛͓̰̲͔̖̣̦̗͕͈̼͔̪̟̖̜͚͇̮̠͔͓̯̫̝͉̮̻̹̙̰̹̺̼͙͉͈̭͚̟̖͎̦͔̱̹̞̼̟̦̖̝̣̣̞͔̖̬͎̲̬̯̹̤̦͍͖̰̣̘͚͓͙͔͚̘̮̪̹͕̌̋̍͒̍̉̀̅̂͌̆̈̋͂̋͆̆̽̾͊̈́̿̉̾̿̈̇̀́͒͋͋̽̊͒͑̿͐̇͗̅͋̽̃̆̆͌͋́̂̐̒͗̊̄́͗͌̑̑̆̈́͆̿̈́͐̃̂̎́̀̄͊͊́͑̚̚̕͘͘̚̕͜͟͜͢͢͞͡͡͝͠͞͝͠͝ͅ1̡̧̡̧̛̛͓̺̞̦͓̣͍̫̙͕̟̻̞̭͚̰̰̜́͌̋̂̿͒̔̊̓̉̌̑͋͑̉̊́̃̏̚̚ͅ ̧̧̢̨̢̛̰̲̳̼̺̥͖̝̬̙̞̹͈̭̯̞̟̼͔̺̪͚̟͖̗̮͔̙̬̫͓̳͉̗̫̩̞̹̫̹̫͈̼̭͕̤̲͇̯͔͍̦̰̲̹̲̗̯̣̥̮͚̭́̈̀͑́̑̆̐̈́̾̇̐̏̆̌͊̐̀̏̍́̔̅̓̉̀̓̾̈̊̊̍̃̏̋̀̐̔̃̈́͑̎̐͛͒̓̒̑̾̃̓̿̓̒̈͆̏̓͒̏͘̕̕͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͢͢͢͢͞͞͝͠͠͡͠͞ͅͅͅ0͉̰̭͌̃̕͜͠1̧̨̧̨̢̡̛̛͔̭̝͓̠̪̬̖̗̹̦̗͍͍͕̪̭͙̩͔̬̖̣̣̪̻̺̻̼̥̝͍͉̠̳̥̻̩̻̮̪̪̟̻̭͕̮̳̜͓͍͈͍͔͚̠̘̳̻̞̼͔̻̹̹̯͙̲͍̺̝̹̲͎̦͕͕͙̥̯̝̹͙͚̻̭̋̎͒̀̈̋͋̀̍͋̓͗͋̿̈͐͋̆͛͛̇̊͂̃͌̎́̄͌̋̀̄͌̽̓̎̒̔̎̆̿̌̊̂̍̌͑̉͒͊͗́̀̾̾́̈̏͐̓̎̒̅͐̉̓̍͋̌́̓̎͛͒̇͐̀́̂̊̕͘̚͘̕̕̕͢͢͜͜͡͝͝͠͡͡͠͞ͅ1̨̢̡̧̨̡̨̨̡̢̛͔̼͓̩̩̣͔̝̹̖̻̬̤͎̮̣͖̥̹͕͈͇̳̙̳͎̼̱̦̜͔̻̞̭̳̜͋͌̏̎̃͂̔͒̄̀̈́̒̿͋͐̎͒̃̊̔͛̓́̔́̃́͊͗̀̈͆̈̍͊̇̏̄̑̇̏͐̉̉͘̕͟͟͞͠͠͞ͅͅͅ0̧̡̨̡̢̧̧̛̛̯̼͈͈̠̖̘̼̥͔͔̗̹̟̤͙̥͚̪̗̦̣̜͍̼̼̝̹͈͖͇͓̙̤̙̞̠̜͎͙̯̯͕͙͙͓͓̼̟̀͋͋̆̋̔̿̎̆̎́̈́͂͐̓̈͑́̓̆̽́̓̒̃̑̅̊̎̈̎̓̏̀͂͒̾̌͊̓̐̿̽̀̓̋̈́̽͑͆̽̂̓̓̕̕̚̚̚͟͜͢͢͟͢͟͠͠1̡̢̛̛͓̪͓͓̦͓̜̖̦͕̹̦̗̇͗̄̋̒̅̌̂̋̈̽͢͠͝͞1̨̧̢̨̢̛̛͇͉̣͙̣̺͖̙͕͖̦̭̠̬̭͓̯̠̳͎͋̿̾͆̎̌̉̓̽̎͂̀̅̋͌̓̀͐̍̀͒̔̑̾̍͜͜͠͝ͅͅ0̧̯̀͆0̢̨̧̡̧̡̡̡͉̙̮̱̣̮͍̰͇̞̣̥͚̫̠̻̺̣̱̥̼̣̬͖͉̗̜̙͚̼̗̠̥̮̯̬̲̗̘͚̣̣̺̜̙̫͗̃̐̈́́̓̾̔̐̈́̽̇̆͋̄̌̆͛̒̿̆͋̔̿̅̓̎̒̓̇̓̈̊̐̋̈́̂̇͗̑̓̾̈́̇͗̐̕̕̚̚̚̚͢͠͠͠͝ͅ ̧̢̧̡̨̨̢̡̨̡̛̛̣̖͓͎̪͎͖͚̭̫̹̥̖̼͓̲̺͈̻̠̞̖̥̭̞͙͉̻͓̰͇͚̘̫͔̙̜̟͕̺̬̬̠̼͎̱̯̻͎̳̣̣̝͍̭̭͙̺̜͛̔͒̄̓̊̃̏̿͊̐̆͊̃̿̉̈́͋͒̏͐̎́̄̇͐̄͂̅̍̐̏̀͂́̂̾̾̂̇̀̾̌̆̄͐̌͋̃̊̽̄̈͌͑͑͋̒̃͐͘͘̚̕͜͢͜͜͢͜͡͠͝͠͞͠͡͠͞͠͝ͅͅ0̹͔̻̻͎͖̥̟̙̥̺͎͙̙̩͑̈́͊̍̎̓̑̏̓̒̈̍̚̕͠1̢̛̦̯͖͈̪͇̣̭͈̲͓̮̲͔̜̟̹̺̫̝̏͑̔̾̂͋̾̓͂̊͗̈́̒̐̓́̈́͋̂͢͡͡͠ͅ1̡̨̪̪͓̟͔͍̫̰̘̖̟̪̼̲̞̩̫͍̦̰̳͉͉̰̞̰̘͓̪͍̩̳͖̻̰̟̱̠̞̰͕̝̗͍̟͍͎̺͉̲̯͕̰̜̳̙͇̦̬̥̝̗̥͙̹͖̪̮̘̞͕̻͍̻́͗̎̈͒̒̋̐́̆͆̊̐̽̌͆̃̍̈́̂̋͗͐̃̓͌̔̏̑̃̒͑̍̓̀͗̋͋̓̔̏̽̀̓͒͐̃͌́̆̃̈̐̄͗̅̑͊́̄̎͑̽̐́̂̉͑̊͗̎̕͘͟͢͞͡͞͝͝͞͠͞ͅͅͅ0̡̛̻͓̮͇͈͕̘͕̪̦̩̥̲̟͙͇̘͒̎̆̃͐̔͋͛̒̅̀͒͑̐͝͝͝1̨̧̧̡̢̳̬̫̭̗̝̲̲̱̻̪̗͓̲̦̱͕͇͈̥͉̟͈̙̪͇̞̗̗͚͙̜̙̳͍̬̜͔̮̃̒̎͛͌̍͆͌̆̈̊̐̔̓̎̋̈́̀́͛̓̊̽̊̄̊̾̒͆̌͐̓̉̀̃̓̃͗̀̿̐͊̚̕͘͟͢͢͡͡͡͠ͅͅ0̢̨̨̢̢̨̨̛̛͓͖̥̜͚͎̮͇̱̞̙̥̥̞̯̘̫̯͖̮̺̥̯̙͙̱͓̹̲̼̤̰̱̼̠̬̞̬̤̺̝̟͓͕̠͍͔͕̖͈̹͙͉̮̺̖͕͉͖̠̰̌̓̿̑͛͋́̆̂̋̑̊̓̅͌͒̃̅̈́͋̏͛̿̂͛̌̈͋̾̿̍̒́̐̿͛̅̏͋̍̿̈̐̓̃͗̎̆̽̾̇̔͌͛̀͛̾̄́͌́͆̽̓̌̿̚̚͘͟͟͟͟͢͟͠͡͡͝ͅ0̧̢̧̛̳̙͚̰̱͇͚̯̝̮͈̗̭̹͈̠͉̻̫̗̙̺͖͓̗̼͚̮̭̻̻̪̝̙̼̘̮̗͓͚̗̦͍̗̰͖̞̩̩͎̖͖̻̻͈̲̟̖̻͓̹̹̬̫̺̺̭̌̊̂̇̆̓͐̃̽̋͗͑̏͑̒̍̉̈́̋̄̂̓̅̒̓͊̓͋̍̌̿̋̄͊͗͊́͂́̈́̽̈̓̃̇̈̔͆̇͛͐̌̈͛̎̽̇̽̚̚̚̕̕͘͘͟͢͢͜͜͝͡͞͝͡͞͠͞͝1̡̧̧̛͎̦̻̯͙̬̳͕͖̺̺̤̬̫̻͇̫̼͖̫͖̭͖̦͎̘̫̠͚͖͎̤̖̟̥̖͇̰̭̥͇̮̣͖̘̘̫͕͉̫̝̙̟̼̤̩͖͋̿͗̈́̈́̌̍̀̔̉̏̿́̀̋̂̒̽̽̿͊͊̋̈́̂̌̂̈́̉̍͆̀͐̒̐̆̋̔͂̿̀̊́̀͂͐̆̅͋̉͛̃̄̐̂͗͌̂͆̆͛̊̆͘̕͘͜͟͢͟͜͟͜͢͢͝͠͞͡͡͠ͅͅͅͅ ̡̨̢̨̨̢̡̛̛͈̙̮̟͔͇̗̬̬͉͙͕̗̺͙̘̯͕̺͔͇̦̟̖̱̞̗̼̘̪̈́̽́͐̈́̽͋̑͐̀̀́̒͐̓͆̄͂͒͑̽̉͑̓̏̎̇̄͂̈͑̐͑̿̕͢͢͝͠0̢̧̢̢̢̨̡̛̛̛̞̯̮̹̤̩̠̠̝̟̗̰͙͚͙̺͙̭̞͙̺͎̻̬̱̦̞͉̲͚̹̯̻̤̼͕̟͖̘̤̟̣͔̻͍̦̪̪̺̱̝̹͉͕̟̙̫̩̜̖͎͎̝̭̲̯̝͉̜̰͇̻̭͓̭̯̗̮̘̅̀̒̀͑̀͌͆̓͒̌́̆̔̎̈͒̇̓̅̿̋͌͛̐̃́̿͛͊̅͑̾̽͆͒́͆͆̽̂̿̓̽͆̃͛̌͑̑͒̾̈́͐̎̇̈́̿̊̈͒̄͂͌͛̍̐̂́͊̐̋̈̈́̓͑̋̄͛̾̂̚̕͘̕͟͜͟͢͟͢͢͢͢͝͠͝͞͡͝͝1̡̨̡̨̛̛̟̘̘̘̤͍̤͚̖͍͓̜̱̻̹͇̞̤̠̩̮̜̪̖̯̺̦̻͉̪͚̤̙͓͎̝̰̙̗̙̺͈̪͖̱͈͇͖̖̿̏̅̾̔͋͐͆̑͂̒̆̎̈̿́̂̇͐̀̈͌̾̌͂̌̾̽̈́͌̑̄͑̎͊̔͐̈́̓̐̑̾̉͐̃̕̚͢͢͝͞͡͠͞͝1̦̾0̧̧̧̨̧̢̡̭̘̙̹̙͍͍̣͇͎͉̘̗̠͍̣̲̘͈̣̻͙͔͔̹̺̖͙̼̹͕̰̮͓̙̠̘̹͚̼̝̯̳̠̭͖̎̐͑͋́̐͒̄̉͐̑̂͒̒͑̾̀̿͐͒͆̆͌̈́͗͑̈̋̂̍́͑̎̅͒̍́̒́̒̅͗̾͐͗́̓̒̌̐̕̕͘͘͢͜͜͞͞͞ͅ1̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̗̟̠̫̟̹͇̮̻̝͙͕̞̬̳̙̰͕̦̮̞̰̺̻̱͙͔̮͚͇͖̯̫̹̝̪̞͓̠̤̰́̿̇̒͋̊̍͆̾͐̔̓̐̃́̆͛̈͊͌̋̓̃̀̑̏͗̽̓̔̂̀̽̎͗̊̈͒̇͑̚̕̕͜͠͡ͅͅ1̧̨̢̢̡̨̯̯̼̭͇͔͕̣͓̥̦̻̱̲̹͚̥̺̰̫̬̥̻̘͎̱̞̫͓͍̞̤̜̼̮̼͔̬͍͔̙̟̘͕̤͉̱̣͙̰̹͍͚͔̬̟̮̘̮̮͈̒̌͊̌̎̓̓̈͌̂̆̊̽͂͂̈͛̏̀̆͂̒̒͐̍̅̊̎̌̾̓͌̑̓͑̿̆̋̏̊́͋̂̀͒͐̎̋͒͐̊͑̀͑̓̈́́̀͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͢͜͠͝͞͝͠͞͠͞͞ͅ1̨̡̨̛̮̤̭̩͇̫̗̭̲̪͓̪͕̣̳͓̣͙̜̟̖͖̳̺̠̲͚̜͔̳̮̰͚̝̳͈̠̜͔̯̲̹͎̰̳͕͖̠͍̙̱͖̪̈́͂̅͂͋̋̿̀̋̎̿͗̈́̌̆̔̂͊́́́̀́̃͌̊́̄̄͐͌̓̉̏̑́̀̆̎̓̌̀͆̏̉̎̑̉̔̋͛̄͢͟͢͠͞͝͝͡0̧̧̧̨̢̛̺͕̗̩̦̠̼̺̣̗̖̘̼̯̣̦̰̪̞̻̥͔͓͚̭̥̜̪͎͉͔͌̾͛̆̇̊͂̽͆͂̅͌̒̓͒͌̅͐͒̋̐͛̃͌͑̆̌͂̑͊͑̊̚͜͟͢͡͝͞͠͞͞ͅ ̧̨̢̨̨̧̧̡̢̛̛̛͙͕͍̯͙͇̜̜̰̱̙͎̰͍̰̰̬̞̪̭̤̞̤̘͇̦͎̪͓̬̘̞͚͈̩̭̪͔͈̰̣̯͒͒̌̽̅̈́̑͊̀̋͑̓̿̾̐́̊͑̃͑̋̿̆̓̋̓̎̑̋͒͛̄̂̆̍͛̀̅̊̌̈́͋̚̕̕͘̚͘͢͟͜͜͝͠͞͠͝͞ͅͅͅ0̛̥̰̟̫̰̺͎͖̰̍́̌̅̃̀̄̍̄͘͢͜1̡̧̡̡̨̧̡̡̡̧̛̛̼̲̥̝̝̼̙̖̖̼͙̲͈̱̪̗͇̱̹̱̠͎̞̣͈̘̮͓̗͍̘̗͓̦̳̬͚̺̹͓̼̬͈͕̘̣̥̹̦̱̯̗͎̯̼̰̰̫̞̞̝̼̙̭͈̠̥̯̗̻̣̂͗͑́͆̅̋̈́́͑͛̐́̋̀͋̃̍̈́̉̌͛͋̏͂̆̔̿̏́͛̅͐̓͐̎̔̇͒̌̓̓́̂̽͐̑̒̆̄͐̀̂̀̒̋́̇͋́̑̏̇̓̐̔̂̀̎͘͘̚͘̚̚̕̚͘̚͟͟͜͟͟͢͞͡͞͡͞͞͡ͅͅ1̢̢̡̡̧̢̡̛̦̣͔͙̙̬̺̺̺̞̭̥͓̼͈̳͍̥̞̭͔͈̫͖̙̳̬̞̥͕̺͙̩̘͖͇͇̪̲̼̠͇̯̲͔͕̤̤̰͕̭̺̮̱̣͑̃̌̓̈́̓͌͐́̒̍͛̀̀͒̈́͌̓̂̐̉̑̍̄̍̀̈́͐͂̂͛̍͐̒̊̏̒͐͂̈́̇́̄͛̃̀̽͂̎͗̾͛͐̇̎̕͢͞͡͝͝͞͞0̢̢̨̛̛̩͉͉̹̰͕̬̝̪̻͍̻̟̭̰̤͎̫̱͔͎͉̟̖̬͇̘̦̲͙̣̹͎̙̙̯̮̤̟̲͔͇̯̖̠̖͚̯͙̭̹̺̲̲̪̳̳̩̫̦̦̥͔̣͉͑̆̽̒̓͋̍̈́͊͐́̈́̾́͑͛̐͌̂̋̑̈́̾̐͗͊͒̐̄̑̓͗̈́͛̆̂͗͂̾̽͐́͂̃͒̉̅͛̏̐̈̂͊̒̔̇̃̚̚̚̚͢͢͜͠͡͡͝͞͠͠͡0̨̢̢̡̡̧̡̢̡̡̧̨̧̛̛̛̘̝̩͓̬̯̖̳͎̼̣̤͚̲̘̲͚̬͈̫̭̬̺͍͍̗͖̖̥͙͖̘̮̺̰̳̩͙̘̣̝͈̝͚͖̮͇̖̫̞̟̲͕̠̟̭̼̣͙͖̗̰̬̫̗͎͕̬̘͆͐͗̐̏̍̂̏̆͒̑̏̅̅͗̽̌̌́͆̆̊̎̊̾́̆̑̃̓̏̒́̇̆̑̽̇̔̓̇͆́́́̋͐̒̄̀͌̈́͊̿̓́͒̈̈́̂͂̈̃̆̈̀̍̍̉͐̅̂͗̊̐̕͘͘̕͢͟͢͜͢͢͟͡͠͠͝͡͝͝͝ͅ1̢̨̭͔̱͍̼̼͇̻̞̥̖̣̗̥̼͎̤̦̫̜̠̼̳̬̬͔͇̞͎̟̦̘̗̪͉̠̙̉͛̐̆͐̏͋̏̍̉̒̇͂̃̂͊̑̄̍̍̋̀̊̐͗̎̉̊̆̃͛̉͐̕̚̚͘͟͢͢͜͝͠͞͡͝͠1̡̡̨̧̨̧̡̨̛̤̺̘͈̜̥͉͈̞̗̙͉̺̦̩͓̥͉̺͉̦̯͚̗̖̝̙̗̜͔̖̭̯͇͉͍̼͕̳̥͙̬̠͈̭̖̱̣̬͇̬͇͕̪͔̺͙̬̜̺͉͇̼̯̺̝͕̭̱͉̲͚̉̀̀̆̄̒̽͊̓̾̍̅̆̏̏̉̑̇́͋͑̀͌̄͆̉̏͊̐̋̂̈̽͊̾̂̿̅̓̀̀̔́́͌͗̿̄̔̌̅̔̽̿́̾̋͗͋͗̎̐̎͌̉̆͂͋̾̑̈́̌̈͘̚̚̕̚̚͟͢͜͜͟͟͟͞͠͞͝͝͞͡͝ͅ1̧̢̼̼̣̘̲̠̪̠͙͎̫͇̳̭̈́̊͗̋̍̆̀͋̂̄̓͂͘̕̕͘͟ ̡̳͇̲͙͍̳͎̩͕͇̟̣̦̱̲̭̖̖̱̦͕͚̈́͆͗͋̀̒͑̀̐̉̊̃̇̏̀́̿̉̂̏͛̾͘͜͟͝͡0̧̣͍͚͉̺͎͕̈̑̑̈́͒͊͂͑͟͠͡ͅ0̧̧̧̡̧̧̨̧̧̨̨̛̛̛͇̱̪͖̮̰̲̪̹͎͈̪͙̘͕͈͉̬͖̬̪̞̥̫̜̯͖͕̖̫̟̤͉̩͎̙̖͈̯͖̪̝͔̪̮̜̦͕̥̼̖̬̘̦̯̮̭̠̝̝̰̱̗̰̫̩̜̩͈̩̹̪͙̳̖͑̅̂̀̆̃͗̀̈́̓̔̀̏̎́͒͑͐̓͊͒́͆̓̾͛̔̈́͌͌̈͐̈́̍̒̆͂͂̿͑̋̄͂̈́͛͒̓̇̄̾̀̉͒̐̌̍̒͂̎̊̽̿́͗̀̅̉̈́͑̿̀̉̀̉̑͐͊͋͊̕͘̚̚̚͘͜͢͟͢͟͟͟͜͟͜͠͝͝͞͡͡͡͝͝͞ͅͅ1̧̨̨̨̨̨̟̻͉̬̗̰̣̰͚̣̰͇̫͚̘̬̺̫̜̞̘̺̠̹̥͖͙͙͉̦̳̯͔̻̬̝̣̳̜̳̠̯̗̖̺͕̰̲̣̺̜͉̞̟̜͖̩͇̟͖͇̏͋̄̅̃̿͑͆̈́͛̈́̇̉̍̎̆̔̇̃̈́̀̅̊́͒͐̈͑̆̉̉̀̏͐̎͂̈̒̊͆͊̇͑̽͊̽̇̌͗̿̀̈́͒̍̊̈́̎̈̉͛̀̌̅̑̓̕̚͘̕͜͟͟͟͢͜͞͡͠͡͡͡͞ͅͅͅ0̖̫͈̟͍̮̳̳̭̦͙͕͕͚̟̜̟̫̻͓͎͉̟͛̏̿͛̒̽͋̎̂́̈̑̅̓̐̐̌̍̊͂̇̉̕͟͢͠͡0̡̨̛̮͙͓̲͇͕̱̪̫̙̭͖͓̼̺̝̜͙͎͖̗̻̺̜̼̭͍̀̌̏͑̎̂̒͊̓́̋̈́̂̅͑̾̍̓́̀̎̆̋̅͋̓̚͘͘͢͢͠0̢̡̛͔̲̺̞͈̩͈̮̝͙̬̠̹̝͔͖͓̲̬̟̹̤͇́̋̀̌̂̌͒̎͐̓̽̎̍́̍̏̀̀̈́̆́̕͠͡0͇̩̦̱̰̗̫̦̪̬̦͔͂̓͆̏͒͗̅̋́́̍̓̚͟͢͠0̦̗̖̤̦̘̲̽͑̌̓̽͞͞ ̝̳͚͍̼̖̈͋́́̊̚0̧̧̨̢̧̡̡̛̹̪̜͙͉̼̣̫̭̲̦͓̟̺̗̤͔̲̦͈̠̻͚̟͔̬̮̙͍̗͔͖̞̭̺̹͎̜͙̯̻̹̙̭̹̟̺̣͔̗̭̘̼͎̰̼̩̣̘̎̅̓̓͗͆̊̐͌͛͒́̈́̎̋͑̿̑̍͗̑͂̎̍̀̆̓͊͊̓͐͌̿̃̿͐̈́͑̂͑͋̿̇̇̽̾͂̀̀̐̄̋̐̅̆̄͆̓̑̈́̚̚͘͘͘͟͡͡͝͡͠ͅͅͅͅ1̨̨̢̨̨̧̧̢̡̡̛̛̙͈̮̫̪̱̜͕̙̻̣͕̺̳͚̣̦̣̖̪̮͇̪̜̟̬͕̖̦̺͎̭͕͓̲̦͚̠̜̳̘͇̣̯̥͚̦̩̗͓̠̣̻͙͉̭͙̩̳̤͍̣̬̗̙̦̺͚̜̝̾̑́͊̍̒̏̂́̍̅̌̀́͐͆̓́̇̈́̓̃̌͋̊̋̔̔̾́̎͋̈̅̂̄̋̅̏̓͐̔̃͌̂͑̃̿̃͛͋̄̀̔̈́̆͌͗̓̏̈͗͗͌̔͊͂̐̅̍̎̆̇́̏͌͘̕͘̚͘͢͜͢͢͢͜͞͡͞͠͝ͅͅ1̢̧̢̨̡̢̛̟͔͖͔̙̳̺̫̮̦̰̟̤̤͖̥̭̝̜̥̝̪̱͍̰̼̟̳̠̪̩̝̰̼͉͉̯͎̣̮̠̱̙̝̹̘̗̠̹̼̜̝̟̙̠͓̳̼̥̜͔̟̦́͗͛̏̎͌̔͐̅̎̉͑͆͂̑̑̀͛̆͑̃̈́̏̿̾̑͗̓̑̅͌̌̆͌̔̑̐͒͒̒̉͂̇̓́͑̓̓̃̐͒̀͆̋͒͑̽̃̌̚̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͟͜͟͞͝͡͝͡͠͡͝͞ͅ0̨̨̛̝͉̼̤̞͍̳͇̠̰̘̞̜̺̯̤͈̠̗̺͇͚̝͎̱͎̿͑̃́̾́̌́̔̂̅́̾͐͋͒̊͑̽̎̅̀͗̒̇̒̕͟͢͜͞͠͡1̨̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̟͖̹͍͖̩͖͙̣̳͙͉̤̱͍͉͕̮͓͕͈͖̯͍̯͎̬̗̖̘͎̰̱͕̲̬̖͚̠̲̳̞̪̳͎͍̖̞̝͓̯͇̜̖̜̌͑͌̋̀̇̐̓̓̿̓͑̊͒̎̆͑͗̑́̎̓̾̆͗̽̾̉͆͊̋̾͛̆̍̃̔̂̋̒͑̀̎̋̏̂͆̉̈̏̾͗̉̀͘̚̚̕͢͢͟͜͜͜͝͡͝͝͝͞ͅ1͙͕̀̕1̨̡̧̢̨̢̨̜̦̭̘͚͖͉̗̺̮͔͖̥̞̹̪̳͈̹̯̦̱͔͔̯͔̠̪͙̪͕̯͈̠̼̗̟̠̰͙̱̙͕̝̯͙͈̺̜̼͉̫̬̙̟̼̲̩̦͉̟̄́͆̔̔̅̓̏͒̆͗̅͐̉́͛̄͑̊̇̇͒̒̌̂̓͗̿̓͛̀̿͑̾̑͆̒͛̀͆̓̄̓̂̔̌͒͑̋͑̈́̄̈̓̿̎̿̊̕̕̚̚̚͘͟͟͠͞͝͝͠͞1̡̢̢̨̨̨̨̢̧̨̛̹̪̘̝͈̪̠̥͎̤̣͙̩̭̣̣̠̼̳̰͚̯̘̫̟̬͍̮̱̬͉̥͚̦͇̦̣͖̬̩͈͚̘̙͎̹̼̤͓̫̣̖̙͕͚͕͎͍̤̤̪͎̪̦͉̝̦̙̮̻͚͖͈͖̥̭̮̋̀̑͛́͂̽͋̐̋͛̃͑̑͌̑̐̋̍̀̽̌͗͗̐́̑͌͋̑̈̂͂̇̓̆̇̒́̄̓̅̾̂̒͐́̆͊̏̂̓̇̈̉̅̿̅̃̀̄̇͂͌̉̇̈͐̿̆̅̒͛̀̍̏̊͒̿̊͗͒̅̃̕̕͘̕̚̕̕̕͜͟͜͜͢͟͜͞͝͡ͅͅ ̧̢̢̲̝̩͙̻̘̩̰̖̱͎̘̟̺̙̥̭̖̭̮̠̻͈̲̩͓͉̙̱̫̼̲̬̠̲̙͚̭͐̈́̓̓͛̒̈̇̓̿͛͗̀̊͗͋̽̈́͌̌̈́̂̀͂̆̂́͒̒́̑̐͂̓̀̅͋̎͒͛͢͢͢͝͞͡͝0̡̧̡̧̨̛̻̦͓͕̝̯͙͇͍͚̺̯̥̪͈͕̰̹̩͇͉̺̦̗̝̞̭̘̭̗̯̳͈̦̞̲͚͍͇̳͕̜̞̜͓͇̣̣̺̳̭̩̥̰͈͕̱̹̱̗̰͖̲͕̿̑͌̿̉̂̋̒̀̃̑͌͛̀͌̔̔̇̓́͂̑̍͆͛́̓̓͆̏͒͑̆͂̑̌̂̈́̽́͛̐́̍͊̔̓̆̏̂̔̑̔̂̊̂̃͐̓͊͒͗͆̚̕̚̕̕̕͢͢͟͟͟͟͟͞͡͝͞͞͝͠ͅ1̛̯̬̪͊͐1̯̺͘͘0̨̡̧̧̛̮̙͙͉̮͓͇̯̖̝͙̻͈̩̗̼̪͔͈̥̖̤̦̩̪͎͓͎͕̻̥̗͕̲͖͍̟̙̟̩̺͖̼̠̲͉̝̠̦͎͓̰̗̫̤̖̦̻͙͈̫̤̟̙͔̭͍̺͉͉͇̑̉͗̈̽́̓͆̓͐̂̓͐͊̑͌͋̀̎́̇͐̑̍̄͋̓̓͛͆̄̉͆̍͂͊̄̊̀̈̈̒̓́́̆̇͂̋̇̈́̀͗́̽̆͒͆̃̂̍͗̃̀̃̑͘͘̕̕͘̚̕̚͜͢͟͡͠͝0̢̨̧̖͓̲̲̹̱͕̭͍͈̻͍̦͎͍̩̟͍̲̜̙̞̰͈̘̈́̅͋̓̀͊̔͒͐͗̾̽̄͋͆̔͒̓̽́̇̂̾́̈͘̚͘̚͘͜͢͞ͅ1̨̡̧̨̭̻̱̜̣̤͕̭̲̰͖͕̺̤̻̦̦̮͓̖̞̪̞̠̺͇̜̭̑̂̏̇̀̐̊͒̀̿́̔̍̏̌̉́̆͒͊͊͂̈́͂͂̆̀͑̑̌̐̒̃͒͊̑͘̕͜͢͟͢͢͟͢͝͞͠͠ͅͅͅ1̢̮̮̜̥̣͚͖̮̪͇͑̉̅̅̅̿̎̈̅̆̚͘͜͢͞0̦̟̺͎͎̦̺̳̙̰̟̗̞͍͊̓̅͐̐̓͆̂̒̀͋͘͜͠͠͡ ̧̧̧̧̡̛̯̦̗̱̝̝̠͇͈̥̺̲̲͔̤͔̬̳̫̲̤͔͍͙̰͓͓̥͉̗̜̟̲̠̯̼͖͈̤̯̘̻̥̫̪̩̜̖͉̮̜͕͙̟̄̈̒̈́̊̐̅̏̽͆͒͋̇̿̇̋̈̾̈̀̀͌̋͊̔̊͛͐̽̉͑̑̓̋̔̇́͒̃̈̌̍̈͋̀̑͒̿͘̚͘̕͘͜͡͞͡͡͠͠0̢̨̡̡̧̨̡̨̛̛̼͇̫̩̰͉̰͖̩̺̪̺͚̭͔̘̫̠̱͎̖̪͇̼͖̰̭͇͔̭͔̹̬̫̥̭̮͙̰̭͈̹̾̄͐̇͌̊̆̆̋͌̌̊͐̏̊̌̉̈̈́̄̂̉͑͛̂͑̽̓̀̀̉́̓̽́̌̿͂̂͛̑̊̉̚̕͘̚͜͟͠͡͡͝͠͠ͅͅͅ0̧̢̛͉̲̝̱̮͉̳͍̠͖̟̒͂̓̉̔̀̀͗̾̌̽̕1̢̧̛̛͔̳̘̺͓̟͔̣̼̝̣̦͉̲͍̞̖̲͈̼̜̬̬͔͇̠̞̭̦͖̦͕͖͖̪̳̳̣̖͖̬̣͆́̀̇̀̄͑̒̀̏̿͐̓̿͂̽́̊̑́̇̿̌́̍́̄͌̏͊͑͌̍̿̀̚͜͠͡͡͝͠͞͞0̡̡̥̜̲̬̫͇̮̥̠̰͚̜͙͓͉̜̱͇̲̺͖͉͌͒̆̋͒̉̀͂̍̾̐̊̔̓͛̃̊͆̈͋̿̚̚͟͞͝0̢̺̦̤̪͖̥̗̘̤͎̻̹͔͉͉̺̟͎̦̫̰̼̺̱͈͇̰̬͙͎̙̘̳̼̜̼̦̺̝͐̅̎́̀̑͒̉̋͋̃̒͗̒̉͗͂́̔͐̿́͗̿̇̌͊̌̈́̍̉̓̑͑̐̓̕͘͘͜͜͟͝͝͠͞0̨̢̢̨̡̡̨̛͙͖̫̤̣͈͙̳͙̮̮͕̣̫̰̲̦̤̮̜͉̜̙̩̳̜͎̼̥͓͖̪̙̩͎͖̻̬̺̭̯̬̯̭̗̥͓͔̦͇̳̮̘̠̲̼͉́̎̋̂̒̆̃̍̇͆̃̍͆̎̂͊̈́̾̌̈̾̐̂͑̏̓͗̍́̈́͗́̃̂͂̏̏͑̓̓̽̏̈͛̌̊͐̔͛̔͒̽͌̽͆̍̔͌͌͆̿̂̚̚͘͢͢͟͜͟͝͠͡͞ͅ0̢̢̡̢̡͓͍͍̥̺͇̣̪̝̪̪̲̘̩̺̼͚͈͕̟̯̹͈͈̠̬̘̥̯͓͊́͌̓̿̓͐̾̓̌̍͊̇̀̒͗̒͛̑͂̍͒͐̄̿̀̆͌̊͆͒́͢͝͠͝͠0̡̨̡̧͍̬̤͖͕̹̪͓̼̥̭̲̘̪̤͉̲̗̠̟̺̤̱̻̖̖̦̯̹̦̦͙̖̠̲͇̱̠͉͍͈͎̋̾̅͊̇̿̎͐̐́̎̂̑͆̿̓̎͌̄̑̃̓̔̾̎̎͋̊̑̀̃̓͐̊̄̽̈͒̈̏̓̇̕̕͢͢͜͡͠͞͡͝ ̧̢̧̨̢̛̛̛̞̞̝͕̮̺͎̹̞̹͖̗͍͚̺̬̞̥̝͉̺͈̪̫̭̣̭̻̱̦͇͍̦̙͇̭̺̘̤̖͔̺͔̭̟͙̟̝̥̜͔̯̹̌̽̀̽́̀̆͗̓͛͊͌̎͑͌̀̌͐̀͛̄̒̃̈́̔͌͒́͛̓͌͒̇̀̂̓̂͌́͋̎̈́͑̆̃̂͒̏́̀̓̌̐͑̕̚̕͢͟͜͟͝͡͡͞͡ͅͅͅ0̡̢̧̢̧̺̟̤̘̗̪̮̩̝̠̠̙̰͚͙͔͉͈͖̩͚̩͍̫͎͙͖̖̻̪͍̫̳̻̥̲̱̞̟͍̂̐̓͛͋̉̓̅͆̌́͑̽̄̓̍̉̇̎̄͂͐̒̔̾̑͑͊͛̆̊̾̄̍̀̕͘̕͘̕͘͡͡͝͞1̛̫̙͇̣̗̮͍̳̥̰̱̠̦͒͊̓̓͗̽͐̄͛̀͂͘͜͞1̧̡̛̘̘̺͎̗̖̖͓̝̯̲̮͕̳̘̙̗̱͔͖̬̫̱̦̹͉̲̞̝͕̖̲̝̭̟̗̗̱͍̃̀̑͛̌̋̀̃́̋́͆̿̎̎̅̈́̉̎̓̾͗̒̽̆͗̾̆̐̽̑͛̇͐̿͘̕͜͟͟͟͝͠͞͝͡͠͡0̧̡̡̛̛̛̘̮̤̟͉͕͙̞̥͓͍̙͇̥̰̗̭̩͉͍̪̬̲̩̙̳̱͙͔̩̗̭̹͌̊̏̂̓̌̾͛̂̆́̓̐͐̊̌͂̽̍̀͑̎͂̋̉̎̚̕̚̕͘̕͢͟͟͢͠͝͠͠͠0̧̛̛͖̦̙̗͔̲͎̥̗̖̮͚͉̟̗̤̗̺̬̰̥̠̈́͆̽̐̒̇̔̆̈́͑̊̃̾͆̌͛̅͆̎̕͘͟͟͜͞͡͝0̡̡̡̨̡̧̧̡̛͙̬̤̥͇̗͇̣̥̟͍̹͔̙̙̪̼̘̲͚̱͉͓̠͙̮̱̖̱̩̱̣̱͈̭̭͈͙͓̥̠͈͍̳̱̲̪̬̙̬̗͕̬̮͚͕̦́͆̓͛͒̂̆̑̒̑̈̇̾̈̓́̌̄̂̉͒̽̇͐͌̓̿͆́̋̓͌́͒̅̑͂͋̐͐̂̀͒͊̌̉̔̍̄̾̑͛̎͐̚̕͟͢͜͡͞͞͞͠͠͞͡͠͠͝͡ͅ1̢̨͈͓̪̻̤̟̀̒͛͒̓̐̃͋͐͜0̧̢̨̧̢̨̧̡̻̤̱̬̘̯̘̺̼̠̞̞̠͔̠̜͍̼̙̯͉̟͍̤͓͙̣̪̱̭̯̱̭͍̩͇̝̮͖̲̱͕̩͖̮͍̮̰̤̣̥͌͛̃̌͂͂́̋̐̎̇̍͋̏̈́̌͛͗͛͆͌̈́̐̎̉͒͋̏̋͋̾̋͂̈̃̄̂̒͗̃̏̑̌̄̿͂̾̅̅̌̀͘̚͘͘̚̕̕͟͜͜͢͡͝͞͞͠͞ͅ ̨̢̧̡̨̢̧̢̡̨̢̧̡̖̘̣̖̭̠̥̰̭̘̮̳̗̖̥̪̩̟̞͚̯̟̹̰̮̥͚͉̞̼͍͕͓̖͚̘͖̜͎̲̱̼̤̰̲͔͚̟͔̳̙̙̤̙̜̺̹͙̣͚͚͉̒̃̔̓͒̎̋̒̏̏͑̉̈͌͂̅̓̑͊͆̿̅̍̆̐͗̓̽͂͗̒̑͗̿̑́͂͒̔͂̑́̑̍̽̊̏͛̀͌̔̓̈́̌̈́͐̓̅̉̆̄͗́̌̎̈́̃̀̓̈́̚͘̚̕͟͢͠͠͠͝͠͞ͅͅͅ</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He bucked his hips against her as his eyes rolled back. His body twitching as he came into her. After a moment he stopped thrusting although his body kept twitching. Vanny was left flabbergasted by the experience. It had gone by admittedly faster than she would have preferred, but it was certainly an experience if for nothing more than the sounds Glitchy made.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh, she would make him make many more sounds in the future.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Vanny sat at her computer working on importing a few very important things into the game. Recent experiences have given her a few ideas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>1 in game items can touch the Glitchtrap.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>2 Glitchtrap is an emotional mess.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>3 Vanny wanted to see what other noises she could make him do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Especially the last one. Vanny could feel her toes curl with excitement. Finally she’ll be able to touch him- finally, she’ll be able to make him really scream. Yes yes yes. She hoped importing these goodies would do some good. First thing of course was to see if anyone else had made these assets to use. She could just fiddle with some pre-mades when they are available.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She had a few things in mind she thought it would be fun, but the most important thing was the gloves. If her theory is right they should allow her to touch him and a fairly easy test to see if this works at all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If they do she’ll bring out the big guns. She smirked to herself. As she rigged models to interact within the game. Something began to dawn on her. She shouldn’t have a body in game at all let alone- anything else, but it’s all definitely there in game.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She wonders if it’s something to do with her malware lover. Surely that would be the only logical explanation. Either that or Vanny had simply gone insane. Which was also likely.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She shrugged it off and continued on her modifications. Saving them in a folder tilted ‘Gifts for Glitchy &lt;3’ part of her wondered if he’d be acutely aware when she uploads them. She laughed at the idea slightly before getting out of her chair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gently she placed the beta disk to the game into her computer about to close the disk drive when she paused. She left it open for a moment as she turned off her virus scan. She doubts it accounts for ghosts, but considering his malware status didn’t want to risk it. She then closed the disk drive and started adding her custom models to the game.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The game up like this on her computer so easily almost felt invasive. Vanny debated as she scrolled down the model files. Maybe she could find his model. Vanny had been endured by the rabbit, but she still wasn’t quite sure of him. A ghost? A malware? A virus? A glitch- what was the truth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Was he just programmed to think this way? It would make sense. Vanny had not yet talked to him about it, but she couldn’t deny the similarities between him and the ‘springtrap’ in the game.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vanny theorized if not a ghost then he must have been a early version of that character that got a little wild. She paused finding a folder with corrupted text. It’s locked. She quickly brings it up to enter the password.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Purple</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Glitchtrap </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Malware </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Springtrap </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She sighs closing the file. Maybe it’s a good thing she can’t open it. Somethings are best-left secret. She transferred her models into the game files and after a good half hour later they were ready and added to the disk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She gently took the disk out careful not to scratch it or anything and took it back to her VR setup. Oh, she itched with excitement as she grabbed the VR helmet. She could finally touch him! Well, she can if this all works put as planned anyway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She slipped the headset on and found herself back in the party room with tiled floors and dim lights. She was quick to press the prize corner button to be transported there and with excitement, she scrolled down the spawnable items before reaching her customs. She looked around slightly before spawning the gloves. Putting them on quickly. This was one time she was glad he wasn’t just hanging around.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Although she wasn’t sure what he did when she was gone. She put her hands behind her back and leaned against the glass counter. Making sure the gloves weren’t visible from the front. ”Oh Glitchy~” she called hoping he hears her wherever he is.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She waited awhile yawning tiredly and starting to get a cramp from leaning with her hands pinned behind her. Finally he appeared and almost seemed mildly surprised to see her although he also seemed excited to see her as well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”V͔̳̄̀ań̼͊͜ny͚̕?̬̞̌̅” He questioned walking up to her. ”I didn’t realize yo͉͘u͇͛ w̢̎h͕̋ȩ̕r̛͙e̤͞ ̞̣̞̖͓̅̆̄̈́̑ḩ̝̝̰̪͐͗͊̑̑ĕ̛̗̟̥̭̮̿́̚r̺͍͕̻̀̇̇̌͂͟ȩ̖̣̬̒̒̌̃͜͠.̪̠̠̰͆̄̎̔͗͜”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”That’s fine Glitchy~” Vanny gave a playful smirk. ”I have a surprise!~” she chuckled slightly. ”I have a gift.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Glitchtrap tilted his head slightly causing his ears to flop to one side. ”Are you going to throw basketbal͍͆l̦̇s̙̉ ͇̂ä̹͜͡t̻̽ ̺̆m̹̺͖̂͛͐e͚͈͒̀̌͢ ̧͉́̋̌͜a̳̾͒̚ͅͅgá̡̳̹́̑i̫̝̓̕͘͢n̢̧̳̍̅̏?̡̬̫́̈͘”-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Noooo, not that I’m not tempted.” she paused for a moment. ”Come closer.” she tried to gesture with just her head. Making a nodding motion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hesitantly he walked closer to her before playfully half closing his eyes. ”Are you my gi̒͜f̖͕͛̂ṱ̙͙͆͋͘~̬̞̲͐̔͗?̢̡̳͑́̃”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Hah that would be such a scam!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He walked till he was right in from of her and pressed his hands against the counter cornering her there essentially. ”I think your a wonder̬̍f͇͊u̟͝ll g̛̲̝̑͘͢i͓͉̬̓́͡f͚͌́͊ͅͅt͍̳̯͑͗̚~̞͈̼̒͛̍l” He said with a playful growl as he leaned in to kiss her on the neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vanny moved her hand out from under her and wrapped her arms around him. The elbow high gloves definitely being successful in touching the malware rabbit. She could finally feel him of her own accord.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gitchtrap backed away breaking away from her embrace with a nervous stupor. ”How did you̠̔-̪̜̳̿̐̐”͎̦͉̄̈̎”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Glitchtrap looked at Vanny his face turning to one of subtle fear and hesitation. His eyes wide and mouth frowning slightly. ”I don’t get it Glitchy I thought you’d be thrilled.” Vanny went to step forward and Glitch moved several steps back. ”Are you ok Glitch?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Ņ̯̻́͒̉ǫ̌.̟̏” He said simply.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Glitchy?” Vanny said softly. ”It’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you or anything. Well, at least not without permission.” Vanny chuckled slightly at her playful banter before stopping when she noticed it didn’t relieve any tension. ”Honeybun what's wrong?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”The last person who found out how to touch me in here just͉̉ ̛̯tra͖̐p̦̅͜͞pẻ̢̩͍̌̕ḏ̝͓̈́͒̿ m̯͎̪͐͆̉e f͔̣̻̔̾̒ù̙̘̓̎͟ř͖̻͜͠͡t̜̬̙̒̀̏ḩ̱̞͛̈́͠e̺̰̳͊̃̑r̟̬̺͆̄͞.̬͎̙̀̽͡”Glitch explained eyeing Vanny carefully.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Glitchy-” She walked forward to him slowly as she spoke. ”I’m not going to trap you back in that plush after I worked so hard to get you out of it.” She stopped walking the distance between them halved. ”Listen Glitchy I would never try to actually hurt you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”I͕̯̻̩̓͋͐̂ ͎̎͊ͅk̥͙̂̀n͖̉o͍̓ẘ͉͎̽.̗̀” He stepped towards her slightly. ”I know you woul̟͡d̼͋̽͟n̔͜’͖̠͚͛͂̂t̪̞̯̔̃̾.̼̪͚͋͌̈́” He put his hand up to her face tucking her hair behind her ear. ”I trust you̧̠̰͐̆͌.̩̞͌͢͡͞” He paused. ”I’m just on edge. ͞ͅI ̹̿ṭ͉́́h͍͋ì̖̝̬̆͡n͓̥̠̒͑̀k̮̿͛̊͢ͅ.̫̙̺̒͒̏ ̹̙͖̍̽̀”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Is something bothering you?” She brought her hands slowly to his head before petting the large floppy ears. She could run her hands over them and then watch them flop back up when she moved her hand from them. It made her laugh slightly although she tried to retain a serious expression.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Early I just got this really bad feeling and this pulsating ringing ̣̒î̧n ͙͂my ̲́ê̬a̲͒ṙ̤s. Ḯ̲ ̙́t̫͠hì̲̜͋nK s̢̹̣̓̀͡o̫̫̻͒͂͝m̘̮̤̃̈͝e̬̝̝̅̋͞t̻̝̔́͋ͅhi͇̅̃̽͟͜ń̮͓̪͒̕g̳̱̩̃̽͘s w̤̘̔̓͘͜ṛ͚̩̇̈́̀õ̫͔̞͑͊n̡̞̖̿́̏g̟͇̫̍̀͂”.” Vanny felt a cold sweat. Did she not turn her virus scan off in time? Was it from her trying to get into his files? She felt like she’s swallowed bricks and they were all weighing her down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I can't tell him, right? What if it makes him mad. She thought feeling her mind race with nervousness. ”I’m sure it’s nothing. Maybe a bug in the system.” Vanny lied her breathe shakey. A half-truth, that could work, and then she wouldn’t be entirely lying. ”Maybe it was a side effect of me importing the models. I did have to go through some files, I’m sorry I should have told you what I was doing. I just got so excited with the prospect-”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”It’s fine Vanny, just next time you go messing with t̰͝ḥ̓e ̞͛gam͚̌ḛ̀ ̢͗m̢̀a̮̋y̘͑b̮̮͑͆e-̯̓ ̜̗̦̈́͌̔t͍͖͚̔͐͛ë̬͒͘͟ͅl̞̲̪̎̊̕l̥̹͙̾̀͌ ̺̳͉̒̎͘m̲͚̺̒̊͛e̦̞̘̐̎̌ ̠̜̥̿͆͠f̪̟̆̓͒͟ĩ̺͚̝̀͊r̨̫̗͌̒͝s̝̼̭̓̀͌t̛̝̭̺͊̐-̝͓͇͂̆̀?̖̮̤͆̐̽” He put his hand under her chin gently holding her face. She smirked slightly at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”I will from now on Glitchy~ heh what you worried I’m going to mess with your files, maybe make you bigger.” She said jokingly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”I have fil̖̔ę̒s̡̛͔̩͆́?͓̟̮̅̉͗” Glitch asked a look of concern on his face. Crap, Vanny thought clearly having said to much.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Course you got files that is how game design works.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Did you see ̣̑th͖̓em͍̤͖͑̾̔?͇͕̞͂͑̀.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vanny looked down at the floor nervously. ”I saw the folder for them. It’s locked.” Glitchtrap stumbled slightly before grabbing one of the many chairs from the long tables and sitting down. ”Are you ok Glitchy?- I-I didn’t mess with them or anything. Couldn’t even get in if I wanted.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Could you tr̘̓y̛̤̼̜̿͘?̜͖͑̇͜͞”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked at him a moment genuinely shocked by the request. ”You want me to look in your files?” She raising an eyebrow. Glitch was silent for a moment before nodding his head. ”Why would you want me to? That seems kinda- It just seems off to want someone to sneak around your head essentially.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”I need some sort o̯͝f̙̈́ ͚̆p̼̽r̛̼̞̥̓̄ó̼̰̤͆̈o̡̨̬̔̐́f̦͔̙̍̚͞.̻͙̲̉̎͐”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Proof? Glitchy I don’t understand. Proof of what?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He rubbed his face with his hands with a bit of frustration. ”I am Glitchtrap. I know I am. I know I had a different name. That did some not-so-nice things, but I- I don’t know if that’s just something programmed into my head or if it actually happened.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I don’t know if I’m real ȧ̦n̢̂d͓͞ ͓̇ì̢f̼̉ ͙̏I̫͗ ̩̃ǎ̰m͔͂.̛̖ ̗̈́Ȉ̹ ̩͗d̈́ͅo̱͞n͙͡’͎̑t̜̔ ͖̽t͖̒ḥ͂i̗̾n̲̓k͇͐ ͓̇I̓ͅ’̗̿m͍͘ ̰̈́t͎̆h̥͋a͓̋t͓̿ ̥͠g̣̍r̭͗e̙͠a̖͌t̲͂ ̢̾ǭf̡̂ ̭́a̩͗ ̮̐p͉̂e͍͞r͉͒s̢͠ǒ͙n̮̒.̰̏”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Glitchy- I know you have issues. . . Heh don’t we all.” Vanny jokingly rolled her eyes despite the seriousness in her voice. ”but no matter if your a pile of code that’s gained sentience or if you really are some twisted ghost. You are real.” Vanny placed her gloved hand on his holding his hand gently. ”I know you certainly feel real. Nothing else in this game does.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Wish I had your confide͓͊n̘̓c̈͜ĕ͇.̳̋”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”My confidence hah! More like my stupidity, look at me I’m a game tester who stole a headset and a beta game from a dying company. Now I’m out of a job and have just been spending all my savings to keep myself afloat.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”I didn’t know I caused so ṁ̭uc̋͜h̯̚ t̯̐r̥͈͂̅o̡̙͆̚ữ̟̤b̻̩̓̀l̬̩̀̈́e̮̰̍́.͔̦̓͝” She shrugged it off and Glitchy paused for a moment. ”Fazbear’s is d̂͟y̘͑i͊͢ñ̳̲͋g̘̙͂̄?̯͈̃͆”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”It has been for a while mostly just surviving off of nostalgia merch. This whole game was made to try and repair some of their image and make fun of rumors.- Are you ok?” Glitchtraps entire disposition had gone from distressed to simply sadden his ears lay back and his almost seemingly permanent smile put to a frown.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”I don’t think I̹͠ ̃ͅả̧͇̾m̯̰̽͊.̺̠̅́.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This night was definitely not going as Vanny had planned. ”. . . So. There is a problem with those files being locked any idea of what the password might be.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Afton, Micheal, Elizbeth. SpringBon͕̏n͈̈ie͂͜,̼͗ ̟͒P̪̑ư̘͎̇r̯̗̈́͝p͈̼̀͡l̝̉̀͢ẹ̢̓̐ ̖̦̊̕g̲͛͢͞ụ̡̄͞y͇̹̐̕.̛͕̤̒” He growled slightly gripping down on Vanny’s hand tight enough that it hurt slightly. ”That’s only if the password has actually any̰͋thin̤͝g̡̾ ̇͢ṫ̲ō̳ d̯̦̂́o̰̯̽̇ ̗͇͆͝w̱͊̔͜ī͕̦͝tȟ͙̱̑ ͍̝̐̍m͉̓̌ͅe̳̦̐̂.͉̗̈̐ ̤̜̓̎”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vanny pulled her hand from his grip but still kept in contact with him by moving it to his shoulder. ”Who are Micheal and Elizbeth? Is one your name pre-Glitchy boy?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”They were my. . . K̤͠i͖̔́͢ḑ̗̈́͗s͉͂̍͢.̨̘̃͝”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Oh.” Vanny stayed awkwardly silent not really knowing what to say to that. ”So you had kids?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Yeah, I wasn’t the best father. At least if the thoughts in my head are true. My first kid got killed by one of my machines in an accident. My daughter got ki̛͚lle͆͜d ͙͑b̗̕y o̊͢ne of̻͋ ̡̓t̰͒h̛̥e̝͗m̥̈ d̤̃es̯̎pi̙̋t̛̤ë̳́ ̙̋m̯̒y̪̓ w̟͊a̬̜͐̄r͔͈̈͠n͕̈́͆͟i̬͚͂̓n̛̗̖̄g̟͎̎̏ș̲͆̑ ̛͍͉͗a͉̳̽͡n͉͔̈́͂d̮͙̔̈́ ͎̯͐͌m͇̖͂̚y̰̦͊͊ ̛̯̀ͅe͔̩̔́l̗̬͊͊d̛̯̤͑e͔̬͑͘s͈̬͋̒t̮̓͆͟-̢̠̈̚ ̫̠͒͞w̟̑̀͜ė͚͖̔l̼͈̊͑l̤̭̍͘ ̟̬̍͠t̞̫̀̃h͙͚̿̆a̡̩͆̊t̬͔͆̔’̖̲́̏s̪̻͊̂ ̡͈̓͠c͇̗̈́̕o͇̩͐͆m̺̫͌̓p̡͓̋͡l̡̩̐́i͕̻̐̏c͇̙͋͞å͉̖̋ẗ̩̥͌ĕ͓̣̚d͇͇̔͐.̧̮͑̋”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Sounds to me like you can’t blame yourself for that. Especially if they were on accident.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”It̡͖̔̾ ̧̟͐̏á̪̝͠l͍͔̓̒l͇̈́̈́͜ ̛̪͕́j̨̏̉͟ũ̪̲͛s̬͚͋͌ť͓̱̽ ̧̠̓͘s̜̗͛̌t͖͊̇͜ar̖̂͞ͅṫ̺̯̏e̥̲̒̅d͖͔̂̓ ̖͉̂̀a̘͇͋͋s͎̳͒͡ ̞̩͐͆â̧̠̋n̝͈͒͝ ̢̫̌͞a͍͓̎̆c̖̯̑̈́c͖̺̋̄ì̖̮̚d̤̞̓̐è͇́͟n̞͕̋͂t͈̱̃͞.̮͊͢͡ ̞̼̊͑Y̞̬͌̀e̙̠̅͞s̢̰͐͠,̛̯̍ͅ ̯̫̂̒ţ͎̅͝h̲̫̃̾ȁ̖͚͆t̞̤̒͗ ̜̭͌̕i̱̙̐͠s͕̥̎̿ ̲͎̉͡w̺̬̒̽h̤̞́͝ä͇͉́͊t͇̫̒͠ ̨͈͛̔Ȉ̞̦͌ ̫͎̑̌ǩ͎̫̄é̟͌͢ĕ̪͕͗ṗ͉̺̎ ̨̗̽̕t̳̻̍͞ẹ̪̄͞l̟̙̋͂l̝̹̎͞ǐ̱̘̈ṋ̞̒̄g̛̝̝̿ ̺̜̄̎m̹̗̏͞ẏ͇̅ͅs̝͉͗͌e͕̦̿̇lf̘̣̏͠.̫̋̅͢ ͕͕̓͝Ẁ̭͓̏h͇̤̐̀ỹ̢̭̌ ̡̧̑̃ṫ͕̺͡h͙̜̊͞e̺̻͊̚n̦̖̋͠ ̠̺̋͆d̞͈͆̀o̤̳͆̄ ̛̮̓͟Ï͍͙̔ ̧̯͆͠c̩̼̉͘o̯͉̐̕n̡̳̉̄ṱ̘̂̀i͓͂́ͅņ̲́́u̺̺͑͞e̞̤͛͡ ̹̒̋͟f̢̥̌͘u̹̇͗͜ṙ̰̜͛t̬̞̒̚h͍̥̏͂e͔͈̊͠r̯̪͂͌ ͈̠̉͋d̘̦͌̈́o̠̓̒͟ẁ̙͖͗n̠̫͋͗ ̠͕͗͆t̤̤͛̆h̦͇́̓e͚̘̊̂ ̹̻̽̋c̭͉̾͘y̢̳̏͊c̬̤͌̌le͔̺̒̚.̛͕̒͢ ̛͉̬̀”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”What? Can you repeat that? your voice went to corrupted.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Glitchtrap looked at her his eyes slightly widened for a second before relaxing. ”It’s nothing. . ̺͠.̰̀ ̘͞W͖͌i̞̚l̨̓ľ̫i̝͊a͇͞m͕̿ ̛̗ḇ̕ý̮ ̮̆t̮̊h͖̊ḛ͑ ̜̈w̹͠ạ͐y̞̑.͎̉”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”William?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”My name befor̛̰ẹ͡.̧̀ ̤̽W̨͑i͎͊l͉̋l͈̽i̛ͅa̺͐m̳̑ ̘̐À͜f̥̚ț͞o̖͝n͈͝.́͟”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vanny smiled at him before chuckling slightly. ”Can I call you Willy then?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”<b>No.</b>”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>”Fair enough.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>